A New Passion
by prJackWalker
Summary: When May finds a new guy friend, will Ash ever tell her how he feels? some Advanceshipping,AshMay, AAMayL, SatoHaru
1. Arrival

_**Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon**_

_**Nor the lyrics to the songs used in the story**_

**yeah this my first fanfiction story so i might not be that good, so if you could tell me how it is i would greatly appreciate it. thanks **

_**ARRIVAL**_

"Come on you guys just a little bit further" Ash Ketchum motivated his friends to take a few more steps to reach the Pokemon center. His friend Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Oh we've been walking forever" Max whined "I'm going to collapse as soon as we get in there"

"I'm so tired" his older sister May was trying to keep up to Ash who was far ahead.

"How can Ash walk so fast?" she asked

"He's probably excited that he's finally getting to see Dawn again" said Brock their older friend from Pewter city. "She did say she'd meet us here".

"Oh" May said. She looked at the ground _I guess Ash is a lost cause then_ she thought to herself

_Oh man it's gonna be great to see Dawn again. _Ash thought to himself_ I can't wait to see her._

He saw May try to hurry by his side "Ash are you trying to run away from me" she laughed

"No" he looked down. _Why don't you just say it? _

"So why are you running?" she asked him

"No reason" he tried to hide it. _Just tell her! _His argued with himself.

"May… "He began

"What is it Ash" she asked staring at him

"I, uh" he hesitated he couldn't bring himself to say those words.

"Um, never mind" he started running off

"Oh, wait!" May screamed. She jogged off after him but he slowly left her in the dust

May stopped, she felt close to tears. _I thought he would actually say it this time…._

She began walking slowly again. Brock soon was by her side flipping through the guidebook

"Wow" Brock said

"What is it Brock" May asked him.

"It says here that there's a lounge not to far from the Pokemon center, right next door to be exact, where bands play and they just perform all night long."

"Great" Max said "how's any one supposed to sleep around here then!"

_I guess hanging around the lounge is exactly the thing to cheer me up _May thought

"Look there it is!" Ash yelled to them

The Pokemon center was bigger than any most of the other centers they had seen. A line full of people were heading in to the building next door.

"Guess someone's playing here tonight" said Brock

"We'd better get a room before their full" said Ash. He hurried to the door and struggled to get inside.

The four friends finally made it to the front desk after the long line of people.

"Are there any rooms left nurse joy?" asked Ash hoping there was one left.

"It's your lucky day" she said grabbing a room key "you got the last one".

"Awesome, thanks nurse joy".

"Nurse Joy" asked May "why is there so many people here".

"Oh, there's a new band playing here tonight, every one has been real anxious to see them play. They started lining up over a week ago" she said.

"Wow" May was amazed "maybe I'll check them out".

"Ok May "Ash said yawning.

Brock was caring a sleeping Max to the room.

"I'm going to make sure these two find the room ok, and then I'll come find you" he smiled at her. A smile only he could make. She blushed

"I hope I don't fall asleep" he yawn again "i'm tired today from all that training"

"It's ok" she assured him "I'll be fine"

"You sure" he said with deep concern, his brown eyes glistening in the light

May blushed "I'm sure Ash, thanks I'll call you if I need any thing ok"

"Ok May, goodnight" he climb the stairs, walk into the room. He took off his sweatshirt, fell into his bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

May walked into the lounge people were everywhere, screaming for the band to go on stage. Guys and girls not much older than her were around the stage. May took a seat at the bar and ordered a soda.

"I wonder how the band will sound like, everyone seems to be crazy about them" she told the bartender

The bartender scoffed "it's not the band they're all too crazy about" he walked away to get her drink

"Huh?"

_I wonder what he means by…_ her train of thought was interrupted suddenly.


	2. Discovery

_**Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon**_

_**Nor the lyrics to the songs used in the story**_

_**DISCOVERY**_

_Imagine me and you, I do _

_I think about you day and night, it's only right_

_To think about the girl you love and hold her tight_

_So happy together_

May turned toward the stage when she heard the soft beautiful singing voice, she was instantly mesmerized.

The music came from the nearby stage where a rock band was performing Happy together with electric guitar riffs and more of a heavy metal tune to it but still as sweet as the original.

The singing came from a young man with dark hazel eyes and black hair, he's wearing dark jeans and tight black shirt with a Pokemon ranger's jacket, He was about as tall as Ash and in May's opinion very handsome.

She recognized it as a ranger's jacket because of her time with Solana the Pokemon ranger. trying to find the legendary Pokemon celebi and deoxys.

He stood out from the rest of his band his guitar was pointed to the left. May knew this meant he was left handed. He then started to sing again.

_If I should call you up, invest a dime_

_And you say you belong to me and ease my mind_

_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine_

_So happy together_

_I can't see me loving' nobody but you_

_For all my life_

_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_

_For all my life_

_Me and you and you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_

_The only one for me is you and you for me_

_So happy together_

May was awestruck by his looks and awesome singing voice. May blushed and slightly turned her face away she turned again when she heard him right behind her.

_I can't see me loving' nobody but you_

_For all my life_

_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_

_For all my life_

He noticed her and he stared deep into her eyes with her looking back not moving, frozen by his presence.

_Me and you and you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice,_

He whispered very softly but still audible to the whole crowd next to May's ear. She felt her face turned red.

_It has to be_

_The only one for me is you and you for me_

_So happy together_

He got up and played a loud guitar solo when he realized every one was staring. May's got a glimpse of him blush for a second.

_I can't see me loving' nobody but you_

_For all my life_

_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_

_For all my life_

The band finished the song, May saw him head to the bar to get a coke. May walked over hoping to start a conversation with him.

May stood beside him. He didn't notice her. May looked at his face, he look tired and scared as if something was wrong. He seemed in deep thought thinking about his life.

"Hi" May said shyly

He looked up and smiled at the girl

"Hey, you enjoy the show?" he asked

"Yeah, it was great, you're really good".

"…I saw you blushing" he said taking a sip of his coke

May instantly blushed again when she heard this "what?!?"

"No I wasn't" she said trying to deny it.

"Yes you were" he said getting up.

He put his face close to hers, he felt her face get red hot, he chuckled to himself.

"Remember, I was this close and I said... me and you and you and me...so happy together"

He sat down "you must really like that song"

May dropped to the floor when she heard this, _this guy!_

"ha ha ha" he reached out his hand to her, she took it and stood up

"I'm just kidding "he said "I'm Michael"

"I'm May"

"Nice to meet you" he extended his hand out to her, she blushed as she shook it

He laughed "you must really like blushing" he smiled at her

May looked at him studying his face _he is sooo cute._

"Are you gonna be performing again?" she asked

"I…" he started when a guy about his age with short light brown hair approached him.

"Hey owner says we can play again as the main act isn't here yet"

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute Frankie" he said, Michael turned his attention back towards May as Frankie left to tell the others.

"Guess that's a yes" he said he started getting up and paid the bill at the bar

"Who was that" May asked

"That was Frankie, our bassist"

"which song are you gonna play" may asked curiously

Michael looked at her, his eyes gleamed in the light, and May couldn't look away

He smiled "it's a surprise; it's dedicated to you, ok"

"uh, ok" May felt her face turn red again

He walked off and May stood there awestruck at the guy she had just met

She put her hand to her head. She thought _how could I be falling for him I barely know him, he is extremely cute though _she felt her self blush.

She hurried to the stage to get a better view of them play their next song. When all of a sudden the entire place went dark, not completely pitch black but the lights dimmed just enough to set the mood.

"This is dedicated to very special girl here tonight" said a voice

A guitar riff slowly began. Starting out slow then louder and louder, rock and at the same time sweet.

Then a second guitar played its chords, then the drums began, all together playing a very familiar song by Guns n' Roses.

_She's got a smile that it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories _

_Where everything _

_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky _

_Now and then when I see her face _

_She takes me away to that special place_

_And if I'd stare too long _

_I'd probably break down and cry _

_Sweet child o' mine _

_Sweet love of mine_

The lights turned up and pointed at the band. Michael was in the center singing, his voice easily recognizable, Frankie his bassist on the right, a long blonde haired guy playing was probably his rhythm guitarist, and his drummer in the back with long black hair was behind him.

Michael stepped forward to her. then it seemed as though the spotlight was just on both of them.

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies _

_As if they thought of rain _

_I hate to look into those eyes _

_And see an ounce of pain _

He slowly put his hand on her cheek, as softly sang to her. He gently moved his fingers through her hair

_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place _

_Where as a child I'd hide _

_And pray for the thunder _

_And the rain _

_To quietly pass me by_

_Sweet child o' mine _

_Sweet love of mine_

Everyone in the background ooh and cheered him on. Frankie let out a devilish grin as if saying_ that's my guy doing that again_

He looked around for a moment and blushed, he stood up and continued playing his solo. May couldn't stop blushing in amazement she closed her eyes for a second and saw his face again, she opened them when a girl behind her said "you lucky girl, Michael Stradlin likes you"

_Likes me?_ She thought _could he…? Really_

After they had finished sweet child o mine it was getting late. _I better get to bed or I won't want to wake in the morning. _May thought to herself. She yawned and saw Michael starting to pack up his things.

He was putting his guitar away.

"You're left handed aren't you?" she asked him

He turned around and smiled at her "is it that obvious?"

"Well you do stand out from the rest of your band" she said trying to hide her blush

"Thanks" he said "so are you sticking around here for awhile?"

"Actually my friends and I are just staying for the night".

"oh" he said he looked at the ground feeling a bit disappointed

May saw his sadness "why, do you want me to stay?"

He looked up. May saw him start to blush "uh… well...I would have like to get to know you a bit May ".

_Oh wow _May thought_ this cute guy wants to spend some time with me? I… this can't be real _

"You know what Michael?"

"What?"

"You should meet Ash and Brock, my friends i'm sure to love to meet you."

He hesitated "uh aren't they already asleep?"

"Yeah, but they won't be tomorrow, we should have breakfast together" May excitingly asked him

"Breakfast?" he thought for a moment "uh, sure I'd love too!"

"Awesome!" they both said.

They blushed when they saw they were thinking the same thing.


	3. Passions

_**Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon**_

_**Nor the lyrics to the songs used in the story**_

_**PASSIONS**_

"But wait... I...Have this song I wanted to sing to someone very special and…well I haven't met that special someone until now. Would you like to hear it?"

May blushed but didn't turn her head "ok" she said.

"Cool, follow me" Michael took her hand and led her outside

There was a full moon outside_, it so romantic_ May thought _wait come on May you barely know the guy and your already thinking of being with him?!? _

_But he's so cute!_

_He could be playing; you don't now if he is for real _

Her mind argued as Michael led her to a giant tree out back of the center.

There was a bench they both sat down and Michael opened his jacket and pulled out a small capsule he pushed the button on top and threw it. A burst of wind and smoke arose from the capsule and in its place was his guitar

"I know this might sound corny but um… I really like this song and hope you will too"

He pulls out a pair of sunglasses that cover his cheeks in an attempt to cover his blush, but it fails

He starts strumming May recognizes the song from a band named Chicago 

_If you leave me now _

_You'll take away the biggest part of me _

_Oo, oo, oo, no, baby, please don't go _

_And if you leave me now _

_You'll take away the very heart of me _

_Oo, oo, oo, no, baby, please don't go _

_Oo, oo, oo, girl, I just want you to stay _

_A love like ours is love that's hard to find _

_How could we let it slip away? _

_We've come too far to leave it all behind _

_How could we end it all this way? _

_When tomorrow comes and we both regret _

_The things we said today_

_If you leave me now _

_You'll take away the biggest part of me _

_Oo, oo, oo, no, baby, please don't go _

_Oo, oo, girl, I've just got to have you by my side _

_Oo, oo, oo, no, baby, please don't go _

_Oo, ah, ah, I've just got to have you, girl_

"Oh wow that was so sweet!" she quickly embraced him in a hug, knocking off his glasses.

She took him by surprise but he enjoyed her being close to him, he smiled. "glad you liked it"

"I like being in his arms" May said thinking out loudly

Michael heard this blushed and panicked. He jumped out of the bench leaving May surprised, her eyes wide open.

"Uh…well we better get to sleep if we want to get up in time for breakfast heh heh" he said quickly looking for a way out.

"Glad you liked the song, May bye" he said running off inside.

May was left with her mouth opened; she looked down at the ground tears started to form in her eyes _I knew it was too good to be true _she thought

She was about to get up and walk inside when she heard someone calling out.

"Mike, Mike you out here!?" it was Frankie the guy Michael was talking to earlier.

"He just left inside" May told him.

"huh" Frankie turned and was surprised at what he saw, a girl crying outside "hey you're that girl Michael likes"

Tears formed in May's eyes again "yeah right"

"no really I mean it' Frankie took a seat next to her "I never seen him act that way in front of a girl before"

"What so he just lead girls on and cuts them off just like that?" May was angry but she couldn't stop her rage of emotions.

"Is that what he did?" Frankie asked. May slowly nodded her head wiping off one of her tears.

"Hey don't get too discouraged, it's just that Mike doesn't understand love, he probably couldn't tell if a girl liked him if it killed him"

"But why did he panic when I hugged him?"

"He's just not used to it he's so dense on love, he's afraid to do something wrong and that he'll do something to hurt you and he loves us too much too hurt us" Frankie said

"He told you that?" May asked

"Yeah plenty of times, so don't worry" he said standing up "he'll see how much you like him"

He walked inside disappearing from sight.

May looked at the moon, her tears had stopped. She put her hands to her heart feeling the slow rhythm of her heartbeats remembering the song Michael played for her.

_I guess all hope isn't lost then_ she thought _I'll show him, I'll show him how much I lo…_

She hesitated on the last word and felt her self blush whenever she thought about him.

_I better get everything ready for tomorrow _

She got up from the bench and headed off to bed.

Meanwhile sitting on his bed Michael was thinking about how left May

_I'm so stupid! What kind of jackass runs out on a girl that hugs you?_ He groaned and dropped himself on the bed looking at the ceiling _I got to make it up to her, I just got to or else I could lose her._

He closed his eyes and turned off the light. From under his bed he pulled out a guitar different from the others, it was a Gibson the one that gave this song the perfect touch.

He started playing the intro to _sweet child o mine_ thinking of her and only her.


	4. Breakfast

_**Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon**_

_**Nor the lyrics to the songs used in the story**_

**Hey wats up, thanks for the reviews, in case you all are wondering yes I do plan on ending the story with advanceshipping ok but just be patient. oh and all the mistakes in the story i will fix them too okay.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Breakfast**_

_May, I have too tell you. I can't keep this from you any longer I...I... love you …. _

May awoke, startled by her dream. She sat up and tried to make sense of what was going on. She looked at the clock it said 7:00. _I promised to meet Michael at breakfast at eight. I better get ready._

She got out a clean pair of clothes and walked to the shower. She noticed Brock and Ash still asleep. Her brother Max was asleep in his bed with his eyeglasses laying his hand. Pikachu was asleep on Ash's chest. She blushed. _He looks so cute when he's asleep. _Thought May.

May got undressed and still half asleep turned the shower to cold. _Cold water should wake me up _she thought. Shampooing her hair, she started thinking about the dream she had. _Who was I thinking about? Who told me he loved me? _Another part of her mind suddenly said _who did you want to say l love you?_

_What? _She tried to remember, but nothing she couldn't remember who, which guy expresses his love of her.

_What do you mean? _She asked herself? _Which guy do you want to say I love you Ash? Michael? _

_No I don't… _May started blushing, a deep crimson red. _You like them don't you? Well Ash is sweet, kind and has been their for me since the I started my journey, always cheering me on and helping me become a great coordinator…while Michael, well I know I just met him but he so handsome and romantic. I don't think I'll ever forget that romantic moment last night or the way he ran... But you heard his friend Frankie, say that he was dense on the subject of love. _

May remember Brock telling her the exact same thing about Ash. No matter what she did he didn't understand.

_Well I just have to make them understand. _"Today's the day!" she said.

She jumped out of the shower and dried herself off. She put her clothes on and hurried outside she saw

Ash, Brock, and Max had gotten up and dressed.

"Aren't' you guys even going to shower!?" she screamed

"Why?" Ash asked surprised.

"I told you last night we're meeting Michael for breakfast today, and I want to make a good impression!"

"Why are you so obsessed with making a good impression May." asked Max "what do you like this guy?"

Everyone looked at Max then at May who started to blush.

_Could she really?_ Thought Ash _oh no…_

"I uh well…" May stuttered trying to find her words.

"Come on guys; we're meeting Dawn here too, remember" Brock intermittent "we better get down there"

The four walked down the stairs. May hurried past, being the first one there. She stopped in her tracks and hung there with her mouth open.

Ash was fixing his hair with his hands "so where is this guy..." he bumped into May "May what..."

Michael was there playing his guitar at the breakfast table. A Sum 41 song Pieces

_I tried to be perfect_

_But nothing was worth it_

_I don't believe it makes me real_

_I thought it'd be easy_

_But no one believes me_

_I meant all the things I said_

_If you believe it's in my soul_

_I'd say all the words that I know_

_Just to see if it would show_

_That I'm trying to let you know_

_That I'm better off on my own _

A blue haired Pokemon coordinator was sitting across from him. She was wearing a white Pokémon hat, on it was the same design as May's bandana, she wore a sleeveless white shirt and black blouse that had a pink mini skirt with it and pink go-go boots. Around her neck she had on a long pink scarf. It was Dawn.

"ASH! Brock, May, Max, how are you guys?" the energetic girl rushed and hugged her friends. May continued staring at Michael, who was staring back at her but was getting a bit crept out.

May broke free of Dawn's bear hug and rushed toward Michael

'hey you guys I'm Michael straAAAAA…."

"We'll be right back, ok" May said pulling Michael outside.

"What was that about" said Max.

"Who knows" added Brock.

Coming from the kitchen, a young man a bit taller than Michael and Ash with short brown hair. He was wearing a white shirt with pink graffiti on it and brown and black shorts came in, munching on a waffle.

"Hey Mike, mom made waffles…" everyone stared at him, he stared back

"So…You guys must be Mike friends…you guys hungry?"

"Um yeah we are" answered Ash.

"Cool, follow me" Frankie led them to the kitchen.

A long table filled with food of all kinds, was standing in the middle piled high with every food you could thing of , to the left was water fountain of Hawaiian punch and to the right was a swimming pool full of ice cream.

Ash, Brock, Max and Dawn instantly smiled and their eyes lit up when they saw the mountain of food.

"Wow" they said all together

"Yeah, so if you guys need anything, forks, bibs, Pepto bismol just ask me, i'm Frankie"

* * *

May pulled Michael outside to the bench they were at last night. She sat him down. 

"What, were you doing!" she screamed

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, what were you doing with Dawn"

"Dawn, oh yeah, she said she was a fan of mine and wanted to hear me play because she missed our show last night"

"Oh" May sighed a sigh of relief "is that all?"

"Yeah that's it. What did you think I was doing?"

May blushed and turned away from him "oh nothing just..."

"Did you think I was singing to her romantically, like we were last night? "

May looked at him _did he just say romantic? Oh yes that's a good sign _May starred at him for what seemed like the longest time. Michael stared back and wondered if she was okay.

_Uh hello earth to May answer him or he'll think your weird or something _

"Uh no Michael it's just I uh…"

"Were you jealous May?"

"NO!" She screamed with a red blush still on her face "come on, let's forget about this and go eat"

She pulled him by the arm and led him to the kitchen.

Michael was having a hard time eating May and Dawn were both seated next to him. Both of them were staring at him twirling their forks around every time he moved, their eyes lit up. He was getting pretty uncomfortable. _Oh man this is just like last night only…times two! _

Ash noticed this too but he was trying so hard too hide his jealousy. _So just because Mr. Rock star comes and May's all over him, oh man what if she starts falling for him, I just got to tell her. _

Frankie in the meantime was telling Brock and Max a joke

"…so he says that's not a Snorlax that's my wife!" Brock starts laughing hysterically. Max tries to keep himself from falling

"Hahaha" Michael forces a laugh out "That was funny Frank but I got to ask you something...dude in private" Michael says nervously

"About what" he replies.

"Um uh about…our…homework"

"Homework I don't do homework"

"Come on!" Michael pulls him to the bathroom.

"Dude what's up?"

"Do you see what's going on "

"About what"

"About May and Dawn "

"Yeah they seem to like you "

"Yeah they both LIKE me"

"Oh yeah… that's awesome man!"

"No Frank I can't go out with both of them, and if I choose one over the other I might hurt the other one's feelings"

"Man that is a problem"

Then Nurse Joy pops her head in "Frankie you have a phone call"

Ok I'll be right there"

"HIIIII Michael" she says sweetly

"Uh hi nurse Joy" Michael says blushing

"I better go answer the phone" Frank runs outside.

Michael looks at himself in mirror and washes his face with cold water. He thinks about May and Dawn and how all this will affect him.

_That Ash guy seemed pretty jealous when May touched me. Maybe he likes her too. Yeah maybe, how could he not have crushes on both of them i'm mean their both cute, funny, energetic ,long flowing silky smooth hair Dawn's amazing legs, May's cute face and chest…_

Just them Michael spit out and noticed he was washing his face with blood. His nose was bleeding.

* * *

**so that was the fourth Chapter. the fifth one will be up soon, entitled:_ Phone Call ._we'll learn moer about that phone call frankie got and more surprises along the way (i will try to fix most of the mistakes before i post it, sorry :) )**


	5. Phone Call

_**Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon**_

_**Nor the lyrics to the songs used in the story**_

**Hey here it is the fifth chapter. To all the advance shippers out there, hey I promised some advanceshipping and you will get some, slowly but surely it will get here. Oh and yeah this chapter is shorter than the others so if you want I'll post a new one later tonight.**

_**PHONE CALL**_

Michael returned to the table, May and Dawn both had there heads lying on the table but instantly shot up when Michael came back.

"Where's Frankie?" he asked,

"Wasn't he with you" Ash Said?

"He went to the front desk with a phone call but that was like 20 minutes ago."

Suddenly Frankie appeared "hey Mike you got a phone call"

"From who?"

"It's Lunick"

Everyone's eyes grew big including Michael's.

"Wait, Lunick the Pokemon ranger from Ringtown in the Fiore region?" asked Max

"That's where Jack Walker and Solana's ranger base is" Brock added

"You know him Michael?" asked May.

He didn't answer. Michael was still in shock. He looked down and felt his past was slow catching up with him. He got up and took the phone from Frank.

He walked a couple feet away and talked into the phone.

"What do you want?" he said gruffly. Suddenly a feeling of great sadness and worry enter his mind.

"What!?" he screamed. Everyone looked on with great interest. "When did that happen?"

"Yeah I probably should, yeah I'll tell him"

"Ok catch you later" he hung up. He looked at the floor, spaced out thinking about what he had just heard.

He walked up to the table "i'm sorry you guys" he dropped the phone on table, making everyone jump. He turned to Frankie "Frank I…I gotta go" he rushed off tears in his eyes straight to his room.

"What Happened?" Max asked Frankie.

"Um I don't think I'm the right person to tell you, he will eventually" Frankie got up and headed outside to the courtyard.

May knew something was wrong, she felt a wave of emotions hit her, drowning her. She wanted to be there. She got up and hurried to Michael's room.

Ash stood up "May wait" he ran off behind her.

**Yeah it was short. The next chapter will be up soon if you guys want, tell me and i will. I would tell you the title of the next chapter but it would give too much away**


	6. New Traveler

_**Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon**_

_**NEW TRAVELER**_

Michael was in his room franticly packing his things. He found a pear of underwear he didn't recognized and tossed them aside. He materialized his Gibson guitar into its capsule and placed it in his jeans pocket. He put on his Ranger jacket and hugged it tight remembering how much it meant to him and of the situation at hand.

"Why did this have to happen now" he said. Kneeling down he threw his arms on the bed and tears slowly fell from the corner of his eyes. _I haven't cried this hard, not since… _He stopped when he heard sobs coming from behind him. Michael wiped off his tears and turned around it was May, sniffling with tears in her eyes.

"May, what are you doing here?"

"You looked so sad. Are you ok?" she asked, tears still running down her cheeks.

"I'm fine, but why are you crying?" a look of concern fell over his face.

"I just … can't stand to see you like…" a lump formed in her throat, she choked on her words.

"Like how, May?" He asked. He was greatly concerned over the girl standing before him.

"I…" May couldn't stand it. She rushed toward him and embraced him in passionate hug and let her tears loose all over his chest.

Michael was knocked back onto the bed, surprised at first but slowly saw what she was doing.

_A girl is concerned over me, wow this is…different _he thought. Suddenly knew emotions filled his heart.

He slowly put his hand on her back and comforted her "May"

She looked up at him. For a second they both stared at each other gazing deep into each others eyes.

He saw a tear rolling down her face. He put his hand to her cheek and wiped it off. "Look I have to talk to you about something"

"About what?" she asked

Just them the door flew opened it was Ash looking at the sight before him. _May in HIS arms_, He thought

"Are you guys ok?"

"Ash, May I glad you're both here I have to tell you both something, sit down" he motion for Ash to sit.

Ash took a seat next to May who by now had calmed down.

"Look, the phone call I got **was **from Lunick, it seems my mom has fallen sick"

May gasped. Ash looked down at the floor thinking of his own mom back in pallet town

"The doctors say it's very serious and she...Could..." Michael closed his eyes.

He felt May's gloved hand on his. Without opening his eyes he instantly knew who it was.

"I have to travel to the next town immediately to see her and since you guys are headed in that direction… I thought…if I could join you guys…if that's ok with you…?" Michael looked at the floor ready for to turned away.

Ash continued his deep train of thought. _I don't know what I do If my mom ever got sick I…I still don't know if he'll interfere with May and I... I have to tell her _**Now**

May felt a tear starting to form in her eye, but started to blush when she notice Michael still holding her hand.

Ash looked up and smiled "Michael of course you can come, the more the merrier"

Michael and May both looked up at Ash. Surprised at his answer, May secretly thought _yes._

"Oh yes thank you Ash!" he shouted with pure happiness "I'll feel better with my friends around me to take my mind off this situation…."

The Ash started laughing hiding his jealousy, he pointed down. Michael and May saw at what he was pointing at. Both their hands were still clutching tightly. Mike and May leapt up and let go turning their back to one another, trying to hide their blushes from one another.

**

* * *

**

**Was that short? Idk next chapter coming soon entitled: With the Lights out…**

**that was the line from **_**NIRVANA's song Smells Like Teen Spirit** **by the way**_


	7. With the Lights out

_**Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon**_

_**WITH THE LIGHTS OUT…**_

Ash lay awake on his bed. Moonlight was streaming in through the window. All the lights were out. His friends we're all asleep in the beds near him.

He was thinking about all the things that had happened today, his mind racing with a thousand thoughts at once.

* * *

"_Hey you guys guess what?" May said eagerly wanting to tell her friends the news "Michael's coming with us!" _

_Dawn leapt out of her seat "awesome!"_

_Michael and Ash came in and sat down._

"_Is it true Ash?" Max asked him._

_Ash smiled at him "yup Michael going to be traveling with us for a while, Max" _

"_So why have you decided to travel with us Michael?" Brock asked him. _

_Michael told the them the whole story, about the phone call with Lunick and his mom getting sick._

_Tears streamed down Dawn's cheeks while May's eyes formed with tears again._

"_So that's the whole story, I have to go see her soon as possible" he looked down, struggling not to let his emotions get the best of him. _

_Brock stood up and put his hand on Michael back comforting him._

"_Don't worry Michael i'm sure your mom will get better, and just so you know your welcome to come with us anytime." _

"_Thanks Brock" Michael stood up "you guys should stay here another night and we'll head out in the morning" he started heading off but stopped and turned back "Thanks you guys." _

"_He's right" Frankie had been listening as he walked in "we should all rest up and try to relax tonight"_

"_Hey Frankie, what are you and the rest of the band going to do, isn't Michael your lead singer?" Max asked him._

"_Oh we'll head out that way in a couple of days so don't worry" Frankie assured him_

"_Ok, well I'm going back to the room I didn't really get a good sleep last night, so try to take it easy ok" Max yawned._

"_Bye Max, hey nice meeting you guys i'm going back to the room. I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye Ash, bye Brock"_

"_See you Frankie" Ash said to him _

_May looked around and let out a yawn "I better get to bed to, come with me Dawn"_

"_Ok, May" she said_

_May came close to Dawn's ear "Maybe on the way we can see what Michael's up too" she whispered_

_The two giggled up the stairs._

_Brock watched the two go up the stairs. He looked at Ash, who was looking at May._

"_When are you going to tell her Ash?"_

"_What do you mean?" Ash looked at him with wide eyes. _

"_When are you gonna tell May that you like her?" _

"_What!" Ash looked down. His hat covered his face "I don't…"_

"_Yes you do Ash, it's pretty obvious, and I wouldn't be surprised if May already knew."_

_Ash looked up. He could see his friend knew his secret._

_Brock stood up and pushed his chair in." don't put this off Ash, don't let her slip away tell her now or you may never have another chance" he walked up the stairs back to the room._

_Ash was the only one left, sitting at the table._

Ash turned to his side. He saw May sleeping, so peacefully, so beautiful.

He turned on his back staring at the ceiling again.

_Brock's right I have to tell May but… it's got to be perfect, the right place, and the right moment. _

_Whatever, _another voice inside his arose _just make sure you do it and do it __**now.**_

_Yeah you're right if I don't... I could lose her._

_Yeah especially when Michael is going to be with you guys._

_What! What do you mean? _

_Didn't you see the way she looked at him? Dawn too! He might…_

_But why would he do that? He doesn't seem interested in May. Maybe if I'd tell him he'd back off?_

_Try it. But do it tomorrow don't let this pass you by..._

Ash smiled. He knew, first thing tomorrow, no more running, no more hiding, and no more denying it.

He was going to tell May, his long time friend and traveling partner how he felt about her.

Ash closed his eyes. He say May's face appear in his mind "I love you May" he whispered. He got under

the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

May was asleep in the bed a few feet away, she was having the same dream she had a few nights before. 

_I love you May_

She heard a voice not knowing who it was from. She smiled a warm smile, secretly knowing who it really

was.

She continued to dream the rest of the night.

* * *

Michael was still awake in his room playing softly an old Nirvana song. 

_And I forget_

_Just what it takes_

_And yet I guess it makes me smile_

_I found it hard_

_It's hard to find_

_Oh well, whatever, nevermind _

He stopped playing and walked to the window. He looked up at the stars.

"I hope every thing turns out okay with my mother, my new friends, and with…May" he whispered her

name with a warm sweet feeling.

He picked up his guitar and finished the rest of the song.

_With the lights out it's less dangerous_

_Here we are now_

_Entertain us_

_I feel stupid and contagious_

_Here we are now_

_Entertain us_

_A mulatto_

_An albino_

_A mosquito_

_My libido_

_Yea_

_A denial_

_A denial_

_A denial_

_A denial_

_A denial_

_A denial_

_A denial_

_A denial_

_A denial……._

By the time he finished the song his throat was sore. He dropped himself on his bed and put his guitar

Away in its capsule. He flicked the lights to off and continued thinking of the day before him. He quietly

drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Outside a dark figure stood staring at the sleeping boy inside the room, eyeing him and his Ranger's jacket, 

waiting to pounce…with the lights out…

* * *

**oh man cliffhanger baby. ha yeah don't worry the next chapter will be up titled: encounter which i think is a huge twist...**


	8. Encounter

_**Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon**_

**Have to thank you guys for the reviews, now some bad news…no i'm not ending this story, but I am going to make you wait for the next chapter sorry, but I have to get to writing as always I'll leave the title of the next chapter at the bottom.**

_**ENCOUNTER**_

Ash awoke the next morning, he still felt tired.

"Oh, what time is it?" he asked

He turned around and saw May, Max and Brock's bed's empty.

"What?"

He turned over and saw the clock on the wall read 9:00.

"Oh man! I'm late" he rushed out of bed. He nearly knocked over Pikachu who was still sleeping.

"Pika"

"Sorry buddy"

He grabbed his clothes and got dressed.

By the time he reached downstairs everyone one was already eating, waiting for him.

May turned around and she smiled at him "Good morning Ash".

He smiled back "Good morning May".

"You better eat something before we leave soon" she urged him

Ash looked around "where's Michael?"

"Oh we hasn't come down yet"

Ash sat and ate with his friends while waiting for Michael.

At 10:30 he looked around but still Michael wasn't there.

"Michael wasn't come down yet; do you think something's wrong?"

"I don't know" answered May

"We better go check" said Dawn already jumping out of her seat and heading toward Michael's room.

Ash and May followed her.

When they got to Michael's room it was deathly quiet.

"Is he still in there" Dawn asked

"Only one way to find out" said Ash, he turned the knob and the three stepped in.

The room was a complete mess everything thrown around, destroyed. Michael was on the floor in his boxers, his arm wrapped around his ranger's jacket, holding it tight. His head was next to broken lamp pieces. Blood was pouring out from his ear.

"Oh my god!" screamed May.

Ash walked over to him and felt his pulse.

Dawn and May both tears pouring down their faces asked "is he…."

"No" Ash answered knowing what they were going to say. "He's out cold though. Help me get him on the bed."

Dawn came over and put Michael arm on her shoulder. She and Ash picked him and sat him on the bed.

Just then Michael's eyes shot open, he got up and rushed to bathroom slamming the door behind him.

Behind the door gagging sounds were heard.

His friends just sat there all close to tears, concerned over his well being.

He walked out with a blood stained tissue on his mouth, Wiping off blood. He looked up. He saw his friends looking terribly concerned.

"I…" he began his voice was deep and rough "I couldn't breath" he said, he threw the tissue away. By the time he turned around the girls were hugging him.

"We were so worried about you!" May sobbed.

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" cried Dawn.

Both of the girls left wet spots on his shoulders were their tears were.

"May…Dawn" he said softly "could I at least get dressed first?"

Both of the girls backed up blushing. Michael picked up his black shirt and put it on.

"So Michael what happened?" Ash asked him.

Michael was putting his pants on "I really don't remember, I guess someone must have broken in"

"How do you know?" May asked him

He pointed behind them to the broken window.

"I must have said something to scare them, sleep talking or something that's probably why the hit me in the head"

He walked over to his jacket and tripped over nothing he laid there for a moment and got up.

"I remember someone repeatedly saying _it's in the jacket…it's in the jacket_" his legs suddenly gave out, he fell to his knees, his arms holding him up. Michael grabbed a tissue where he coughed up more blood.

"Are you sure you don't want to get checked out?" asked Dawn

"No" he said putting his jacket on "I've got to get to my mom" he slowly coughed again.

His friends knew he was in bad condition and in very serious trouble, but they still admired his bravery.

"Come on" he said smiling "race you guys to breakfast" he ran out of the room.

"You're gonna lose, Michael" May laughed as Dawn and her ran after Michael. Ash saw him fly down the stairs nearly falling but held himself up.

"_Wow, this guy was nearly killed last night but he acts as if everything's ok _thought Ash _either he's really brave, incredibly stupid or something else is up…._

* * *

**T****he title of the next chapter, chapter 9 is titled: **_**a moment's peace**_


	9. A Moment's Peace

_**Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon**_

_**A MOMENT'S PEACE**_

After they had eaten, the six friends were now walking toward the town where Michael's mom was.

"Hey Michael I wanted to ask…" Max began

"Yeah, Max?"

"Were you once a Pokemon Ranger" he said pointing to Michael tattered Pokemon ranger's Jacket.

"Oh that, well it's a long story" he began "it not actually mine, I wear it because of how much it means to me."

Michael soon closed his eyes remembering back, way back to the beginning

"This is my Dad's jacket, he was a Pokemon Ranger."

"Your Dad was a Pokemon Ranger?' asked Brock.

"Yep, and so is my older brother"

"Back in the day when everything was alright before any of this began…My brother and I were best friends. We dreamed of becoming famous Pokemon Rangers like our dad."

"One day our mom got really sick, we didn't know what to do. Our dad came home for the first time in months we were so happy to see him and spend time with him, but my mom needed immediate care…"

* * *

"_She has a newly discovered virus" the doctor said "if she takes care of herself it will not be fatal but it's most likely permanent"_

_The woman looked down saddened by the news she had just received_

_Outside the door, two boys one standing on the others shoulders were listening in _

"_Michael what are they saying?" said the boy on the bottom. He had messy long black hair and was wearing a head band._

"_I don't know I can't…" suddenly the door opened_

_Their father looked at them with tears in his eyes "let's go home boys"_

"_Oh man "said the young Michael _

* * *

"Come on you guys, it's getting dark we better start setting up camp" Brock said 

Michael looked at the ground recalling all these memories were harder than he had thought.

* * *

"_So wait you guys are just leaving!?!" Michael screamed at his father and brother_

_It was almost three years since they learned of their mom's virus. His dad and brother were leaving. His dad was called away on an important mission._

"_Look Michael, I'm a Pokemon ranger and when duty call duty calls" _

"_But what about mom! What about the Family!" he screamed "what about me!"_

"_Michael you're thirteen, I need you to stay here and watch after your mother, your brother is going to come with me for a while and once he learns all he can I'll come back for you."_

_Michael ran up to his father and hugged him, tears were in his eyes "you promise?"_

_He smiled at his son "I promise"_

_Michael watched his brother and father leave out the door; he ran into his room and cried._

"_Michael what's wrong" his mother called_

_Michael looked up from his pillow. Realizing the situation at hand he wipes off his tears and walks in front of the mirror and puts on his most serious face._

"_Nothing mom" he called to her "nothings wrong…not anymore…"_

* * *

It was dark. Everyone was sitting around the campfire listening to Michael story. 

"That was the last time I saw my dad" he said

"The next day, his ship was capsized by a group of angry Gyarados; the only survivor was my brother."

"That's when all the responsibility at home was thrown on me, my brother stayed and became a Pokemon ranger, I was happy for him. At least one of us got to live out their dream, I stayed at home where I learned to play guitar. Just two years ago my brother came home and decided to take care of mom for a while so I could travel with my band…"

* * *

"_So all of sudden you Mr. I- leave- home- forever-and- I- expect- you- to- take-me-back, leaving mom and I to fend for ourselves… why did you want to come back home!!?"_

"_Little brother… aren't you happy to see me?"_

"_Look, do whatever you want" said Michael grabbing his bag and guitar case._

"_Where are you going!" his brother screamed_

"_To Frankie's, you said, go on Mike, go travel around" he said anger and tears in his eyes._

"_Besides, he was more of a brother to me, than you ever were…" Michael turned around not letting his first tears in two years be noticed by his brother._

_His brother almost dropped to the floor when he heard his kid brother say that "you don't mean that…"_

"_Good luck" he said softly and ran off toward his friend's house._

_He thought he heard his brother say "good luck …too you too." But he wasn't sure…he wasn't sure of anything any more…._

* * *

"Hey Michael" asked Max 

"Yeah?"

"If your brother is a Pokemon Ranger and is at home Taking care of your mom does that mean that…."

Immediately Michael knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah, that guy who called at the Pokemon Center, Lunick…he's my brother"

* * *

**the next chapter is entitled: obsessions**


	10. Obsessions

_**Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon**_

_**Nor the songs or the song lyrics used in the story**_

**I guess the advanceshipping starts on this chapter keeps going in the following chapters. any mistakes tell me and i'll fix them. thanks**

_**OBSSESIONS **_

"Lunick is your brother!?!" everyone said at the same time.

"Yeah…since this morning I haven't talked to him in two years… time goes by quick doesn't it"

"Hey Michael, why do you think, the person who broke into your room last night wanted your dad's jacket so bad" asked Ash

"Any number of reasons" Michael answered "there are still some secrets to this jacket I don't know of… "

"Well enough of this sad life story, we should get some rest, here I got just the song to help you guys sleep"

He pulled out his guitar a played a slow three chord song by led zeppelin.

_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold _

_And she's buying the stairway to heaven. _

_When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed _

_With a word she can get what she came for. _

_Ooh, ooh, and she's buying the stairway to heaven._

Brock and Max climbed into their sleeping bags and started to fall asleep. Dawn closed her eyes and listened to Michael song.

_There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure _

_'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings. _

_In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings, _

_Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiving. _

_Ooh, it makes me wonder, _

_Ooh, it makes me wonder._

Ash looked over at May; she was taking her gloves off.

_This is the perfect time to tell her, Michael and Dawn are too into the song to hear me... okay here I go._

"Um May" he began. She looked over at him.

"Yeah Ash?"

"I have something that I want to tell you, something I've been meaning to get off my chest…"

May gasped. She knew what was coming. Michael's soft singing filled the air around them.

_There's a feeling I get when I look to the west, _

_And my spirit is crying for leaving. _

_In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees, _

_And the voices of those who stand looking. _

_Ooh, it makes me wonder, _

_Ooh, it really makes me wonder._

_And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune _

_Then the piper will lead us to reason. _

_And a new day will __**DAWN**__ or those who stand long _

_And the forests will echo with laughter. _

Pikachu went and crawled next to the fire, rolled into a little yellow ball and started sleeping.

"Ash, are you okay?" May asked him as a faint blush came over Ash's face.

"M-M-May! I-I th-think I'm falling in…love… with you." Ash stuttered out, his face becoming redder as he finished his sentence.

_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now, _

_It's just a spring clean for the __**MAY**__ queen. _

_Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run _

_There's still time to change the road you're on. _

_And it makes me wonder._

May blushed when she heard that. "R-really?" she asked.

"When did it happen?" May asked, sitting down closer to him.

_Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know, _

_The piper's calling you to join him, _

_Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know _

_Your stairway lies on the whispering wind. _

"I guess, since a while ago…you know we've always been friends but after a while It felt like it was becoming something more…" Ash was looking deep into her eyes.

"Ash I…I…Michael…" she stuttered. Ash eyes grew wide when he heard his name.

"You like him, don't you" he said looking at the ground.

Michael across from them continued singing. Secretly looking and eavesdropping in on their conversation.

_And as we wind on down the road _

_Our shadows taller than our soul._

"Ash it's just… you took so long to tell me and I…" May was starting to cry. She tried to hold herself back.

"No I get it" Ash said hiding the sorrow in his voice. "You go and be happy with him, he'll take care of you now!"

"Ash no" May's tears couldn't be held back any longer, she wept.

Michael didn't finish Stairway to heaven. He felt …the same way when his dad and brother left him all those years ago…when they left him with all the responsibility. He knew that this wasn't as bad, but he couldn't help the way he felt…

He dropped his guitar on the floor, Waking Dawn from her sleep. May and Ash looked up, they both realized what had happened.

Michael stood up tears in his eyes "…you're all the same…" he forced out. He turned and started to head into the woods. Ash stood up and tried to stop him but unfortunately he was also hurt and all the wrong things came out.

"Look Michael, i'm sorry I hurt you, but you can't go around whining and feeling sorry for yourself!"

Michael turned around. A storm of emotions were in his head, old memories, new memories, and things he just couldn't comprehend.

"Look Ash, don't get angry at me because May doesn't like you back ok. Maybe if you weren't so dense and thick headed you would have said something earlier"

"What did you say?" Ash stepped forward. Michael with hurt and anger in his eyes pushed him back hard.

"Just leave me alone" he said.

Ash retaliated. He spun Michael round and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Why'd you do that for?"

"Ash, Michael stop please!" May screamed at them. A downpour of tears flowing down her face.

"I said…leave me Alone!" he shoved Ash again but this time all the way to the ground.

Ash got up and tackled him to the ground sending both of them over a cliff. They rolled down until a boulder stopped them. Michael's back was the one that hit it.

He pulled Ash over his shoulders were they continued rolling, all the way into a lake at the bottom of the hill.

May and Dawn ran down the hill, stopping just before hitting the water. They saw the two guys fighting in the water.

"Ash! Michael!" called Dawn. Tears were rolling down both of the girls faces by now.

Suddenly Ash was thrown all the way from the lake to the shore. His hat flew off his head. Michael emerged from the lake, pure anger in his eyes.

May and Dawn looked on, surprised by Michael strength.

He walked over to Ash and raised his fist, looking to deliver the finishing blow.

"NO! STOP!"

Michael and Ash looked at May, she was on her knees now.

"Stop please…" she was weeping, begging them to stop.

Michael lowered his fist and looked at Ash. His lip was cut and bleeding. Michael lowered his hand and wheezed.

He noticed the he was having trouble breathing, _probably from landing on that rock_ he thought.

He got up and slowly walked out of the Lake, limping. He made his way into the forest. He stopped and turned around. He looked deep into both of the girl's eyes. Tears forming in his own, if you looked into his eyes for that one moment you'd see they say a simple _I'm sorry._

He turned around and walked off not saying a word. May and Dawn watch him disappear, soaking wet into the forest.

**

* * *

**

**Yeah the shipping will continue in the chapters to come. the next chapter is entitled: walking disaster**

**oh and the reason i made the words:MAy and Dawn bold in the lyrics are just their names were in the song.that's it**


	11. Walking Disaster

_**Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon**_

_**Nor the songs or the song lyrics used in the story**_

**Man this is getting deep but it's not over yet.**

_**WALKING DISASTER**_

Ash was lying in his sleeping bag. He was sitting up drying off his hair with a towel.

"Why did you do that?" May asked him.

"He started it" Ash grumbled.

"Yeah, well you said some pretty nasty things to him too, you know"

Ash dropped his head; he felt a tear rolling down his face.

"Your right May, I shouldn't have said those things."

May sat down next to him.

"It's okay, don't worry I could tell, he was sorry too."

"May" Ash looked at her "It doesn't matter who you choose, I just want you to be happy, ok I would never do anything to hurt you" he starred deep into her two clear crystal blue eyes.

"Ash..." she began, she laid her head on his chest. She heard his heart beating slowly.

"Did Dawn go out and look for him" he asked quietly.

"Yeah she did"

"Aren't, you jealous or something?' he asked her."That she's out there with him?"

She didn't answer him, instead she got closer to him, their faces inches apart. She pressed her lips against his; he was surprised at first but slowly closed his eyes and kissed her back.

_

* * *

__I haven't been home for a while  
I'm sure everything's the same  
Mom and Dad both in denial  
An only child to take the blame_

Michael sang a Sum 41 song as he limped away from the campsite through the forest.

His whole body ached; every time he took a step it hurt so badly he couldn't even describe it.

His body soon collapsed due to the pain. He looked up and saw a clear blue lake in front of him. The moon's reflection was in the water. The forest Pokemon were singing,

He laid back against a tree watching the beautiful sight before him.

_As far as I can tell_

_It's just voices in my head_

_Am I talking to myself?_

_'Cause I don't know what I just said_

"Everything is falling apart, my friendships, my family, my life…. "

_On a mission nowhere bound_

_Inhibitions underground_

_A shallow grave I_

_Have dug all by myself_

_Far is where I fell_

_Maybe I'm better off dead_

_Am I at the end of nowhere_

_Is this as good as it gets?_

He looked down, his mind racing, his chest painfully breathing in and out. He felt so bad, _everything is going wrong maybe_ he thought _I shouldn't be here…. am I better off dead? Is this as good as it gets? _

What Michael didn't know was, his lack of medical attention was taking its toll on him. He knew he had to get to his mother some way, some how.

_And now I've been gone for so long  
I can't remember who was wrong  
All innocence is long gone  
I pledge allegiance to a world of disbelief  
Where I belong_

_A walking disaster  
The son of all bastards  
You regret you made me  
It's too late to save me  
_

* * *

At the campsite Ash and May were inseparable. Still locked in that passionate kiss 

_I've been craving this for so long…_she thought _I can't believe it._

_So I've guess you've chosen _

_Yes…I guess I have...Maybe._

Her heart began to beat heavily as she wrapped her arms around him. Ash didn't seem to mind, as he held her close as well, his hands against her back.

It seemed like the moment lasted for hours, but May eventually broke off the kiss to breathe fresh air. She rested her head against Ash's shoulder, and he rested his head on May's opposite shoulder as he leaned his back against a rock.

"I love you, May" he whispered in her ear.

He hesitated at first but soon her emotions got the best of her "I love you…Ash"

She grabbed him and laid him on the ground jumping on top of him.

"May, wha…" he managed to get out, before they were locked in another kiss.

He slowly put his arms around her and brought her down close to him.

May took off her bandana and put it over his eyes.

May was in a deep passion, she wanted more.

She slowly released her tongue from her mouth and Ash accepted it into his.

_I can't stop; I have been waiting for him to love me for so long...I… have to get it out…._

* * *

Dawn was searching the forest, looking for Michael. At every weird sound she heard she was getting scared. She wished she would find him, but what she really wished was to be held… in his arms. 

_I will be home in a while_

_You don't have to say a word_

_I can't wait to see you smile_

_Wouldn't miss it for the world_

_I will be home in a while_

_You don't have to say a word_

_I can't wait to see you smile_

_Wouldn't miss it for the world_

**

* * *

**

**I'll say just this...May is not the only one who likes Michael…and the next chapter may upset a few so. the next chapter is entiteld: poison**


	12. Poison

_**Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon**_

_**Nor the songs or the song lyrics used in the story**_

**Ok here it is probably the most sensual part of this whole story, no this not a lemon chapter nowhere near that.**

_**POISON**_

_I want to love you, but I better not touch _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous… _

_Poison_

* * *

Michael sat with his back pressed up against a tree staring at the moon thinking about what had just happened. He was having trouble breathing after the attack in his room and the fight, he was pretty banged up. 

'Michael?" a voice called to him.

He turned around not seeing anybody in the darkness of the forest.

"Who is it?" he called standing up

Suddenly a girl appeared before him.

"Michael" Dawn rushed at him and hugged him.

"Why'd you run off like that?' he could see the tears starting to from in her eyes.

"I had to be alone for a minute…to think" he sat back down.

She sat down next to him looking at his face.

"Michael I…" she struggled with her words, a tear rolled down her cheek.

She put her head on his shoulder. Michael looked down at her, studying her face, all the way up and down her body, his eyes moved.

_No, don't _he thought.

"I don't know what I would have done without you" she said whispering softly into his ear.

A small breeze blew. He felt her shiver next to him. He slowly put his arm around her, warming her up.

_What are you doing? _A part of his mind asked him.

_She's cold, what do you want me to do?_

He looked down at her. Her blue eyes glistening in the moonlight like two floating sapphires.

He felt a sudden urge to get closer to her.

She felt the same and looked up at him.

"Michael…" she began

"I…" he began

But neither one finished each others sentence.

She got closer soon she was pressing her lips to his, her chest pressing up against his. His heart was beating like crazy now. He kissed her back gently.

_No, what am I doing, this isn't...Right _he thought this, but in reality he wanted more.

Dawn slowly took off his shirt exposing his bare chest and slight six-pack. She slowly climbed on top of him.

He ran his fingers through her hair slowly resting his hand under her hat; he slowly removed it and could see her eyes shining in the moon.

_Oh this is so awesome….no wait I can't… But …I know…no!_

She caressed his chest lovingly as her heart beat heavily. Michael squeezed her to him, embracing her into a tight hug. Her chest once again pressing up against him, he loved how she felt pressed toward his bare chest. Dawn did as well, as she squeezed him back.

He slowly ran his hand on her leg starting from her thigh and all the way down.

He sat up. Dawn wrapped her legs around him. She was sitting on his lap facing him. They stared at each other and soon were locked in another passionate kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Michael slowly moved his hand down her leg, causing her to shudder. He slowly removed one of her boots, she helped with the other. Once her boot was off he removed her socks and tickled her foot. She silently giggled.

Dawn took her arms off of him for a second and took the clips out of her hair letting it run wild and free.

They soon were in yet another kiss. Dawn caressed his messy long black hair between her fingers. One of His hands wandered up and down her back, the other on her leg. She didn't care what he was doing and just continued to kiss him dearly, this time the kiss was deeper, more romantic.

Michael opens his eyes. He hesitated when he felt her tongue slowly leave her mouth and wanting to come into his.

He remembers a song he heard when he was younger, by Alice Cooper.

_I want to love you, but I better not touch _

"What should I do?" he thought.

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

"This romance is so sweet, this passion so hot, this kiss so great" he thought.

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much _

He let his emotions go and greeted her tongue with his. Both of their tongues entwined with each other, Dancing in their mouths.

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous…Poison._

Michael slowly leaned back against the tree, never moving away from her lips. He pulled her leg around him grasping it, stroking it gently. She moaned in enjoyment.

She squeezed him closer to her, he squeezed back. Never wanting to let go…

Never wanting this moment to die…………

_**

* * *

**_

**Yeah, ok, well the next chapter is entitled: never mind **


	13. Never Mind

_**Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon**_

_**NEVERMIND **_

Ash awoke the next morning. It was early; Brock and Max were still asleep, Pikachu slept next to the dead fire. It was a cold morning

_Man, is it cold._

He looked around hoping to see his two other friends, but they were nowhere to be found

_I wonder how Michael and Dawn are holding up, they've been out in the forest all night, and it's so cold…_

He shivered.

_I have to tell him I'm sorry, fight or no fight he's still my friend and friends look out after another. I hope they're all right._

He looked to his side. May was asleep next to him, her arm around his waist. He smiled and bent down and planted a small kiss on her cheek.

_I feel like the luckiest guy in the world _He thought.

* * *

Michael awoke the next morning. He felt cold; he saw he wasn't wearing a shirt. 

"What" he saw Dawn lying next to him, her arm were around him.

Michael looked out towards the lake, his shirt floating in the middle.

Suddenly a Pidgey picked it up and flew off.

"Wow, I guess I'm going shirtless today…" he heard a soft moan. He looked down Dawn slowly moved next to him.

He smiled _she looks so cute_ he thought

He slowly moved her long blue hair out of her face.

Bit by bit he approached her and gave her a kiss.

Carefully he got up, trying not to wake her up. The air was cold, he grabbed his jacket, just as he was about to put it on, Michael looked down and saw the girl shiver.

_Well I can't possibly do anything worse to my body now can't I…. _

He grabbed his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

Another freezing breeze blew. He crossed his arm hoping to get warm, and he approached the lake. Michael put his hands in the icy water, washing his face.

_You're going to catch a cold, you idiot._

Michael walked back over to Dawn and huddled close to her. Despite being cold he could feel the warmth of her body next to him. He put his arm around her.

_I feel like the luckiest guy in the world _He thought.

* * *

Ash by now had gotten up. He got dressed and put his shoes on. May still lying in the sleeping bag, she awoke. 

"Ash?" she asked rubbing her eyes "where are you going?"

"Michael and Dawn haven't came back yet, I'm going out to look for them"

"They haven't come back yet!" May was wide awake upon hearing this "oh no"

"May I'm sure they're ok, but I have to go look for them, something could be wrong…I'll be back" he ran off into the forest.

"Be careful" May closed her eyes a tear forming in her eye "Michael…Dawn, please be all right" she whispered.

* * *

Ash ran through the forest looking for his friends. He stopped in his tracks when he heard singing 

_And now I've been gone for so long_

Ash looked to his left and followed his ears. He continued running he recognized the voice.

_I can't remember who was wrong_

"Please, please be ok you guys"

_All innocence is long gone_

Ash stopped running and saw a vast blue lake before him. On the edge of the lake was Michael without a shirt on.

_I will be home in a while_

_You don't have to say a word_

Dawn had his jacket on her shoulders, she was still asleep. "Ok…they're ok…" Ash sighed.

_I can't wait to see you smile_

_Wouldn't miss it for the world_

"Michael!" he shouted to him.

Michael turned around to look at him. Ash walked over and sat down next to him.

"Oh man you had us worried there; we thought something had happened to you guys."

"Oh sorry" He said "it had gotten dark when Dawn found me so, we camped out here."

Ash looked at the ground, Michael stared out into space.

"Look, Ash/Michael… I'm Sorry" they said together.

"I'm sorry man, I shouldn't have acted like that" Michael said, a tear falling down his cheek.

"I shouldn't have said those things; i'm sorry" a tear also fell down his cheek. Ash wiped it off and stuck his hand out to Michael.

"Friends….?"

Michael stared at his hand, and slowly formed a smile.

"..To the end." He shook Ash's hand.

"Come on" Michael began, but his coughing drowned him out. "Let's get Dawn back to the campsite before she gets sick also."

Michael stood up he shivered; as he exhaled his breath was seen.

"Aren't you cold?" Ash asked him

Michael looked at him and said "I'll be fine…oh well, whatever, never mind".

They laughed. The two walked towards the young sleeping Pokemon coordinator. They were both glad that their friendship wasn't over and that they had a friend…till the end.

* * *

**friendships are saved and everyone's ok. next chapter entitled: home coming**


	14. Home Coming

_**Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon**_

_**Nor the lyrics to the songs used in the story**_

_**HOME COMING**_

May was up and dressed. Brock and Max were starting to wake up. Pikachu was sitting on the edge of the campsite staring into the forest, waiting for Ash to come back.

"Pikachu" it said sadly. May walked over and sat down next to Pikachu, petting his head.

"Don't worry Pikachu, I'm sure their okay" she looked into the forest hoping to see her three friends walking out okay.

May looked up when she heard a twig break. She squinted her eyes and in the distance of the forest she saw her friends.

The air had gotten painfully cold. May tried to cover her face as the wind blew. She saw Ash with his hood on shivering but when she saw Michael she couldn't believe her eyes.

_Why in the hell is he shirtless in this weather _She thought?

He was carrying Dawn who was wearing his jacket, covering her face from the cold. May looked at him carrying her; she felt jealous but knew she had to help them.

"Michael, Ash…we have to get to the Pokemon center quick it's getting colder by the second".

"What about all of our stuff" Michael asked her, putting Dawn down to let her walk.

"We got it" shouted Brock "Michael here, you could use this" he tossed Michael one of his shirts.

"Thanks" Michael quickly put the shirt on.

"Michael what happened to your other shirt?" May asked him.

Michael blushed. He looked over at Dawn who was also blushing but turned away in time so that May didn't notice her.

"Uh…a Pidgey stole it…it's a long story"

"Oh" May looked at the ground, feeling heartbroken.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. It was Ash. He smiled at her, she smiled back. "I'm sure Michael will tell us all about it later, right?"

Michael blushed again "uh, yeah right…now let's get to the Pokemon center".

* * *

The six friends finally arrived at the Pokemon center a half hour later, everyone nearly frozen. Sitting in the lobby was a familiar looking guy with brown hair. He turned around when he heard them come in. 

"Where the hell have YOU been?" he screamed.

"…Frankie?" Michael asked confused "what…" he began.

"What took you guys so long, What did you guys Make out all night long in the forest?!?"

Ash, Michael, May and Dawn looked at each other blushing.

"Look dude; guess what nurse joy said we can play here tonight"

"Tonight!" He looked at the situation he was in. "but I have to…"

"Mike you are in no shape to go out right now."

"Yeah well, I'm in no shape to perform tonight." Michael argued with him.

"Just one song please….." he begged him.

Michael looked back at his friends eyeing their tired faces. He turned back to Frank "ok but you pay for the rooms".

"Deal now come on we go on in ten"

* * *

Michael was getting ready strumming his guitar when his friends came down. 

"You guys should be upstairs resting"

May stepped forward "we didn't want to miss this."

He smiled "thanks you guys."

"Michael!" Someone yelled at him. He turned around and nearly fell. It was his mother and brother.

"…mom?" he ran over to her and hugged her. She had the same face as her sons, the only diffrence was her hair was longer.

"Michael you've gotten so tall… but you're so skinny have you been eating?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Frankie called us and told us you were performing here tonight"

"Did he, now?" he looked over his brother, eyeing the floor, wearing his headband and Ranger's jacket.

"Hey bro…" Michael began.

"Hey…" he began, Michael hugged him.

"What are you…?"

"I'm sorry bro...I'm sorry, Frankie might have been there more often but… you're still my brother" Michael was crying soaking his brother's jacket.

"Aw that's so awesome …" Dawn began.

"Oh, you guys" Michael called his over friends while wiping away his tear. "this is my mom and brother, Lunick"

"Nice to meet you guys" Lunick out stretched his hand.

They formally introduced each other, soon it was time for the show to began

* * *

Michael walked on to the stage. He watched his friends, family, and fans cheering him on. 

_Oh man I feel sick, my back my stomach I feel light headed….help me_

He thought this. but to everyone else he had a huge smile on.

He started strumming his guitar not knowing what to play.

Then started a song by the grunge band Nirvana

_Load up on guns_

_Bring your friends_

_Its fun to lose_

_And to pretend_

_She's overboard_

_Myself assured_

_I know I know_

_A dirty word_

_With the lights out its less dangerous_

_Here we are now_

_Entertain us_

_I feel stupid and contagious_

_Here we are now_

_Entertain us_

_A mulatto_

_An albino_

_A mosquito_

_My libido_

_Yea_

His voice sounded incredibly rough and scratchy fitting the persona of the song.

_Im worse at what I do best_

_And for this gift I feel blessed_

_Our little group has always been_

_And always will until the end_

_With the lights out its less dangerous_

_Here we are now_

_Entertain us_

_I feel stupid and contagious_

_Here we are now_

_Entertain us_

_A mulatto_

_An albino_

_A mosquito_

_My libido_

_Yea_

Ash looked over at May. She looked worried. "What's wrong May?"

"I'm worried about him" she said "he's looks weary and tired and after all that he's been through emotionally and physically. How can he even stand up there…?"

Michael by this time was so dizzy and light headed, seeing colors not even discovered before; he never remembers anything beyond this point.

_And I forget_

_Just what it takes_

_And yet I guess it makes me smile_

_I found it hard_

_Its hard to find_

_Oh well, whatever, nevermind_

_With the lights out its less dangerous_

_Here we are now_

_Entertain us_

_I feel stupid and contagious_

_Here we are now_

_Entertain us_

_A mulatto_

_An albino_

_A mosquito_

_My libido_

_A denial_

_A denial_

_A denial_

_A denial_

_A denial_

_A de…nial_

_A deni….al_

_A…den…al_

_a……a…de…_

Michael blacks out and falls face first off the stage, and he crashed into one of his guitar amps,his mind shuts down and he looses all consciousness.

* * *

**i feel like the next chapter is...i don't know weird but anyway, tell me what you think. please is this good for my first time? well my computers acting up and i can't use word so i have to wait for a while sorry. **

**next chapter entitled**: **_Heart-Shaped Box_**


	15. Heart Shaped Box

_**Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon**_

**This is the longest chapter so far and probably the realization of everyone's feelings for each other. So I don't know, I don't feel it's the best chapter but I tried,**

**HEART-SHAPED BOX**

_Michael watched his entire family, his friends everyone who's ever been there for him, staring at him. With eyes, glowing eyes, unfriendly eyes, eyes he didn't recognize._

"_What" he said the characters around him didn't move._

"_Ash" Ash turned around and walked away in to the darkness._

"_May" she turned around and disappeared._

"_Dawn" she disappeared_

"_Mom"_

"_Frankie"_

"_Bro"_

"_Brock"_

"_Max"_

"_Wait come back, I'm sorry... wait!" _

* * *

Michael awoke in sweat. He was in a hospital bed at the Pokemon center. Ash and May were lying asleep in a couch not to far from him. 

_What happened to me _he thought. He tried to move but his whole body ached. He could barely move. _And why can't I breathe?_

Ash slowly opened his eyes, waking up. May who was lying on his shoulder, also quietly awoke.

"Michael" Ash said standing up "how are feeling buddy?"

"Oh man" Michael replied "what happened?" Michael felt a bandage around his nose "what's this?"

"You passed out on stage, and fell on an amplifier, breaking your nose, and you spent the rest of the day unconscious, we were worried about you, man"

"Michael?" Ash and Michael looked at May, she was tying her bandana on her head. She walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess, what did the doctors say?"

"Oh, they said you had pneumonia from being out in the cold weather, exhaustion and you may have suffered a concussion that night in your room."

"Wow, I can't believe you remembered all that," he chuckled. May was glad to see he was in a cheerful mood "what about everyone else?"

"Your mom, Lunick, Max and Brock are in the waiting room" Ash said "and Frankie is…."

A knock came at the window.

They turned around to see who it was, it was Frankie.

"Open up" he said. Ash looked at Michael who gave him the Ok to let him in.

"Hey Mikey how are feeling?"

"Frank what are you doing here?" he asked him.

"Look" Frank began "I just wanted to see how you were, that's all".

"What, why are coming through the window?"

"Oh, isn't this where we parked our car…around here?"

"Oh no…you got to go" Michael got up and shut the window, leaving his friend outside.

"Oh man I…" Michael stopped and suddenly his face went pale, he fell to the ground with a loud thud, breaking his nose again.

"Michael" Ash and May screamed.

Nurse joy rushed into the room. "Oh no he's going into shock, please clear the room" she shooed them out the door and shut it.

May fell into Ash's arms and cried.

"Don't cry May."

"I'm so worried about him; I hope he'll be okay." Ash wiped away her tears. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Ash"

"Come on May, I've got an idea that will make you and Michael feel better".

* * *

Hours later around 7:00 pm, Michael awoke again. It was getting dark outside. Lunick and Frankie were by his side. 

"What's up" Frank said.

"What Happened?"

"You fell…again" his brother told him.

"Where's mom?"

"Oh… mom's health declined while you were in here… so we check her in too"

"Is she ok?" He asked him.

"She's fine little brother, don't worry she's well taken care of."

"Great I come over here to make sure _she's_ ok, instead I end up getting sick"

"Hey" Frankie assured him "you just concentrate on getting better ok, we can't lose you, dude"

"Oh yeah Michael, that girl Dawn came in while you were asleep"

"She did, what did she say?"

"Nothing much she cried a bit and wished you get better, oh and…she kissed you on the lips"

Michael licked his lips "really?"

"Yeah it was just before we came in; she really likes you, bro"

Michael slightly blushed "yeah…"

"Oh hey Frankie" Lunick asked him "why did you get kicked out of that room where all those girls were?"

"Oh I told them if that was where I parked my car but… I guess it wasn't"

Michael laughed at him "why is that your excuse for everything, your just like that doctor who said I broke my leg, cause I was growing"

They all burst out laughing.

"Ok little brother" Lunick said to him "we'll leave you here now to rest, let's go Frank"

Michael watched them walked out, his eyes becoming heavy, he remembered his friends and how they have always been there for him. As he was closing his eyes he distinctly saw a girl, a girl he felt he had seen before. She walked up to him and kissed him.

* * *

Michael awoke. He opened his eyes and on the wall in front of him was circled April 5. 

_I've been asleep for two days _he thought _great _he sniffed his t-shirt _oh man, I need a shower._

He noticed there was something on his chest. It was a small red heart shaped box. He opened it; inside there were three pieces of paper. The first one was a note from May.

_Dear Michael_

_Ash told me writing to you would make me feel better. I cried after you collapsed three days ago, I thought…well nevermind I know that your ok now. Your mother is doing fine she's slowly recovering but I'm worried about you please don't leave us we need you, I need you, please get better soon._

_Your friend…to the end ___

_May_

He smiled as he read the note. _She needs me? _He thought He looked in to the box and was another note this one from Dawn.

_Dear Michael_

_May told me she was writing a note to you so I decided I would too. I have to tell you something really important and I don't know how to write it out…I think I love you._

Michael put down the note in his lap as he read this part. He couldn't believe it. _Love?_ His curiosity kept edging him on to read further.

_I couldn't stop thinking about that night when we we're alone. I enjoyed it so much. But I know you don't feel the same way, that I feel about you, but I just had to tell you. _

He noticed the ink from the note was hard to read. The paper had been gotten wet sometime ago, by a tear.

_Please get better_

_Your friend… to the end _

_Dawn _

Michael put the note down. He felt so very confused about everything. He pulled the last note of the box it was from Ash.

_Hey Michael_

_I hope you get better buddy. I wanted to tell you that May said to me, the night when you ran off that she loved you._

_Instead of me_

Ash liked her. I knew it, I had a feeling…oh man he must be heart broken. He read on.

_I made her a promise that no matter whom she chose that I wanted her to be happy; I hope I say this right but I guess she chose you, and I hope you guys will be happy together. I got to go, sorry_

_Your friend…to the end_

_Ash_

Oh man, I screwed up big time why did I ever go with this thing. Why? Why?

Michael got up from the bed. He pulled all the cords and tubes from himself. One of the IVs was in his arm, when he pulled it out it started to bleed nonstop, splattering on the walls.

He started toward the door, but knew if they saw him they would send him back. He walked toward the window and opened it. He took one last look inside. He saw the heart shaped box, Michael grabbed it and a blank piece of paper, scribbling some words on to it he placed the note inside and left the box on the bed.

He grabbed his Jacket and hopped out of the window, leaving the hospital.

* * *

"OH NO!" 

Ash and May came running.

"What's wrong D…?" Ash didn't finish his sentence. Once again it happened. An empty room, Blood splattered on the walls…Michael was no where to be found. In his place on the bed was the half opened heart shaped box.

"What happened, here?" May asked.

Dawn turned around, crying "Michael's gone"

"What!"

Frankie peered through the door "hey what's with all the screaming?" he looked around at all the blood stained walls.

"If this were my room I'd be furious"

Ash looked at him, frowning "Frank this is no time for jokes"

May picked up the heart shaped box and look at it. "He must have read our notes…what's this?"

She pulled out a piece of paper with red blots on it.

"Michael wrote this you guys, come here" she read it out loud:

_To my buddies_

_Speaking from the mouth of a guy who would rather be with no one else except for you guys, this should be pretty easy to understand._

_My life is miserable; I no longer can go on. I've broken so many hearts and hurt so many. May and Dawn will be better off with you Ash, I'm no good. I came here to help my mother and the only thing I've done so far is make her health decline more than it already is. The best thing I can do now is…just …leave. The worst thing I can think of is to lie to you guys by faking it and pretending as if I'm 100 percent __ok with all this._

_I've heard this life is overrated, But I hope that it gets better as we go. I know the heart shaped box was your way of communicating with me for the past two days when I was out, you've all confessed something to me, it's not your fault its our emotions we can't help the way we feel. Neither can I._

_I doubt any of this can be fixed, this is not the way, but I'll feel better if it all retuned to normal again…without me. I will still be around but just not at the moment._

_I thank you all for your letters, concern and love during the past week. Bro I leave mom in your care she was way better off with you than me. As Frank puts it __**this wasn't where I parked my car.**__ I don't have the passion anymore, and so remember it's better to burn out than fade away._

_Peace, love to all_

_Michael S. _

_Please keep going ok __**I love you **__**I LOVE YOU….**_

Frankie looked at the letter, with wide eyes "it sounds like a… suicide note"

May, Dawn and Ash looked at him with "how could he even think that" on their faces.

"Well it does…sorry"

"It's not a suicide note, look" Ash pointed out the window, the blood left a trail leading into the forest.

"We have to go find him" Dawn said "he could be hurt"

"No I'll go find him" Ash made his way to the door. May grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Ash no, you can't go by yourself"

"I have to May, he's feeling so down right now and I can't help but feel guilty about all this, I'll be fine ok"

May looked at him, her eyes starring deep into his. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips then laid her head on his shoulders, sobbing.

"Please be careful" she said.

"I will, I'll bring him back May" he hurried out the door.

Dawn looked out the window watching Ash run into the forest.

"Michael…please come back to us…to me"

* * *

Michael sat at the edge of lake. He was looking at the ground when he heard a noise. 

He looked up, he thought he saw a flying Pokemon. It looked a pink cat.

_No it couldn't be….no is just a mirage…_

He continued his train of thought of about what he did.

_Great I've really done it now. This is the worst thing I've ever done. I got to go back. I had people that cared about me friends, family…girls .that's it! _He said standing up _I'm going back!_

"Hey, buddy" said an unfamiliar voice.

Michael turned around and never saw the fist flying toward his face.

**

* * *

**

**Cliffhanger. next chapter entitled: ultimatum **


	16. Ultimatum

_**Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon**_

**sorry if it's short, more to come by the way.**

_**ULTIMATUM **_

_Where is he?_ Ash thought.

He was searching for his friend who had run off from the hospital. Ash arrived at the lake front, the blood trail stopped there.

Ash looked around not seeing anything. Just then Pikachu arrived by his side.

"Pika, pika, chu" it said

"Pikachu?" he began "I was wondering where you were, can you help me find Michael?"

"Pi-Pikachu"

"Awesome, thanks buddy"

The two of them looked around not seeing Michael or any other trace of him.

_Where could he have gone?_

He then spotted something on the ground. It was a tattered Ranger's jacket.

_Michael's jacket?...oh no. _

* * *

Michael awoke, in a strange dark room, His face hurt. 

_Where am I? _He thought.

"You're in the "Sky Fortress" " answered a voice, who seemed to be reading his thoughts.

"I'm in the what?" Michael answered back.

"Shut up!" the voice said "You may have escaped that little escapade in your room but that won't happpen again...now where is the Azure flute?"

"What are you talking about man, let me go!" Michael struggled to get up but he was pinned to the ground.

"Hey look I don't think he knows, boss" said another voice. "you better explain it to him…slowly"

"Hey!" Michael screamed out.

"Fine, Michael your father was a great Pokemon ranger…."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know" Michael quietly snickered at the voice.

He felt something hard hit his face with force. "ow!" he cried out.

"Shut up and listen…your father at his time was the Pokemon ranger who discovered the Azure flute the only way to reach the Hall of Origin, which houses the **original one**…the legendary Alpha Pokemon…Arceus!"

"What are you on Acid, that Pokemon's a myth!"

"Well apparently your father didn't think so, that flute is the only means of getting in to the Hall of Origin and…"

"Sir" interrupted the other voice "our research says the capsule that contains the flute was in the jacket"

"Oh yes" the first voice said "where is your father's jacket?"

"Uh I obviously left it at the lake…BECAUSE IT'S NOT ON ME, YOU STUPID…!"

Michael felt a fist hit his cheek and nose. He felt a trickle of blood flowing out of his nose and down his face.

A giant screen projection appears before him, but still not giving a face to the voices.

"We have the jacket in our sight boss; it's being held by a boy and his Pikachu"

"Ash, no!" Michael screamed "leave him out of this!"

"Ok" said the voice "grab it"

* * *

"Something bad must have happened to him" Ash said. 

"Pikachu" Pikachu said angrily.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash saw a shadow in the thick forest in front of him.

"Michael?" he called out. Ash ran for the shadow, but it wasn't Michael.

He ran right smack into a fist.

* * *

May, Dawn, and Frankie were sitting in the lobby of the Pokemon center waiting for Ash and Michael to come back. 

May sat holding her knees, occasionally looking at Dawn. Dawn sat twiddling her thumbs, occasionally glancing over at May. Frankie sat in the middle looking straight ahead.

"May…" Dawn began.

"Dawn…" May began.

"I know how you feel about Ash" said Dawn at the same time as May.

"I know how you feel about Michael" said May at the same time as Dawn.

They looked at each other shocked.

"I love him!" they said together again.

"I know…" May said.

"So do I…" Dawn replied.

"After that night…" May began.

"…we kissed…" Dawn continued May's sentence.

"…all night long."

May and Dawn looked up at each other blushing "you mean…" they said together "you kissed him?"

They looked at the ground for a moment as if it was the most interesting thing on the planet, huge blushes on their faces.

"Dawn, we can't hold our emotions in forever." May told her.

"Your right May, if we love them we should be out there…"

They stood up and put their hands over their hearts and pointing to the outside. "By their sides!" the girls said together.

May and Dawn grabbed their packs and ran out the door.

Frank had a puzzled look on his face as he watched the girls run out the door.

"Am I missing something here?"

Suddenly the sky went dark, a huge shadow came across the land, and a dark presence was felt.

* * *

**next chapter enitiled: _Blackout_**


	17. Blackout

_**Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon**_

**sorry about the wait you guys, my computer had a virus and it's been a hell of a week without internet...but here it is the next chapter. if you guys want i'll update tomorrow.**

_**BLACKOUT**_

Ash awoke or at least he thought he did. It was too dark to tell if his eyes were still closed or not. Pikachu was by his side also tied up. His hands were tied behind his back. Ash stood still, he felt someone pressed against his back, another person.

"Who's there" Ash said to the person behind him.

"Huh" answered the person.

"Who are you" repeated Ash

"Ash?" said the voice.

"How do you know who I am?"

"It's me, Michael"

"Michael, where are we?"

"The "sky fortress"" said Michael.

"The what?"

"It's a long story…"

Suddenly a third voice, its face still hidden by the darkness of the room, spoke in a deep voice.

"Well Ash Ketchum, thank you for bringing us one step closer to the Hall of Origin"

"Michael, what's he talking about?"

"He thinks that in my dad's jacket there some sort of flute to open the Hall of Origin where there is a legendary Pokemon named Arceus"

"Ah here it is" the voice said, a light turned on revealing a figure holding Michael's jacket but still his face wasn't revealed. The figure dug into the pockets of the jacket until he finally found what he was looking for.

"Yes, inside this capsule is the Azure flute, the key to the Hall of Origin…"

He looked down only to find that the capsule had a 10 digit code on it.

"What no!" the voiced screamed.

Ash saw a giant hand come out and picked Michael up by the collar.

"What's the code boy!" the voice said.

"I don't…know" Michael said.

The hand threw him against the wall. "Fine, you want to make this difficult, we'll make it difficult"

They watched the man walk out through a door leaving them in darkness.

"Why didn't you just tell him the code?" Ash asked him.

"Ash…" Michael began his voice sounded cracked. "I don't know it, I didn't even know about that thing"

"What do you think he's going to do?"

"I wish I knew, but there is only one thing I hope he doesn't do"

* * *

The man stood behind his associate who was sitting down controlling the ship.

"All that planning, this kid is determined not to let us get to the hall."

"Yes " said the man sitting down "having fought our men when we attacked him in his room, that kid has guts."

"Everyone has a weakness Ben, don't forget…" the man looked out through the glass of the ship and saw two girls running in the forest.

He grinned and pointed at them "there's your weakness, right there"

* * *

May and Dawn ran through the forest, searching for Ash and Michael. 

"Where could they be?" May asked.

"I don't think they came this far." Dawn replied.

"Wait look over there" May pointed into the distance of the forest, two figures in the shadows were visible, but their faces concealed.

"Michael?"

"Ash?"

They girls walked over to the figures. They stopped, May and Dawn felt a bad feeling in the pit of their stomachs. Both of them knew that couldn't be them. One of the figures approached them. Their faces revealed them to be two Boys, older than Brock.

"What are two, young, pretty girls doing this deep in the forest?" one of them asked.

"That's right you don't now what's out here." added the other figure.

"May I don't like this…" Dawn said quietly.

"Let's go." May slowly backed away but jumped went she felt a cold hand on her leg. She turned around it was one of the figures.

"Are you afraid…?" asked the figure pulling May closer to him she felt her body tense up. His hand was grasping her.

"You should be…" he ran his fingers through her hair. May was in tears. Dawn stepped forward but was held back by the other figure he had his hand across her mouth, kissing her neck.

"Why should you be afraid…?" he was a few inches away from her face, he was grabbing her so tight, May's body went numb, tears were rolling down her face.

"You should be afraid because there are some real bad guys in this part of the forest…" he pressed his lips to her forceful pushing his tongue in her mouth.

"I should know…I'm one of them…"

* * *

Ash, Michael and Pikachu struggled to get free. Pikachu was able to slip out of the rope. 

"Hey Ash I have to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry I ran away, I…you guys are my best friends, my whole life I been feeling really hurt, lost, and left out in the dark, all alone nobody caring whether I was here or not. But all that changed when I met you guys…You, Dawn, May, Brock and Max, you guys made me realize there are people who care about you…and don't ever think that your alone because your never really alone…if your friends are by your side."

"Michael, that's great, I feel glad that I helped you. You're my friend, buddy till the end."

"Yeah…but dude we got to get out of here first, you got an idea?"

"Actually I do…Pikachu do you think you can use Iron Tail on the rope's?"

"pika-Piiiikaaachuuuu" Pikachu's tail cut the ropes freeing the two of them.

"Awesome, what do we do now?" Ash looked at Michael.

"We have to get the jacket back; we can't let them open that capsule" Michael looked around and saw an air vent in the ceiling.

"I think we can fit through that" he pointed "But we need to reach it some how"

"No problem" Ash said. "Go, Staravia use Aerial Ace and make a hole in the vent" Ash threw a pokeball in the air unleashing a magnificent brown bird. Staravia made a hole in the vent with ease.

"Good job Staravia, return" Ash called his Pokemon back.

"Great, ok give me boost" Michael said. Ash put his hands together as Michael climbed up into the vent.

"Hey Michael, don't forget me" Ash called out.

"Here take my hand" Michael extended both of his hands out to Ash. Ash used the wall to help him climb into the vent.

"Okay, let's go" Ash said "let's find the jacket, get in, get out, and go home."

"You think everyone at the Pokemon center's okay, you know how May and Dawn get worried about us" Michael asked.

"I'm sure their okay…" Ash said "…I hope their okay"

* * *

**next chapter entitled : _it begins_**


	18. It Begins

_**Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon**_

_**IT BEGINS**_

"Frankie" Max had finally found Frank, after he had been searching for him all morning.

"Hey, what's up Max?"

"Where is everyone, I haven't seen them around all day."

"Oh, well Mike ran into the forest, Ash went off to look for him."

"What about my sister"

"She ran off with Dawn a few minutes ago, I haven't seen them since."

"I'm worried about them, I haven't seen her all day" Max looked down with a serious look on his face.

"Don't worry Max, I'm sure they'll be back soon" Frankie stopped suddenly.

A loud rumbling was heard. He ran outside Max followed him in the sky was huge ship fly incredibly low, heading to the north..

* * *

"Hey Ash could you move a little bit faster" Michael, Ash and Pikachu were crawling thought the vents of the "sky fortress" looking for the Pokemon ranger's jacket. 

"Hey I would but it's a tight squeeze in here" a low creaking was heard above their heads.

"Did you hear that?" Michael asked him.

"Uh oh"

The floor beneath them gave way. Sending the three of them crashing to the ground Michael landed first with Ash and Pikachu landing on top of him.

Two men turned around to see the two teenagers and Pikachu lying on the ground.

Ash and Michael slowly got up, then realizing they had fallen into the wrong room.

"Uh…hey guys…" Ash said nervously.

"Hey…this isn't where parked my car" Michael added.

The two men rushed at them picking them up.

"There's no reason to get violent" said Michael.

"Ah Michael and Ash so glad you could drop in." Said the deep voiced figure from before

"Now I'm going to give you one last chance to tell me the code or… there WILL be consequences and repercussions!"

Michael looked at Ash with a puzzled expression.

"Uh…what are repercussions?" Michael asked.

Michael felt a huge pain on his head, he fell to the floor. "Ow will you stop hitting me!"

"Fine I play a game with you… check this out." Deep voice pulled out a remote and pushed a button.

A wall to the right of them lifted up. Behind it was May and Dawn handcuffed to a pole, inside a glass cage. Their eyes were red and watery.

"May!" screamed Ash.

"Dawn!" screamed Michael.

"Everyone has a weakness and yours, is the two girls you most care about."

Ash angrily looked at deep voice "Let them go!"

"Oh I'll give you what you want, just give me the code!"

"If you even touch them…" Michael began

"Oh I won't touch them, I promise but…I can't control what my men have already done…hahahahaha" deep voiced laughed.

"Ash" May screamed out.

"Michael" Dawn screamed.

Tears were flowing down their faces. "Help us"

The lined had been crossed; the two boys ran up to deep voice and unleashed their anger on his face.

Two men stepped forward and punched them in the stomach; the boys fell to their knees.

"There's only one way to settle this . . . a Pokemon battle…a tag battle." Deep voice said.

"You're on" Ash said weakly.

"The stipulations are simple…you win you get your girls back and the jacket but if we win we get everything…"

"Like I said…" Ash said standing up "you're on"

"Hey Ash what about the code I don't know it…. what if lose what will do to us…"

"We're not going to lose Michael…we just can't. Not while they have May."

"You're right... I just can't give up on Dawn…"

Ash looked at Michael "you like her don't you?"

"Do you like May?" Michael said as he looked at him.

Ash smiled "I guess it's pretty obvious" he looked down at his best friend, his first Pokemon, who's always been there from the beginning; he looked at Michael his new friend who will always be there to the end.

"Ready Pikachu?" he asked

"Pika" spark flew from Pikachu's cheeks.

Meanwhile not to far away a pink cat like Pokemon as called in the Fiore region "the Mirage Pokemon", looked on waching the situation unfold.

It whispered quietly "Mew…Mew…"

* * *

**next chapter entitled: _sacrifice_**


	19. Sacrifice

_**Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon**_

**man i really need an idea for another story i'm nearly done with this one :( **

**well basicly here's the battle to save May and Dawn, michael does have pokemon but they won't show up in this chapter, sorry they'll make an appearance later**

_**SACRIFICE**_

Ash and Michael took their places as the battlefield appeared before them. The floor separated in two, revealing a huge field.

"So who's gonna be your partner?" Ash asked deep voice.

"Oh, I won't be fighting; you'll be fighting the guys who put their hands on your pretty little girl friends"

"What" Michael screamed.

"DC…AC!" yelled deep voice.

Two men appeared, rising from the ground.

"Let's hope this little machine works huh AC?"

"Exactly DC…rise Pokemon Simulator"

A huge machine in front of them appeared, AC walked up to it. "This little machine can produce any Pokemon on the planet making them much stronger than the original"

"What you're not even gonna fight us with real Pokemon?" Ash yelled at them.

DC looked at him "we said nothing about using _Real _Pokemon" DC pushed the button on the machine. The simulator produced balls of lighting and explosions.

"Arise oh great Pokemon that WILL bring me victory!"

A huge Pokemon appeared in front of DC, a Pokemon unrecognizable by Ash and Michael.

This Pokemon was a large, gray, centipede-like creature with six short legs. Its legs have golden claws and a gold band on them. It has a tail and a thick black stripe running vertically along the front of its body. There is a series of red horizontal stripes running across the large black one. Three golden half-rings circle the back half of its neck at the same points that three of the red stripes are at on its front, resembling a ribcage. On its back are two large, black wings that are decorated with red, conical objects

"Now fight along side me Giratina!"

"What, Giratina?" Ash covered his face trying to avoid the lighting.

"My turn now" AC stepped forward to the machine and pressed the button. The machine released more lighting, smoking with fire.

Another gigantic Pokemon appear. It had seven dot-like "eyes" arranged in a specific pattern, six spots that are apart from its eyes, which looked to be gemstones. It had a golem-like shape and long arms with short legs. Its body is covered in black stripes.

Ash looked at it, and felt he had seen it before or something similar. _It looks like pyramid king Brandon's Pokemon _he thought.

"Arise now, Regigigas!"

The machine and finally had enough and exploded on the battlefield, covering the field of debris and smoke.

"Aren't you guys gonna clean this up, before we start?" Michael asked them

"Think of them as …obstacles," DC said to him "now…choose your Pokemon!"

Ash looked to his side "Well you're my first and only choice Pikachu, are you ready?"

"Pika" Pikachu rushed to the battlefield waiting to start.

"And I choose…" Michael began but was interrupted by a loud "Mew!"

Mew appeared in a blue bubble in front of him. Mew burst out and looked ready to battle.

"What Mew!" screamed DC "I thought the machine was destroyed AC!"

"It is… That is…The Mirage Pokemon…Mew!"

Michael stared at Mew. _I don't…believe it._

Mew turned and looked at him. _Mew, Mew, Mew, Mew _It said.

Even though it was saying just Mew to our ears, Michael understood what Mew was saying…

_I can longer stand and watch this happen. These guys have no respect for Pokemon they use them as we we're some sort of prize that's there for the taking…Michael if I can, I wish to fight beside you, Ash and Pikachu…_

Michael nodded at Mew. "Let's do it, Mew."

Deep voice got up and stood in the middle, still keeping a tight hold on Michael's jacket.

"Here we go AC and DC with their Giratina and Regigigas versus the two losers, Ash and Michael with Pikachu and Mew….let the battle begin."

"They are going to pay…" Ash began.

"…for what they did to May and Dawn." Michael finished.

May and Dawn looked on from their glass prisons, Watching the battle begin to unfold.

May stood up and pounded on the glass. "You can do it Ash!"

Dawn stood up next to her "Kick their butts Michael!"

The four Pokemon stared at their opponents ready to begin.

"Giratina, Shadow claw!"

"Regigigas, use Zen Headbutt!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Mega Punch, Mew!"

Giratina launched a powerful Shadow Claw at Pikachu who countered it with its Thunderbolt. Mew was able to hold Regigigas's Headbutt with its Mega Punch despite their size differences.

"Regigigas use Confuse Ray on Mew" screamed AC.

The Confuse Ray caught Mew, stunning it for a moment.

"Regigigas now power up, use Super power!"

Regigigas help its arms apart and a huge ball of energy appeared aimed at Pikachu.

"Giratina use Shadow Force." The dragon Pokemon disappeared into thin air

Ash looked around, but concentrated on the huge ball of energy ready to be released.

"Get ready Pikachu, use thunder!"

"pikaaaaa" sparks flew out of Pikachu's cheeks as he powers up waiting for Regigigas's attack to be launched.

"Now Giratina!" screamed DC.

The Pokemon appeared behind Pikachu and knocked it to the ground. Its energy that had been stored was lost.

"No, Pikachu!" Ash ran to Pikachu's side and held it in his arms.

"NOW use Superpower!" Regigigas unleashed its Superpower attack, Ash had no time to run.

"Mew use Barrier!"

Mew rushed in front of the approaching Superpower attack, reaching its hands out it making a screen holding back the impending energy ball.

"Psychic"

Mew listen to Michael and used its Psychic attack launching the energy ball back at them.

"Giratina, dodge" yelled DC. The Pokemon jumped in the air, the energy ball crashed out through the ships wall, sending a cold rushing wind inside.

Michael looked at Ash and Pikachu on the ground. "Mew use Heal Bell"

Mew approached them and slowly released its powers healing both Ash, Pikachu and itself.

"Giratina, Use heal block!"

A strong energy surge knocked Mew into the wall. "What was that?" Ash yelled.

"As long as Heal block is working, Heal bell can't be used" laughed DC.

"Yes, now Regigigas use Crush Grip on Pikachu!" AC ordered.

"Pikachu, use Quick attack!" said Ash

Michael ran over to Mew "are you okay?"

_I'm fine, but this battle is going nowhere._

"Your right, but what can we do?"

_Leave it to me, it's risky but we have to do it, I have to stun their Pokemon for just a second._

Mew wearily hovered over the ground. It lifted its hands and slowly began moving them from side to side, faster and faster.

Mew stopped and sent out a shattering wave of energy to DC and AC's Pokemon.

_That should stop them...but not for long_

"What's the plan, Mew?"

"Pikachu hang in there" Ash told him.

Pikachu was exhausted.

"Okay this is it AC let's take them out now!"

"Ready?" asked AC

"Giratina use Aura Sphere!" screamed DC.

"Regigigas use Giga Impact!" screamed AC.

"Mew quick use Aura Sphere also"

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle"

All four of the attacks hit at the same time, causing a huge explosion which did severe damage to the ship. The Pokemon were sent flying back brutally weakening them

"Oh no, Pikachu" Ash ran up to his friend "are you okay?"

"pikaaa" it said weakly.

Ash looked at his friend; a tear fell down his cheek "Pikachu…"

_Michael_

Michael saw Mew lying on the ground. He ran up to him. "Mew, are you okay?"

_I need rest but...now is the time…_

"No it's too risky, Mew"

_Stick to the plan Michael, I'll teleport them out of here but I doubt I'll have enough energy to come back…_

Michael looked at the ground, tears fell from his eyes. He quickly wiped them off.

"We'll be fine Mew thank you for your help."

_Friends till the end Michael_… Mew flew off and positioned itself in the middle of the ship.

"Ok…Mew Use Perish Song!" Michael yelled out.

Mew began to glow, singing a soft sweet melody. "Mew…Mew, Mew…Mew…"

"Now…use Psychic and direct Perish Song to the ship!"

"Michael what are you doing?" Ash asked him.

Mew launched the song to the ship. The ships walls turned green, the melody floated through everyone's ears.

The wall started to crack, everything was smoking and exploding, the entire ship was powering down.

AC and DC got up. They watched as their projection Pokemon crumbled, disappearing into the ground.

"What did you do?" DC yelled at Michael.

"Perish Song is an attack that makes everyone who hears it faint" Michael explained "Mew used its Psychic attack to reposition it to the ship so… in three minutes this entire ship will crash land to the ground."

"What!" They screamed

Ash had a look of panic on his face. May and Dawn looked at each other, not believing what they just heard.

Deep voice got up from his chair furious, stomping the jacket into the dust. He, AC and DC walked up to Michael.

"You stupid fool!" he yelled at Michael, raising his fist "you've doomed us all." Deep voice aimed his hand to Michael head.

But Michael landed the first punch knocking the wind out of deep voice. He looked up to see DC and AC charging at him.

"Mew, use Thunder wave" Mew unleashed thunder from his paws, stunning DC and AC.

Mew flew over to the glass prison where May and Dawn were being held and Mega punched it into pieces.

"Mew teleport these guys out of here" Michael pointed to the three bad guys.

_I'll see you later Michael_

"Goodbye Mew... thank you for your help"

Mew grabbed the three knocked out men and disappeared in flash of white light.

Michael turned to Ash still kneeling on the ground holding Pikachu in his arms.

"Let's get the girls and get out of here."

The guys ran up to May and Dawn.

"Hey you guys alright?" Ash asked them. May leapt into his arms, squishing Pikachu a bit.

"Thank you Ash, I love you…" Tears were flowing down her face.

Michael watched them hugged, he turned to Dawn, she ran into him and hugged him tight.

"Michael, thank you…" she said

"No problem…" he began

He let go of her and stepped back "I'm sorry to interrupt this show of emotions but…this is a time to panic, seeing as this ship is going to crash in two minutes and we're still on it.

"What do we do?" May asked.

"Ash?" Michael looked at him.

Ash thought for a moment the looked up and smiled. "I've got an idea lets go."

* * *

**next chapter entitled: collision**


	20. Collision

_**Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon**_

_**COLLISION**_

The sun started to set over the region, making the ship darker and colder. There was no way they could get back to the Pokemon center before sundown.

Ash took May by the hand, making her blush and led her up the stairs in the collapsing "sky fortress", Michael and Dawn closely followed.

Ash eventually stopped at the control room. Half destroyed and filled with smoke. Ash stopped, holding his hand over his nose and mouth. Michael and Dawn arrived seeing the smoke filled room.

"Aw man, its dark in here" Ash coughed.

"Yeah, cause its night, genius" Michael answered.

"Hey we've still got a few minutes of light left, do something" Ash told him.

Michael looked around, reading the words on the screens and occasionally looking down through the glass showing the outside.

"Okay this is ship is going to crash in 2 minutes, all the doors have been locked because of a "safety feature" installed." Michael explained.

"I know What to do" Ash said.

"Well there's only one thing we can do…" Ash opened up an emergency hatch below him, pulling out a parachute.

"We'll have to parachute out of here." Ash said he handed the parachut to Michael.

"Ok,You three will have too parachute off of here…" Michael began

"Wait a minute" Dawn interrupted him "what about you?"

"When the ship gets close to the ground I'll jump"

"But you won't be able to avoid the wreckage in time" Ash told him.

Michael looked up for a second, thinking of a plan "well…if I'd run I might have a good chance of avoiding _some _flaming debris"

Dawn ran up to him and hugged him. "No, I won't let you!"

"Dawn, what's the matter?" he asked.

"I'm not going to let you stay by yourself here and nearly get killed" she cried into his shoulder.

"Dawn… I'm not going to risk your safety too, okay, besides there's no need to worry…" Dawn cried even harder when she heard him say this.

Michael put his arms around Dawn trying to console her, he tossed Ash the parachute. "Here you guys take it."

"Wait about you" May asked, fear was in her eyes.

"We'll be fine…right Dawn?" Michael looked down at her. She wiped away her tear a put on a smile.

"Yeah of course, no need to worry"

Ash patted Michael on the back "Well it was nice knowing Michael." He joked.

"Take of yourselves and we'll meet you guys down there".

"Right" Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder "Now Pikachu use Iron Tail and make a hole in the floor"

"pikachuuuuu" Pikachu's tail cut through the floor leaving a big enough hole.

Ash handed the parachute to May "Here May, put this on"

May put the parachute on and Ash held her close to him, their faces inches apart.

"Are you ready?" Ash asked her.

May smiled at him, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Leaving Ash quite surprised and with a red blush on his face.

"It's for luck," May replied. "Let's do it"

Ash and May approached the hole. They looked at each other one last time, smiling , holding their breaths, they jumped.

Dawn watched her friends open the parachute and slowly drift down to earth.

"Michael what about us" she asked him.

""I got a plan this ship is slowly drifting to earth; it should give us enough time to climb down."

Michael pulled a rope from the emergency hatch and tied it to a pipe. He threw the rest of it out the hole.

"Come on Dawn, we don't have much time" he reached for his jacket grabbing it and stuffing the capsule into his pocket.

Dawn approached the hole; she looked down and retreated a bit "What should I do?"

"Put your arms around me" Michael said.

"What?" Dawn looked at him, surprised at what he said.

"Put your arms around me" he repeated.

Dawn slowly put her arms around his neck laying her head on his shoulder. She felt his hand wrap around her waist. Dawn was afraid that something bad would happen, the rope might snap or they could lose their balance… but still she felt safe in his arms.

"Hang on tight" Michael told her.

Michael grabbed the rope and slowly climbed down out of the hole in midair.

He felt Dawn wrap her legs around him; he blushed slightly just out of Dawn's sight.

"You know Dawn" he spoke into her ear "I have to warn you, I was told that relationships based on intense experiences never work out"

"Well…we'll just have to base it on something else won't we?" Dawn said seductively in to his ear, squeezing herself closer to him.

Michael continued to blush "um… yeah I guess…we're not to far from the ground now."

The pair was 15 feet off the ground now. Michael continued to slowly descend on the rope.

Suddenly the ship fell in to a sharp turn on its left causing it to fall faster than ever.

The ground was now rushing at them "Dawn we're going to have to jump!" Michael said.

"I'm with you" Dawn told him.

"Brace yourself" he said letting go of the rope and awaiting impact.

They landed in the ground hard. Michael looked up and saw the broken ship pieces were heading toward them.

"Look out" he yelled, getting on top of her to shield Dawn with his own body.

Michael awaited the pieces to hit him. Put they never did. Lifting his head, he looked around. The pieces had missed them completely. The debris had landed all in a perfect circle around them.

"Why we're your eyes closed?" Dawn asked him.

"Uh I thought we we're going to…" Michael struggled to find his words; he noticed Dawn had a blush on her face. He felt his own face starting to get warm.

"Am I squishing you?" he asked her.

"No, it feels great" Dawn looked at him, blushing with wide eyes. Michael smiled at what she said.

"Did I just…" Dawn began.

"Yeah, you just said that out loud."

They laughed for a while enjoying being close to one another. "Come on let's go find Ash and May".

Michael stood up. He held his hand out helping Dawn up.

Michael looked at the sky for a minute catching a glimpse of what looked like a pink flying cat like Pokemon.

"Mew…" he whispered "thank you".

* * *

**next chapter entitled: about a girl**


	21. About a Girl

_**Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon**_

_**Nor the lyrics to the songs used in the story**_

**well actually i do own one lyric in the story, i guess. you'll see. this personally my favorite chapter, it's so cute and emotional and to sum it all up it's about a girl or girls in this point. I decide to update early today so enjoy.**

_**ABOUT A GIRL**_

Michael led the way through the forest, Dawn following close behind, trying to find where May and Ash landed.

"Hey you guys!" called out a voice.

Michael and Dawn turned around and saw May and Ash running over to meet them.

"Hey Ash, May did you guys land all right?" Michael asked them

"Yeah, it was amazing, and you?" May said

"We landed alright, right Dawn?" Michael looked over at her; she had a smile on her face.

"Yeah, like I said, no need to worry" Dawn flashed a thumbs up, Ash and Michael looked at each other nervously.

"Come on, we better find a place to camp out, seeing as we're not going to reach the Pokemon center before night fall" Ash started to walk into the forest "Besides we don't even know how far we are."

* * *

After walking for hours it seemed all of them were tired and restless...and hungry. 

May's stomach grumbled "oh I'm so hungry"

"Me too" Michael said "When we get back to the Pokemon center, the first thing I want is food…" he looked at his shirt and sniffed it. "Aw, and a shower"

May laughed "That's right, you haven't taken a shower since…." She remembered the night Michael fell and how horrible it was to watch one of her friends like that.

"It's okay May, hey wait, I know," Michael reached into his jacket and pulled out a capsule "I always carry a couple extra shirts in here; I guess we could sleep in those tonight."

"Awesome" May exclaimed.

"Well you know" Dawn began "I'm just thankful we survived that…Michael this was all your fault!" she yelled. Everyone turned around to look at her.

"Hey wait a minute, how are you going to blame this entire thing on me?"

"Because it was your Jacket that got us into this!"

"Well you know" Michael continued walking, Dawn closely followed him. "Nobody asked you to leave the Pokemon center."

"Excuse me, May and I came out here to make sure you guys didn't do anything stupid"

"Well…" Michael spun around and surprised her.

"That plan worked out perfectly didn't it? We all got kidnapped, had to jump out of a moving air ship and landed in the middle of…."

Michael looked at his surroundings not knowing what to call them "uh…in god knows where." He turned back around and continued walking.

Dawn could feel a tear starting to form in her eyes _I should tell him what they…did_ but she held back her tear and continued to argue.

"Hey, If you hadn't ran away from the Pokemon center in the first place…" she began.

"Well hey, no need to worry right?" he stuck out his tongue playfully. Dawn put on an angry face, Michael thought it was cute and burst out laughing.

"Look" he said chuckling "why are you so obsessed with me"?" he teased her.

Dawn blushed "I am not!" she yelled

Michael turned around and grinned at her "yes you are…"

"Ok fine, maybe I am. Can I say that _maybe_ I enjoyed that night in the forest?"

Michael looked surprised "well…I guess you can…can I say that I enjoyed it too?"

"You…. just did" Dawn told him.

Michael was also blushing now, they both stared at each others eyes.

"Well…it's still your fault" Michael said.

"No it's yours" Dawn shouted back.

"Oh yeah" Michael smiled a devilish grin at her,

"Yeah, believe it." Dawn ran to Michael and tackled him to the ground.

Both of them rolled on the ground hoping to get the advantage and get on top of the other. Even though they were struggling as hard as they could, they couldn't stop the laughter coming from them.

Michael continued rolling, getting on top of Dawn But falling off playfully laughing and giggling, leaving Dawn an opportunity to take the advantage. She placed her hands on his shoulders, pinning him to the ground, preventing any further escape attempts.

The boy was at her mercy. Her legs were on his stomach holding him down. A smirk appeared across Dawn's face. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Their clothes were now dirty from the dirt they were rolling in.

Dawn felt her heartbeat quicken. She flipped herself off of Michael and laid on the ground next to him.

Michael looked up and saw May and Ash staring at him with smiles on their faces. His entire face turned red, he didn't try to hide it. He knew he was caught.

Ash and May burst out laughing. Michael noticed that and couldn't keep it in any longer he laughed at the situation he was in. Dawn joined him too laughing at the events that had occurred.

* * *

Midnight. Ash, May, Michael, and Dawn have been walking through the forest for hours, not able to find a comfortable place to spend the night. 

"We may have survived that crash but…." May's stomach growled loudly "how are going to survive until morning?" She asked.

"It's not much farther now, May" Ash told her.

Dawn looked up at Michael in front of her; he wasn't showing any signs of fatigue. She had an idea.

"Hey, Ash, Michael" she asked them "you guys are big strong guys aren't you?"

Ash and Michael looked at each other "um…I guess" Michael answered.

"Well how about doing May and I a favor?"

Ash looked nervously at Michael and put his hand on his head "oh man this can't be good…"

Michael hesitantly asked "what is it?"

Dawn looked over at May. May smiled and knew what she was thinking.

The girls walked up to the guys with puppy dog eyes "Carry us… pleeeeeease"

Michael and Ash fell to the ground.

"What?"

"Don't you think we're tired too?" Ash told them. The girls never looked away still staring at them sweetly.

"Quit looking at me like that, will you" Ash told them, he was starting to give in.

"Please, Ashy?" May put her arms around Ash, making him blush.

Michael sigh "ok…hop on" he pointed to his back.

"Michael!" Ash yelled at him "how could you give up so easy?!"

"Ash, the sooner we get some rest the better, a little more physical exercise isn't going to kill us."

Ash looked down "you have no idea…"he muttered under his breath.

"What was that Ash Ketchum?!" May screamed at him.

Ash looked at her apprehensively "Nothing May…climb on."

"Yay!"

May and Dawn excitedly climb on their backs.

"Oof" the boys yelled out

"Oh man" Michael said.

"Michael, what's wrong" Dawn asked him, her faced slowly formed a frown "hey are you saying I'm heavy!"

"Uh…"was all he could say.

"Yeah Ash," May looked down at Ash "are you guys saying we're heavy!"

"Let's go" Ash quickly walked on through the woods.

May took Ash's hat off his head and placed it on hers "Go Pikachu" she said "Use thunderbolt!"

"Very funny" Ash told her. May giggled pretending to be him.

Dawn took Michael's jacket and put it on, sniffing it slightly

"Wow. Michael you may stink but your jacket always smells good." May and Dawn burst out laughing.

Ash and Michael sighed.

"Man this going to be a long night" Ash said

"For sure" Michael added.

* * *

1:00 am still no sign of a comfortable place to sleep. Ash and Michael were falling asleep but were being waken up constantly by May and Dawn's jokes. 

"I don't get it, Michael" Dawn told him "You and Ash eat like maniacs but still you're so skinny" She wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"I know," May added "you guys eat whatever you want and never gain and ounce."

"Just lucky I guess" Michael yawned.

* * *

2:30 am after walking for five hours in the night in thick forest and carrying their friends, Ash and Michael finally collapsed in the only clearing in the entire forest, their location unknown. 

Michael kissed the ground "We made it, oh I've never been so happy in my entire life" he cried.

"I'll never take for granted a nice warm bed again" cried Ash.

"Oh, it's so dramatic, eh" May and Dawn playfully stuck their tongues out at them.

Michael took the capsule from his pants pocket and pushed the button on the top of it, out popped four large t-shirts and an extra large sleeping bag.

"Michael are you sure it's okay for me and Dawn to wear your clothes?" May asked him.

"Yeah it's okay" Michael sat and pressed his back to a tree. "All of our clothes are dirty, besides your only gonna use them for one day and you need something comfortably to sleep in."

Michael handed May and Dawn two shirts and tossed one to Ash.

"Okay but you guys better not peak when were changing!" May warned them, half jokingly

"We won't" Ash told her "we're going to be putting our shirts on."

"Be back in a second" Dawn told them.

Ash and Michael quickly took off their dirty shirts and tossed them aside, pulling over their clean shirts, feeling more comfortable.

They laid down on the ground using their dirty shirts as pillows, staring deep in to the night's sky.

"What a day" Ash said quietly.

"Yeah, some story this is going to be" Michael told him.

"I wonder how Brock, Max and everyone else is doing; we haven't seen them in a while now." Ash thought about his friends still at the Pokemon center_. Probably worried sick about us _he thought.

"Hey Ash?" Michael asked him. "You think after this whole experience…that we're still dense on love?"

"If its one thing I'll never understand it'll be love" Ash told him.

_I'll never forget_

_On that day we first met_

_I never thought_

_That I could depend_

_On my friends_

_Until the end_

_I wasn't there_

_I didn't care_

_Feeling lost_

_And never found,_

_My whole world_

_Spiraling down_

_That was of course until I met you_

_I'm so excited_

_I can't wait to see her again_

_My best friend _

"_More that just friends"_

_Could this be true?_

_And just maybe_

_Love isn't so hard to learn_

_I'm not sure…_

"Wow, where did you hear that?"

Michael and Ash looked up, May and Dawn had come back, dressed in Michael shirts, reaching down to their knees.

"Michael" Dawn asked him again "that was beautiful, who is it by?"

"Me…" Michael said shyly, he didn't realize anybody was listening in on him. "I wrote it."

"Oh…" Dawn sat next to him, eyeing Michael. "SO…who is she?"

Michael backed up "who?" he said pretending not to know.

"That girl you were singing about…" Dawn sat next to him and inched closer to his face "You know…that she's _**more than a friend**_" Dawn kept pushing him, hoping to reveal his love.

Michael looked at the ground blushing, hoping to escape. "Nobody" he said.

"Any girl I might know?" she asked.

"No."

"Okay, I'm just teasing you Michael" she ran her fingers through his wild hair and stood up.

"Besides I think I already know who it might be…"

Michael looked up, his eyes wide open. "What!?!" he said. Dawn giggled and ran off. Michael stood up and followed her.

"Dawn wait!"

Ash stood up and began to follow them "wait you two, don't go far!"

"Wait, Ash!" May yelled out to Ash. "Don't leave, they'll be fine!"

_I better stay with her, I can't leave her alone._

Ash walked back and sat down next to May. "Ash I need to tell you something…" she began.

"What is it?"

"I can't thank you and Michael enough for rescuing Dawn and me."

"No problem, May we couldn't leave you up there with those awful guys."

"You have no idea…" May said softly, her tears starting to form in her eyes.

"May what is it?"

"Those guys they…tried to…" May voice sounded frightened and distressing, her tears couldn't be held back any longer.

Ash took her hand. She lay her head on his shoulder "Its okay May, you don't have to be afraid"

May sobbed into his sweatshirt, the comfortable warmth of her loved one soothing her,

"They touched me…Me and Dawn" she whispered, still frightened.

"It's alright, May," Ash tried to comfort her. "Their not gonna touch you, anymore." He ran his fingers though her hair trying to straighten it out to the familiar style he associated with her.

"I was so scared, Ash…" she whispered into his sweatshirt.

"I'm here, May," he reassured her, placing her head on his shoulder. "No one is going to try to hurt you."

"You don't have to worry," Ash smiled back at her, his dark hair pressing down to the sides of his face.

"Ash… I…" May smiled back at him, blushing.

"I love you, May," Ash said to the girl in his arms.

"I love you, too, Ash," she responded,

Their love for each other overcame them and slowly their lips inched toward each other.

May felt protected and out of harm's way being held in his arms, surrounded by her friends, she felt safe in a world so cold and so untrusting.

"Ash?"

"Yeah, May?"

"Thanks for being there for me..."

"No problem May...just us two together..."

* * *

Michael and Dawn returned a short while later. Ash looked at their faces, so serious yet gloomy. 

_I guess Dawn must have told him too._

They sat down next to Ash and May, still in each others arms.

"May…" Ash whispered quietly into her ear "You and Dawn better climb into the sleeping bag and get some rest."

"Ash…Michael, what about you?" She softly said.

"We'll stay awake just in case…"Ash began.

"No Ash Ketchum, you guys need your rest too" May got down and opened up the sleeping bag. She pulled Ash down next to her "we'll share" she said.

Michael lay down next to Dawn, she fell asleep in his arms, he stared at the sky.

"Thank you Ash" May whispered to him. "For being there, for me"

Ash kissed her on the cheek "No problem May…I'll always be here, all of us, no matter what"

"Goodnight" she said. Ash and May slept soundly in the arms of their love.

Michael continued, deep in thought staring at the sky.

_Why?_ He thought _does this have to be so hard to understand, love… such a complicated subject…_

Michael softly began to sing, slowly helping everyone drift off to slumber. He sang a soft ballad by Finger Eleven 

_Restless tonight_

_Cause I wasted the light_

_Between both these times_

_I drew a really thin line_

_It's nothing I planned_

_And not that I can_

_But you should be mine_

_Across that line_

_If I traded it all_

_If I gave it all away for one thing_

_Just for one thing_

_If I sorted it out_

_If I knew all about this one thing_

_Wouldn't that be something?_

_I promise I might_

_Not walk on by_

_Maybe next time_

_But not this time_

_Even though I know_

_I don't want to know_

_Yeah I guess I know_

_I just hate how it sounds_

_If I traded it all_

_If I gave it all away for one thing_

_Just for one thing_

_If I sorted it out_

_If I knew all about this one thing_

_Wouldn't that be something?_

He turned to Dawn, running his fingers through her hair "Wouldn't that be something?" he whispered, he moved closer and gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight… you guys" he whispered

_If I traded it all_

_If I gave it all away for one thing_

_Just for one thing_

_If I sorted it out_

_If I knew all about this one thing_

"Just for one thing….This one thing…."

* * *

**Michael's song as i call it, is something i wrote, it's not very long and just something i made up, not as good as my other poems, but i felt michael needed an original song of his.**

**next chapter entitled:** _come as you are. _

**by the way just to let you know , no bad guy gives up so easily...**


	22. Come as You Are

_**Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon**_

_**Nor the lyrics to the songs used in the story**_

_**COME AS YOU ARE**_

Dawn awoke first the next morning. She slept so peacefully last night. She put her hands on her head to see how her hair was.

"Oh no" she shouted, Dawn had awakened again with bed-head.

Michael still sleeping stirred next to her, slowly opening his eyes.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Michael rubbed his eyes, hoping to see what was going on.

Dawn turned around "Michael don't look at me!" she screamed at him "oh, I got the worst case of bed-head again this morning" Dawn went into her pack and pulled out a pokeball "I'll be right back" she took off into the forest.

"Well I guess I better get up too" Michael got up slowly, carefully not trying to wake up Ash and May, who were still embracing each other in hug while they were asleep.

_I'm glad May finally made up her mind _Michael thought _what kind of boyfriend would I have made?_

Michael picked up his jacket and put it on, shuffling through the pockets hoping to find something.

He took out a capsule and opened it, out of it appeared a canteen of water. Michael pulled out the capsule containing the Azure flute, running it over in his hands.

_As long as they don't know the combination the world is safe…so far _he walked off to a deserted part of the woods to get ready.

* * *

Ash slowly awoke she looked over and saw that Dawn and Michael were up. He rubbed his eyes and got up. He was hoping to get an early start and head to the Pokemon center as soon as possible.

_They must be worried about us _he thought.

Ash looked down at May; she had a smile on her face. _What am I going to tell everyone else about…May and me? Michael was right "why is love so confusing?"_

* * *

Michael was in the woods pouring water on his face and on his head.

_So much for a cleansing shower _he thought.

He removed his shirt and washed his hands. He felt so warm and hot; he poured water on his chest hoping to get rid of that sticky feeling.

"Michael!" a voice behind him screamed.

Michael grabbed his shirt and covered himself, feeling exposed

Behind him was Dawn, her Hair was sparkling wet.

"Dawn, what are you doing out here?" he asked

"Well, I was trying get rid of my bed-head and show you how my hair turned out…but since you're here...what do you think?"

She twirled her hair around, it sparkled in the sun.

Michaels jaw fell "wow" was all he managed to say.

Dawn blushed "I guess that means you like it…so what are you doing out here" she pointed at him.

Michael looked down; feeling embarrassed, he pulled his shirt over his wet hair and put it on.

"Um…just freshening up" he said.

Dawn walked up to him and held his hand "Come on, let's go back to the campsite" she smiled at him.

Michael smiled back "let's go".

* * *

"Go Staravia" Ash released the Pokemon from its pokeball.

May had gotten up and was dressed; she was finishing tying her bandana.

"Staravia could you fly around and tell us where the Pokemon center is" he asked.

"Staravia" it answered and it took off to the far-off Pokemon center.

Michael and Dawn arrived; Ash turned around and noticed they were dressed and ready to go.

"Good morning you guys" May said.

"Good morning May" they said.

"So Ash, when do we head out?" Michael asked him.

"Once Staravia comes back and tells us where the Pokemon center is" Ash told him. "Hey Michael" Ash began.

"Yeah?" Michael looked up.

"Do you have any other Pokemon?"

"Yeah of course, why"

"Nothing, just wondering" Ash looked back into the sky, searching for Staravia.

"May" Michael asked her "can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Michael" she walked up beside him, but he hurried in front of her, his face so serious and deep in thought.

* * *

The pair walked through the forest, Michael sat down on the ground, and May sat beside him. He stared out into space straight ahead. May played around with her gloves.

"Um…so…what is it you wanted to tell me?" she asked him.

"Uh…" he began. "I know a lot has been happening, not just between us but, Ash and Dawn too… you know?"

May looked down; she knew what he was talking about.

"Michael…I…love…." She said

"I know…" he said. "You love him…you always did, I can't separate you from Ash, I want you to be happy" he looked at her and held her hand, assuring her it was okay.

"You understand?" she asked him.

"Of course" he said "but just one thing…I want you and me to still be friends no matter what, even if we aren't together in that way…that we'll still be in each other's hearts."

May moved her lips to his cheek and kissed him. "Of course Michael."

"Thanks" he blushed.

"Just one more thing…" May began.

Michael looked at her. "What is it?"

"Sing to me" she laid her head on his shoulder "Just one last time."

"Okay" Michael agreed, he sang a soft song by the Bee Gees.

_Maybe I don't wanna know the reason why _

_But lately you don't talk to me _

_Darling I can't see me in your eyes _

_I hold you near but you're so far away _

_And it's losing you I can't believe _

_To watch you leave and let this feeling die _

_You alone are the living thing that keeps me alive _

_And tomorrow if I'm here without your love _

_You know I can't survive _

_Only my love can raise you high above it all_

_Don't throw it all away , our love , our love _

_Don't throw it all away , our love_

_We can take the darkness and make if full of light _

_But let your love flow back to me _

_How can you leave and let this feeling die _

_This happy room will be a lonely place when you are gone _

_And I won't even have your shoulders for the crying on _

_No other women's love could be as true , I'm begging you_

_Don't throw it all away , our love , our love _

_Don't throw it all away , our love_

_We changed the world we made it ours to hold _

_But dreams are made for those who really try _

_This losing you is real _

_But I still feel you here inside_

_Don't throw it all away , our love , our love _

_Don't throw it all away , our love _

_Don't throw it all away , our love , our love _

_Don't throw it all away , our love_

"Thank you Michael" she whispered in his ear

"Anytime, May …anytime"

"Michael, May!" a voice called for them. May and Michael looked up and saw Dawn appear out of the trees. "May, Mi…." she stopped when she saw them together. "Um…Staravia came back and we're heading back to the Pokemon center"

"Ok Dawn" May got up "come on Michael"

"I'll be right there" he called after her; May had already hurried back to Ash. Dawn continued looking at the ground, saddened and disappointed.

Michael walked up to her, holding her hand. "Its okay" he said "Don't be sad Dawn, its okay now"

He embraced her in a hug, and kissed her on the cheek, "Don't worry" he assured her.

Dawn hugged him back, the two they walked back to the campsite still held close in each other's arms.

* * *

"So Ash which way do we go?" Michael put on his jacket and was ready to get back.

"Well Staravia showed us where the Pokemon center is but it's about a full day's walk from here" Ash explained.

"Well we better get started" Michael said, "which way?"

Ash pointed in front of him "That way, let's go"

* * *

After another strenuous walk through the so called never ending forest, Ash, Michael, May and Dawn, reached the Pokemon center just before 5:00 p.m.

Frankie, Max and Brock rushed out to meet their friends.

"Michael!" Frank screamed at him.

"May!" Max yelled.

"Ash, Dawn" Brock shouted.

Frank rushed up to Michael and hugged him; Michael was astounded and almost fell.

"Uh…Frank why are you hugging me?"

"Michael where the hell have you been?" he asked "why do you guys spend so much time in that forest, why do you guys do in there?"

Michael sighed "it's a long story, but for now…. do you have any food?"

"Yeah do you, we're starving" Ash asked him.

"Yeah come in, we got plenty" Brock led them inside.

Max was holding on tightly to his sister. "May, I was so worried about you."

"Don't worry, Max I'm here now." He hugged her brother, promising she would never leave again.

* * *

After they had eaten, they all headed up to their rooms, tired from their experiences. Michael hopped in the shower, something he had been dying to do for the past week. Dawn combed her hair getting ready for bed.

May headed down to the lobby hoping to get some hot cocoa before she headed off to bed. Ash was down there also serving himself hot cocoa.

"Hi, Ash" she said.

"Hi May, are you heading off to bed soon?" he asked.

"Yeah, just as soon as I get some cocoa"

"Here, I'll pour you some" he smiled at her.

"Thanks" she smiled back.

Three men walked into the Pokemon center. Two of them not much older than Brock, The third was around 27. May looked at them, she noticed that the youngest ones looked familiar. They were all wearing different color shirts with black ties.

They walked up to the front counter "we'd like a room please" said the eldest one.

May continued staring at them. The shortest one looked up at her; he elbowed the guy who was standing next to him. He looked over at May. They whispered something in each other's ears and looked away.

"What's wrong, May" May turned around. Ash was holding their cocoa wondering what was wrong.

"Nothing, come let's go." The two hurried upstairs. May took on last look at the two youngest guys.

_Those two guys seem so familiar _she thought_ I feel I recognize their cold dark eyes._

May let go of her suspicions and rushed after Ash.

"Ok what are your names" Nurse Joy asked the men.

The oldest one looked at her; he had warm glowing eyes, unlike the other two. "**Ben** Allan" he said.

The shortest one had a dark, evil look on his face, as if he was annoyed and angry about something. She felt terrified just looking at him. "**D**avid **C**elic" he said, his voice rough and hard.

The other young man, who was taller than David, smiled at Nurse Joy. "Don't worry about him" he said "he's always like this, my name is **A**ndrew **C**obain."

"Okay, here are your room keys and enjoy your stay"

"Oh we will" Andrew smiled at her and followed his companions up the stairs into their rooms, the clock behind nurse joy read 10:37. Nurse Joy and everyone else had no idea of the infamous dilemma about to occur.


	23. The Night Before

_**Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon**_

_**Nor the lyrics to the songs used in the story**_

_**THE NIGHT BEFORE…**_

11:20 p.m.

Dawn lay on her bed, trying to fall asleep. She couldn't get comfortable, she felt so cold. She sat up and slowly got up, walking across the room softly opening the door.

She crept out of her room, making sure her movement was only known to her. Dawn arrived at the room she wanted to be in, she carefully walked inside.

Dawn watched the sleeping boy breath, so peaceful, so calm, and so cute……

She gently moved the covers off of him, climbing into bed gently as not to wake him.

The boy stirred next to her, but didn't awake. She positioned herself next to him and moved his arm around her. Dawn was soon fast asleep, feeling warm and secure in his arms, but both Michael and Dawn didn't know of the evil plan about to unfold.

* * *

11:35 p.m.

Andrew returned to his room carrying a bucket of ice he had gotten, his face was dirty. David looked up at him. "Did you plant the Electrodes?"

"Yeah I planted your Electrodes DC, Why do we have to use Electrodes?" Andrew asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well why do we have to put the Pokemon in danger, I got a bomb in my suitcase, that'll work just as well"

David looked at him with his cold eyes "Three reasons" he said "First off ,you miss with your bomb AC, you suck at planting them, the Electrodes will explode when their aggravated, Second ,the boss will kill us if we mess up this plan again and third…" David points over to Andrew's suitcase "your bomb's on fire, genius."

Andrew turned around at the inferno that was his suitcase; he grabs the first thing he can and uses it to stomp out the fire.

"Yeah, so you decide to use my shirt? David asks him.

Andrew puts out the fire and hands the shirt back to David who tosses it out the window.

"Hey, remember those two girls in the forest..." Andrew started telling the story but David stopped him.

"Because of them we failed last time...keep your head on the prize ahead"

"Where's Ben?" Andrew asks.

"Outside" David says "we'll be out there soon around 12:00 a.m., and this time AC we cannot fail, we have to obtain that Azure flute."

* * *

11:47 p.m.

May woke with a start. She was hot and sweating.

_I must have had a nightmare _she thought_ but I don't remember. _

She looked around the room; Ash, Brock and Max were asleep. May had the weirdest feeling in the pit of her stomach; she quietly walked over to Ash's bed and tried to wake him.

"Ash…Ash" she moved him trying to wake him up.

"Huh…May?" Ash awoke startled "What's wrong?"

"Something bad is going to happen" she said quite loudly.

"What do you mean?" Ash got out of bed awaked fully by the news.

"I just have this feeling, this horrible feeling; that something is going to happen, to us"

Ash looked at the clock 11:52 it said.

"May…don't worry" May climbed in next to him, hugging him. Ash could sense how frightened she was.

"It's okay May, nothing's going to happen…"

"Ash…don't ever leave…." She said softly. "Don't leave…."

"I won't" Ash promised her.

Outside their room he could vaguely hear footsteps and arguing Andrew and David better known as AC and DC were heading outside to put forth their plan.

* * *

11:56 p.m.

Andrew had his hands in his pockets trying to keep warm from the icy weather outside.

Their friend Ben was already outside, David approached him.

"Is everything set?" David asked him.

"Yes AC actually did something right, all the Electrodes are placed around the Pokemon center and in the vacant room under the target's room."

Ben picked up a wire on the floor; the wire was heading inside a window into one of the rooms inside the Pokemon center.

"All we need is an electric charge to aggravate the Electrodes and make them self-destruct."

"Here" David handed Ben a pokeball.

"I have an electric Pokemon I stole from this kid this morning, wait until 12:00 then light the fuse."

Ben released a poor and frightened Plusle from the pokeball.

Andrew released three Pokemon from their pokeball all electric too, A Manectric, a Jolteon and an Electivire.

"Don't fire the thunderbolts until I say so…"David told him "40 more seconds…."

* * *

In the forty seconds before the attacks began, everyone was like this.

Michael and Dawn were still embraced in their hug, No longer asleep.

_It started off with a kiss… _He thought _how did it end up like this?_

Dawn inched closer and closer to his face. He finally decided not to pull away and to just give in. He moved in meeting his lips with hers.

Dawn opened her eyes; she was surprised that he made the first move. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the moment.

* * *

May had calmed down and had fallen asleep in Ash's arms. Ash was still awake; he couldn't help but think if anything ever happened to her. How would he go on? He loved her so much and wanted to be there for her, forever.

Ash looked at the clock 12:00 a.m. it said. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. He hugged May tightly against him, never wanting to lose her.

* * *

"DC, Pay attention!" Ben screamed at him.

"Ok you Plusle launch your thunderbolt on that wire!" he commanded it.

Plusle was reluctant at first "Do it or you'll be sorry!" DC yelled at it again.

"Plu...Suuuuuule" Plusle launched its thunderbolt traveling down the wire and through the window.

The thunderbolt arrived into a group of sleeping Electrodes. Awaken and distraught the electrodes glowed white and slowly began storing energy for their self-destruction.

"Ok…" David turned around to his companions "Let's roll…."

12:01 a.m.

The Electrodes release their energy into a fireball of an explosion.

* * *

**next chapter: awakening**


	24. Awakening

_**Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon**_

_**AWAKENING **_

Michael lay against the wall, dazed. His eyes could only see yellow and there was a horrible ringing in his ears. His shirt was completely burned off, only a few pieces remained on his arms. Michael looked across the bed at the huge gaping hole that had torn down the walls of his room. The moonlight poured in, the only part of the room not destroyed was the floor and the bed he was on.

He noticed something was missing. "Dawn!" he screamed. Tears formed in his eyes, expecting the worse to come.

"Michael, help!"

His spirits were lifted, hearing the voice of his love again. She was hanging on for dear life, about to fall into the hole, two stories above the ground. Her pajama shirt had been burned of revealing her upper body, only a few charred pieces remained as with his shirt.

"Dawn, grab my hand!" Michael screamed. She reached out, missing him by a few inches.

"I…I can't"

"You have to Dawn, Please!" he felt the tears come back to his eyes.

Dawn knew it couldn't end this way, she risked everything and reached as far as she could. Michael grabbed her wrists. He pulled her up with all his strength.

He embraced her when she was safe. "Here put this on" he put his jacket over her, she hugged him tightly.

She felt wetness on her shoulder; Dawn looked up and saw tears in his eyes.

"Michael...why are you crying?" she asked.

"I thought... I had...Lost you there."

"You mean..."she said.

"I think so..."

The floor beneath them creaked underneath, weakening from the blazing fire.

"Dawn run!" he shouted.

Dawn hurried to the door; Michael grabbed their packs and narrowly avoided the falling floor.

"Let's go" he said.

The hallway was filled with smoke. They crouched down avoiding the smoke filling the air above them. Michael was able to catch a glimpse of the stairwell through the haze. He grabbed her hand and led her toward the stairs.

"Come on, this way"

Dawn stopped hold her hand over her mouth, she was coughing, the smoke was starting to take effect on her. She collapsed to the ground.

"Dawn!" Michael screamed. He rushed over to her. "Hold the jacket over your face" Michael held the jacket sleeve over her face hoping to stop her from inhaling any more smoke.

"Here, Dawn climb on me"

Dawn climbed on his back, dazed and confused by the smoke.

"Don't worry Dawn we'll be okay" he coughed, the smoke started weakening him. He felt the wind slowly leave his lungs with every breath he took, but he continued toward the stairs.

"Michael I don't feel well" Dawn spoke softly and tired.

He was starting to worry; they had been exposed to the smoke for too long now. "It's alright Dawn, we're going... to get out of here" he kept talking to her hoping to keep her awake.

"We'll all be okay...Ash, May, Brock, Max, and Lunick, everyone...we're not going to stay in here...we'll make it out...together...you and me..."

"You... and me?"

"Yeah, me and...You together" he felt her arms wrap around him tighter.

Michael slowly started his decent down the stairwell.

* * *

"That's funny" Andrew said. The three men we're still standing outside. "They should have run out screaming by now" 

"Launch another electrical attack..." Ben told him.

"Which one?"

David looked at him "The stairwell, cut off their only escape."

Andrew looked down at the frightened Plusle "You heard the man..."

"Plu-suuuuuuuuuuullle!"

_

* * *

_

_Two stories have never felt so long before_Michael thought.

Dawn was slowly beginning to come to. The air was cleaner in the stairwell.

"We're almost out Dawn." he said.

"ELECTRODE"

"Oh no" Michael knew what was about to come. That was the same noise he heard just minutes before.

"Dawn get down!"

The floor above them collapsed around them. Michael hugged Dawn close to him, shielding her from the falling debris.

He looked up, aghast at the sight before him. The stairwell was blocked off creating a small space with not much room to move around in. The smoke from the floor above was pouring in.

"Dawn don't breathe it in...Cover your face" Michael held her close hoping to stop the smoke, but even he knew with the rate of the smoke pouring in they wouldn't last much longer.

_No...I refuse to die here...I __won't...not here...not today..._

"Keep that over your head" Michael instructed Dawn.

He got up hoping to move the debris and escape.

Michael moved his hands forward grabbing a piece of steel that had fallen.

"Ow!" that steel was burning hot, he looked at his hands, they were red and he noticed blisters were forming.

"You idiot...there's a fire...of course"

"Michael...where are you?" Dawn called to him.

Michael turned around the smoke was so thick he couldn't even see her anymore. "Right here" he called out "Reach out your hand" Michael walked around hoping to feel her hand amidst the smoke.

He felt her soft hand grab his. He sat down next to her. Dawn laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don't ...leave me..." she whispered.

"I won't...we've got to get out of here."

* * *

Ash ran out into the smoke filled hall looking around. He ran to toward Michael's room but it was gone, the entire room had been destroyed. May hurried next to him. 

"Where are they?" she asked.

"I...I don't know"

"No...He can't be..." Ash hugged May, she wept in his arms.

"Michael...Wait, what was that..." Ash turned around to the blocked off stairwell. A loud banging could be heard.

"Hello!?" Ash called out.

"Ash!" a voice yelled back, Ash recognized the voice; he was relieved and worried at the same time.

"Michael what happened?"

"(_Cough)_ I think Electrodes were underneath us, they were disturbed and self-destructed. Now we're _(cough_) trapped in here and the smoke is pouring in (_cough_)"

"Us?" Ash asks.

"Yeah (_cough_) Dawn's in here too; you've got to get us out of here (_cough_)"

"Okay" Ash stood up and grabbed one of his pokeballs "Stand back May" he said.

"Go Aipom" he threw the pokeball in the air his purple Pokémon appeared, its tail was shaped like a hand.

"Aipom use focus punch" Aipom tail turned into a fist and launched itself at the fallen debris, obliterating it.

Smoke poured out of the enclosed space. May and Ash covered their faces, coughing slightly. A dark figure emerged from the smoke.

"Ahhh…Michael?" Ash said confused. Michael stepped out Dawn was on his back. His eyes were red and watery. They lay on the ground tired and weak.

"Oh man" Michael coughed "The stairs to the lobby are blocked and smoke is pouring in."

Ash looked at Aipom "Aipom can you use you Focus punch and clear the stairwell?"

"Aipom" it answered. Aipom made a small hole but big enough for them to get through.

"Come on, let's go" Ash grabbed May's hand and jumped through the hole. Michael picked up Dawn and followed them.

* * *

They finally reached the untouched lobby. Everyone was there, wondering what was going on.

"You guys, you made it" Brock said. "We heard the explosions coming from your room and we didn't know if you made it out"

"We made it out, Brock" Ash told him "Just barely though"

"I wonder…who could have done this" Michael asked.

May put all the pieces together and it all finally made sense to her "I could take a wild guess" she whispered.

"You know who did it May?" Max asked her.

Everyone turned and looked at her, she was frozen for a second but then responded "Yes I think I do…"

"_Michael!" _a loud voice was heard coming from a loud speaker.

"_Michael this is your wake up call, you have exactly ten minutes to give us the Azure flute or everyone inside the Pokémon center is done for. Our Electrodes have plenty of firepower to knock down the Pokémon center with all of you in it. Escape would be a bad idea we have Electrodes surrounding the perimeter around the Pokémon center so trying to leave is something I wouldn't try to do…remember ten minutes…ok…this has been a public service announcement by your good friends AC and DC….ten minutes...now nine"_

"Some people just don't know when to quit" Ash said.

"You know those guys Ash?" Lunick asked him "and you bro?"

"Yeah it's a long story…." said Michael.

"Well, tell us" Max said.

"Well it's like this" Ash started. "Those guys out there want the Azure flute, something that they say can get them to a legendary Pokemon…"

"Yeah, because it was in my dad's jacket they won't leave us alone until I give it to them" Michael finished.

"What do we do?" asked Brock

A sharp crack was heard upstairs. Pieces of the upper floors were collapsing. The ceiling above them would not hold for long.

Ash looked up "We have to get everyone out of here".

* * *

**next chapter: Back in black**


	25. Back in Black

_**Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon**_

**Michael's pokemon finally make an appearance in this chapter by the way, Enjoy, I really appreciate your guys reading my stories, it means a lot to me.**

_**BACK IN BLACK**_

"Is there a back door here, Nurse Joy?" ash asked.

"Yeah, it's in the back" Nurse Joy told him.

"Okay, Michael you and I have to go out there and distract them, so everyone can get out of here"

"Okay, Ash" Michael was still trying to catch his breath. The smoke inhalation had done a number on him.

Ash grabbed his pokeballs and threw them into the air. His Aipom, Staravia, and Turtwig appeared from their pokeballs.

"We'll need all the help we can get" he said.

"Right" Michael stood up and reached for three pokeballs "Come on out" his three pokemon appeared in a flash of white light.P

The first one was a large pokemon with three golden rings on the backs of its legs, it had a long main, and electricity flowed through its body. "Luxray" it said.

The second pokemon, to Ash it seemed familiar it was short, blue and black and looked really energetic. "Rio, Riolu"

The third had a black body with yellow bands on its ears and tail. It's forehead and legs had yellow rings on them. "Um, Umbreon"

""Wow, cool pokemon" Ash said.

"Thanks Ash, let's go"

"Wait you guys" May and Dawn ran up to them. "Before you leave…we know this is really dangerous…so be careful okay" May smile knowing it was all going to be okay

"Don't worry May, we'll be fine" Ash assured her.

"Michael…Ash" Dawn spoke softly "May and I have to hear you guys say it"

The boys looked at each other "Say what?"

"Oh" Ash finally got the message. "Ok, May…I…"

"Dawn…" Michael began.

"… I love you…." They said. May and Dawn smiled and hugged them. Everyone else was surprised.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this…" Frankie said.

Michael took his eyes off of Dawn for a second "Frankie get with it…your slow man "he laughed.

"Yeah sure, rub it in." Frankie sat down with his arms crossed, faking a hurt face.

"Brock, Max" Ash turned to his friends "take care of them for us ok"

Brock put his hand on his shoulder "We will, Ash"

Max crossed his arms "I still don't know how you could fall in love with my sister...I mean come on, really…"

"What was that Max?!" May put on her angry face Max ran outside through the back door "come back here, Max!"

Ash laughed "Come on, lets go."

Michael turned back to Dawn "I'll be right there…."

"Don't forget Michael" Dawn whispered to him.

"I won't Dawn…I won't..."

* * *

_In the beginning, there was only  
a churning turmoil of chaos.  
At the heart of chaos, where all  
things became one, appeared an Egg.  
Having tumbled from the vortex, the  
Egg gave rise to the original one  
from itself, two beings the Original  
One did make.  
Time started to spin.  
Space began to expand.  
From itself again, three living things  
the Original One did make.  
The two beings wished, and from them,  
matter came to be.  
The three living things wished, and  
from them, spirit came to be.  
The world created, the Original one  
took to unyielding sleep..._

"Wow so that's the legend of Arceus" Ash and Michael walked out of the pokemon center with their pokemon searching for AC and DC.

"Yeah, my dad told me all of the pokemon legends when I was a kid…" Michael looked up into the sky remembering old times.

"You miss him a lot don't you?" Ash asked him.

"Everyday…" Michael whispered

"I know how you feel…I miss my dad also…" Ash looked up in the sky along with him, hoping something from his memory came to him.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"I don't know…I haven't seen him in such a long time…" Ash felt tears in his eyes but held them back. "So…um what happens if they release Arceus?"

"Well…" Michael thought hard. "I'm not really sure…since Arceus is the original Pokemon everything is in balance, when he's asleep but with him awake it could cause a rip in our dimensions the results of which could start a chain reaction that would unravel the very fabric of the space time continuum, and destroy the entire universe."

"Wow…" Ash was left speechless "If they do release Arceus, what do we do then, is there any way to fix it?"

"Well there is one way" Michael turned to his friend "There are three legendary pokemon who could calm Arceus down long enough to send him back to his dimension…"

_Three Pokemon__ there were.  
Into the lakes they dove.  
Deep, deep, drawing no breath.  
Deeper, deeper they dove.  
Into suffocating depths they dove.  
Deeper, then deepest they alight.  
From the lake floor they rise.  
Bearing with them the power to make  
vast lands, they rise again._

"Where do find those three pokemon, just in case" Ash asked.

"We can't" Michael told him "They are scattered across the three Sinnoh lakes and sealed away in the lake's underwater caverns and even then, they could still project themselves out of their bodies and float around without being seen, so it's nearly impossible to collect all of them…and it's risky…"

"Why is it so risky?" asked Ash.

"There is a legend about one particular Pokemon of those three…"

_Look not into the Pokémon's eyes.  
In but an instant, you'll have no  
recollection of who you are.  
Return home, but how?  
When there is nothing to remember?  
Dare not touch the Pokémon's body.  
In but three short days, all emotions  
will drain away.  
Above all, above all, harm not  
the Pokémon.  
In a scant five days, the offender  
will grow immobile in entirety._

"In five days after touching the Pokemon you will grow into an immovable coma forever."

"Such a nice story Michael" interrupted a voice. Ash and Michael turned around, AC, DC and Ben had them surrounded with Electrodes and AC's trio of electric pokemon.

"Now AC you know what to do..." DC looked over at his partner.

"Electivire use Thunder wave!" AC commanded his Electivire to attack them.

Thunder wave paralyzed both Ash and Michael sending them to their knees.

"Give us the Azure flute, now!" DC ordered them.

Michael couldn't move, he only groaned in response. DC reached in his jacket searching for the capsule. He pulled it out staring at the 10 code combination lock.

"Ha..." Ash said weakly "You...still...need ...the combination."

DC once again reached into Michael's jacket pulling out a small journal.

"This was your dad's kid" he said flipping through it "Well here are all those legends and...here it is."

"How...did...you know?" Michael asked.

"Your dad had one fatal flaw, he constantly forgot things...like never sail out into the oceans during the Gyarados's mating season."

"You knew...him?"

"Our boss knew him...that's how he learned about Arceus...we don't where our boss is but fulfill his dream we must. Your dad wrote everything he didn't want to forget in this journal including this combination..."

DC slowly put in the combination on the capsule

_**2-2-0-6-7-4-5-9-4-X**_

"From what I heard these number had something to do with you...your favorite...something to do with music, oh well it doesn't matter..." the lock click open, a sudden silence froze them all.

A puff of white smoke appeared and slowly and old flute appeared on DC hand at the end of it was an old pokeball.

"This is it..." DC shuddered. AC and Ben looked over his shoulders eyeing the Flute "This is the key to the Hall of Origin...AC" he turned to his partner "You know that special tune to make The Hall appear anywhere..Play it now!"

"Okay..." AC took the flute and played a soft melody, Ash and Michael's paralyzation wore off.

"No stop you don't understand how powerful it is!" Michael yelled at him. The trio ignored him.

A small rip occurred right in front of them revealing a white light of energy. Different colored lights escaped, ear shrieking noises followed.

"Aah" Ash and Michael covered their ears. The noise was unbearable.

The sky turned black. the colors floated in the sky, dancing and twisting causing dizzy and unmentionable patterns in the sky. A dark presence filled the air.

Elsewhere a sleeping pokemon awakens angrily, its dimension disrupted by the awful sound of the Flute.

* * *

**Next chapter: summoning**


	26. Summoning

**_Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon_**

**_SUMMONING_**

Arceus rushed toward the open portal, now was its chance for escape. Bolts of lightining escaped through the portal, one of them hit Ben knocking him to the ground. DC took the flute from his partner.

"Yes this is it..." DC held the flute bolt of energy hitting him reapeatedly but still he stood. Andrew reacalled his Pokemon into their pokeballs. While they were distracted by the summoning, the frightened Plusle runs off into the forest.

"For too long the boss has made us chase this...Ten long years, coming so close and then losing it all. Ever since we seperated from Giovanni, our organaization is nothing but garbage, but now...now this legendary Pokemon is all mine. All those hard sacrifices and all my dreams I had lost because of this...this moment was worth it..."

Arceus slowly stepped out of its dimension, looking around at the new world it was summoned to.

"Yes the almighty powerful Arceus is mine!" numerous of DC's veins' were poping out of his forehead, while bolts of energy from the open portal hit him. his eyes turned bright green and his skin turned pale.

Arceus of course was not to happy with being someone else's and listening to anyone except itself. Arceus starred at DC and AC, it's eyes truned Red and a flash of red light escape it's eyes.

"Wha..." the light hit DC's head his eyes went blank and he felll to the ground. the flute reverted back into its capsule.

"DC..." Before AC could react the light hit him, and he also fell to the ground.

Arceus turned toward Ash and Michael, its eyes once again turned red.

"Look out!" Ash and Michael dodged the beams of light from Arceus's eyes

Arceus kept shooting numerous beams at them until he finally gave up.

Ash ran over to AC and DC to check on their conditions. Arceus let out a roar, the sky changed colors and slowly floated toward Arceus's body, closing it's eyes meditating. The wind blew faster and a loud earsplitting roar escaped the open portal.

* * *

"I'm going to take my mother back to house, it's not safe here." Lunick told everyone. 

"I'll go with you" Frankie volunteered.

"Be careful you guys" May told them.

May looked toward the sky and saw an angry looking red beam of lighting strike the ground not to far from where Ash and Michael were.

"Oh no" she said "What's going on." she slowly crept toward the chaos scene. Everyone followed close behind.

May crouched behind a bush and looked on. she saw two motionless figures on the ground. Ash and michael were looking at them. A giant silver and yellow pokemon stood near a giant roaring hole. energy shot through its body never moving.

"Wow..." she said. _I have to help Ash and Michael_ she thought.

* * *

Michael rushed over to Ash "How are they?" 

"Their unconsious, I don't get it... it's like their..." Ash began.

_Enitre memory was erased_

Ash and Michael looked up above them, Mew the sighlent legendary pokemon was hovering above their heads.

"Mew your okay!" they both screamed.

"Mew what happened to them?" Ash asked.

_Their minds were wiped out, Arceus hates being controlled and from the looks of things it already made up its mind about this world..._

"What do you mean?"

_I sensed a great distubance in the Space-time continuum, Arceus was angered and will soon wipe out all living humans here and take control of this world with it's most poweful attack Judgement._

"Judgement?" Michael asked.

_Judgement is an extremely powerful move that only Arceus knows, it's so powerful and mysterious I'm not even sure what it's cabable of..._

A loud cracking sound struck the earth. Arceus was glowing as energy poured into its body.

_Arceus is gathering energy from the planet and at it's full potential..it will be unstoppable_.

"Well, what can we do?" Michael asked.

_Here... Mew in a flash of light made two yellow and blue gloves appear, he handed them to Ash._

"These are Sir Aaron's gloves." said Ash.

_Yes, I saved them when you were at the Tree of Begininnig, Ash I need you to summon an aura, a powerful enough one to take down Arceus._

"Uh...I don't know if I can..." ash hesitantly put the gloves on.

_Don't worry, you can do it, just like before, practice and besides you'll have some help...Michael I need you to come with me._

"Where Mew?"

_Take my hand..._

Michael reached out and held Mew's hand. Mew shuts his eyes. MIchael felt totally wieghtless as he dissapeared in a flash of white light.

Ash looked on at the palce where they were. "Okay better get started..."

Ash concentrated hard, hoping a small aura sphere would appear. he remember the last time he did this, with Sir Aaron's Lucario and how they sacrificed themseleves to save the Tree of Beginining.

Ash opened his eyes, a small puff of smoke appeared, but no aura.

"Come Ash keep trying" he encouraged himself to continue.

Meanwhile Michael and Mew arrived at Lake Verity close to Sandgem Town and Proffessor Rowan's Lab. Deep in the Heart of the lake, a sleeping pokemon awaken to Mew's presence. It projected itself from it's body and slowly floated towards the surface.

* * *

**next chapter: _Been a son_**


	27. Been a Son

_**Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon**_

_**Nor the lyrics to the songs used in the story**_

**this is my second favorite chapter, even though all of the trouble that has happened you know they still take a moment of peace.**

**_BEEN A SON_**

Michael arrived in the dense vegetation of Lake Verity, Mew the legendary Pokemon floated just next to him.

"Mew, what are we doing here?"

_We need some help..._ Mew turned it's head _there you are_

Michael turned around, a projection of a pokemon could be seen, it floated around just like Mew.

"Mew, Mew, Mew , Mew...Mew" Mew chased after the Pokemon, trying to catch it, laughing and having fun.

_Michael this one of my friends who's going to help us...this is Mesprit._

"Wow...hi Mesprit."

Mesprit landed on Michael's shoulder, playfully hugging his head.

"Mes...Mesprit, Mesprit, Mes"

Michael laughed "Nice to meet you too"

Mesprit looked like a small, pink colored, fairy-like Pokémon. It had two tails that each had a red jewel on them.

_Mesprit, do you think you can wake up Uxie and Azelf, so they can help us?_

"Mesprit, Mes, Meeeesprit..." Mesprit disapeared in a white light.

"Where did Mesprit go Mew?"

_To Lake Acuity and Lake Valor to wake Uxie and Azelf, the other half of the Lake trio, they'll meet us back where Arceus is._

"How can they help us?" Michael asked.

_Arceus a long time ago created them, and control them but they also have a very powerful energy in them, all together they can help capture Arceus again..._

Lighting cracked high above them. The sky turned dark and slowly started to change color,to a light violet color.

_Arceus is energy is drawing near..._

"Mew can I ask you a question?"

_What is it?..._

"Many people...have searched their whole life to just catch a glimpse of you...why did you...aproach me?"

Mew floated in the air,silent for a moment.

_I knew your father Michael..._

"What..."

_Your father was an excellent Pokemon Ranger and not only did he discover the Key of Time and Space but he also was the first person ever to see me upclose, your brother was the third..._

"What do you mean... third?"

_Your were and are the second...I made a promise to your father the night of...that storm..._

Michael looked back all those times he was alone...sad...that hopeless feeling we sometimes get...he allways felt someone...was right there...watching him...protecting him...a friend...

"You mean...you were with me since..."

Mew floated off into the forest surrounding the Lake.

"No wait, Mew..."

Michael ran after Mew. Mew flew around the trees hoping to confuse him. Michael was not watching were he steppped, he tripped over a fallen branch.

He lifted his head,leaves and dirt fell from his hair. In front of him was a small crystalized flower.

"What..."

_Time flower..._

Mew floated above him them flew away into the distant.

"Mew..." the time flower slowly opened,a white light slowly transported Michael's state of mind, to a time not to long ago.

* * *

Ash continued to try to produce an Aura. Michael's Luxray,Riolu and Umbreon stood close by watching. Riolu put his hands out in front and also tried to produce an Aura. A puff of smoke blew from its hands,Riolu fell to the ground weakened by his attempt.Luxray carefull picked him up and laid him of his back. 

Not to far away three Pokemon in their projection forms were hiding behind a tree. One of them flew to Ash's shoulder and slighly touched him.

Ash turned around, he saw nothing there. Ash felt one of his gloves fly off. He looked in front of him where Sir Aaron's glove floated in midair.

"Hey..." Ash made a grab for it but missed. A small faint laughing was heard. Ash could now see the distinct outline of the mischeivous Pokemon.

"Hey" he laughed "Come on, give me that back." Ash reached for it again. He grabbed the glove and put it back on his hand. The Pokemon made itself visible. It held it's hands over it's face laughing. "Mes, Mes Mesprit, Mesprit Mes,"

Mesprit called over his friends , they slowly also made them selves visible. "Uxie" "Azelf"

"Wow" Ash couldn't believe his eyes "Where'd you guys come from?"

The three Pokemon floated around him in a circle,playfull dancing and singing.

"Mesprit, Uxie Azelf...Mesprit,Uxie,Azelf...Mesprit,Uxie,Azelf"

May, Dawn, Brock and Max who were still looking on from behind the bush walked over to them.

"Oh, how cute" May ran over to Ash and the Lake trio. Suprised by the stranger they projected themselves and flew off in the trees.

"Oh wait, come back" May called to them.

"You scared them May" Max told her.

"Sorry" she whispered.

"What kind of Pokemon were they, Ash?" Brock asked.

"I don't know, they just appeared...they sure were playful"

Mesprit stared at the people from the safeness of the tree. It reconized one of them. The girl with the blue hair and the white hat. He had seen her before with her Piplup.

Mesprit flew to her joyfully landed on her shoulder.

"Huh," Dawn looked over at the flying pixie Pokemon, it seemed very happy.

"Mesprit, Mesprit, Mesprit, Mesprit, Mes,Mes, Mesprit." Mesprit pulled Dawn's hat from her head. It spun around a few times in the air.

"Hey give me back, my hat!" Dawn jumped and tried to grab it, but Mesprit pulled it slightly out of here reach.

Ash laughed "I guess Mesprit has taking a liking to you Dawn"

Dawn reached again. mesprit flew arond her, taunting her. He started to fly off into the forest.

"Oh ok I see" Dawn laughed and ran after Mesprit. Gigling from the excitment.She heard Mesprit softly laughing in front of her.

Uxie and Azelf flew from the tree and grabbed Ash's Hat and May's Bandana from thier heads.

"Ah, my Hat" Ash looked up. Even though his eyes were closed Uxie was floating around with Ash's hat.Uxie and Azelf took off in the opposite direction from Dawn and Mesprit.

Azelf and Uxie floated in and out of the trees through the forest. May and Ash nearly catching up to them.

"We almost got them, Ash" May laughed.

"Just a little bit further, May" Ash smiled at her, she smiled back and held his hand.

Uxie and Azelf appeard behind them. they layed their samll hands on Ash and May's shoulders teleporting them to a distant place.

* * *

Michael awoke in a dark and savage backround. He found himself alone, alone above a raging sea.In the distant a small boat was getting hit by cyclone after cyclone. 

In the boat a man was struggling to stay aboard. Gyarados pummeled the ship with their Dragon Rage attacks.

Mew appeared next to the man in it's blue bubble. Mew looked calm and looked as if it was holding it's own against the attacks but the bubble slowly started to break apart.

"Mew...Mew you can't save me..." The man struggled to talk to Mew as water pounded him and his ship. "Here take this to my son..." The man pulled off his jacket and handed it to Mew.

"Mew, Mew,Mew ,Mew"

"No you can't, if you try to leave the bubble you will be swept away...just promise me...you'll take care of michael and make sure he gets my jacket...and when he's old enough...tell him that...I Love Him...NOW GO!"

Mew rose above the ship and teleported to another place. Michael felt his body slowly turn weight less. the last image he saw was the boat sink after a powerful wave crashed into it.

Mew arrived at dark and quiet house. Michael immediately reconized it as his.A young boy with short black messy hair was asleep in his room.

"Who is that kid...oh..."

Mew crept quietly toward the young Michael. Mew layed down his father's jacket next to him. Michael hugged it as he turned over.

"Daddy..."he whispered.

Michael felt tears come to his eyes. Mew hovered over the young Michael's head.

_Take care little guy...you'll never be alone...i'll be here..._

* * *

Michael awoke on the forest floor. He stood up brushing the leaves from his hair. Mew flew to Michael and hugged him. 

"Thanks Mew.."he whispered.

_are you ready?..._

"Yeah... I am..."

_are you sure?_

"It isn't any different than it was before, I'm ready."

Mew landed on his shoulder, and soon their weigthless bodies floated back to the open portal.

* * *

May and Ash looked around they were in a nice tranquil Lake snow covered the ground but it wasn't freezing. The ice sparkled in the sunlight and the soft snowflakes drifted toward the ground. 

"Oh it's so beautiful" May looks around, loving the environment she's in.

"Hey May look" ash pointed to a snow covered area, above it a was a snow coevred tree. Under it was Ash's Hat and May's Bandana was resting on top of it.

They walked over too them. May hugged Ash. "They look so cute like that, Don't they Ash?"

"Yeah they do May just like..." Ash turned to her. May looked deep into his Auburn eyes while he stared into her Sapphire crystal eyes.

They sat down laying there backs on the tree, huddling close together,the warm sensation that was given off from their bodies kept them warm.

"I wonder what Lake this is?" May asked.

"Lake Acuity..."Ash whispered.

"How do you know?"

Ash poitned to a paritcular frozen sign: **Welcome to the Acuity Lakefront. at the edge of Snowpoint city, at the top of MT. Coronet lies the Snowpoint Temple. Keeper of the legendary Re... **the rest of the sign was unreadable.

Ash and May stared into the mountain as snow felw to earth. A loud roar was heard, at the top of the mountain a huge pokemon walked across the land it soon dissapeared in the blizzard at the top of the mountain.

Uxie and Azelf drifted above them, watching as Ash and May slowly moved closer to each other.

* * *

Dawn arrived back to the open portal. Mesprit circled her giggling, she smiled at the playful pokemon. 

A white light flashed in front of her. Michael and Mew arrived in front of her. Mesprit rushed over to Michael and hugged him.

"Mesprit, Mesprit, Mes, Mesprit"

"Hey Mesprit, did you miss me?" Michael laughed as the pokemon circle him. Mesprit flew over to Dawn and moved its hand leading Michael over to her.

"Hi, Dawn." he smiled at her.

Dawn ran up to him an hugged him. "Where were you?"

"Not where...but when" he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

A white flash interrupted her. Ash, May ,Uxie and Azelf appeared. Mesprit flew over to Uxie and Azelf. the three pokemon danced around singing again.

"Mesprit, Uxie Azelf...Mesprit,Uxie,Azelf...Mesprit,Uxie,Azelf...Mesprit, Uxie Azelf...Mesprit,Uxie,Azelf...Mesprit,Uxie,Azelf"

"Hey Ash it seems you already met our helpers" Michael looked over at the three dancing pokemon.

"Wait are those the legendary Lake trio Pokemon?' Max asked.

_Yes they are, Max._

"Wow!" Max had his eyes wide open "It's Mew!"

The trio looked at them and closed their eyes. Light beams flew from them, dozens of sparkling spectre flew around the sky negating all of Arceus's evil colors from the sky.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Dawn moved closer to Michael. He put his arms around her, suprising her a bit.

Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf flew around them, Leaving trails of luminescent gleaming lights,giving them a warm out of this world wrming experience.

The trio flew over,under and all around them. Bringing them their own sight-sharing. They left a rainbow of Magenta,Gold, and Sapphire lights.

"This is amazing" May drew closer to Ash, hugging his arm.

The regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh floated beneath them.

_Its a kind of magic  
Its a kind of magic  
A kind of magic  
One dream one soul one prize one goal  
One golden glance of what should be  
Its a kind of magic_

The Pewter city and Cerulean city gyms flew past them floating underneath them.The Safari Zone and dozens of running Tauros ran on the open fields. The Indigo Plateau was shown, Moltres flew over dazling blazes of fire filled the sky.The Battle Pyramid flew across the sky, moving to it's next location.

_One shaft of light that shows the way  
No mortal man can win this day  
Its a kind of magic  
The bell that rings inside your mind  
Is challenging the doors of time  
Its a kind of magic_

The giant haze filled Mt. Silver reached over the horizen in the Johto region. The whirlpools of the Whirl Islands spun with all their might, as the gaurdian of the sea flew in and out of the water. The Ilex Forest next to Azelea Town crawled with dozens of grass and bug Pokemon with the gaurdian of the forest keeping watch and the running Suicune purifing the water whenever needed.

_The waiting seems eternity  
The day will dawn of sanity  
Is this a kind of magic  
Its a kind of magic  
There can be only one  
This rage that lasts a thousand years  
Will soon be done  
This flame that burns inside of me  
Im here in secret harmonies  
Its a kind of magic  
The bell that rings inside your mind  
Is challenging the doors of time  
Its a kind of magic_

Mt. Chimmney poured smoke that filled the Hoenn region.The deepened city of Sootopolis lay in harmony. Rayquaza flew around skies of LaRousse city as the pair of Deoxys enjoyed their sight seeing. The Next Ever Grande tournament was just getting started as dozens of trainers entered the stadium.

_Its a kind of magic  
The rage that lasts a thousand years  
Will soon be will soon be  
Will soon be done_

Mt. Coronet divided the Sinnoh region in half. In Floraroma Town lay a beautiful feild of flowers, a small green hedgehog like Pokemon curled into a ball and disappeard as more flowers sprang from the ground. The magnificent Sinnoh Pokemon league Lay inside a Beautiful dazling castle awaitng all trainers worthy of entering. The shadow of Pokemon covered Newmoon island and on Fullmon island Cresselia flew happy around the land.

_This is a kind of magic  
There can be only one  
This rage that lasts a thousand years  
Will soon be done  
Its a kind of magic  
_

* * *

Every soon arrived back at their location. Suprised and outstanded at what they had just expierienced. 

"What was that?" Max asked "It was awesome."

_Mesprit,Uxie and Azelf project us out of our bodies and flew us around the pokemon world._

"Oh thats was so wonderful." May put her hands together, remembering the beautiful sights she saw.

_Unfortunatly we have bigger problems ahead of us...Arceus has almost gathered enough energy._

Arceus had grown to over half his size, energy just flowed from his body.

_Ash, Michael...are you ready?_

Ash put Sir Aaron's gloves on and nodded. Michael called his pokemon over, they looked ready for battle.

_Mesprit,Uxie,Azelf lets go..._

Mew, Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf began to glow, they rushed over to the powerful Arceus. Mew turned around and called back to Ash.

_Don't fire the Aura until I give the signal._

Ash nodded again. He put his hands out in front of him and tried with all of his might to make an Aura Sphere. he felt his energy slowly drift away from him as the Aura Sphere in front of him slowly grew.

The four legendary pokemon approached Arceus and unleashed their Psychic attacks. Arceus roared but didn't seemed weakened.

"Luxray use Charge Beam, Riolu use Focus Punch, and Umbreon use Shadow Ball" Michael calls out the attacks to his pokemon hoping to lend a helping hand to the lgendary Psychic Pokemon.

Ash felt his body get weaker as his Aura grew stronger. _I can't give up_ he thought _keep going Ash..._

Arceus roared out it's energy slowly left it it soon became weaker.

Lunick and Franke soon returned from the house astounded at the sight before them.

"It's Mew..."

_Lunick get everyone back_

Lunick motioned for everyone to get back. The exchange of powers unleashed many horrible and powerful energies.

Ben who was still lying on the ground slowly awoke. He looked around and saw the legendary Pokemon weakening Arceus.

"No I can't let them...capture Arceus!" he stood up and rushed for the closest Legendary Pokemon, Uxie.

Michael saw him rush for it. He ran up hoping to stop him but he grabbed Uxie before he reached out.

"Leave Him Alone!" Michael screamed.

Uxie grew restless. His eyes could no longer be kept closed with all the emotion and screaming outside. Uxie slowly opened his eyes.

* * *

**the reason this chapter drifted from the point was this is the last time...the last memory...not the end of the story but just the last moment...you'll see. next chapter will totally blow you away...**


	28. Anuerysm

_**Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon**_

**_Nor the lyrics to the songs used in the story_**

_**ANEURYSM**_

"No!" Ben ran up to Uxie grabbing it, shaking it desperately trying to stop it from capturing Arceus.

"Leave him alone!" Michael ran up to him trying to get Ben to unhand Uxie. Ben punched him in the mouth. Michael pushed his face away. The struggle between them and the enormous energy all around the pokemon was too intense. Uxie slowly opened its eyes….

_Look not into the Pokémon's eyes.  
In but an instant, you'll have no  
recollection of who you are.  
Return home, but how?  
When there is nothing to remember?  
Dare not touch the Pokémon's body.  
In but three short days, all emotions  
will drain away.  
Above all, above all, harm not  
the Pokémon.  
In a scant five days, the offender  
will grow immobile in entirety._

Mew flew toward Michael's face but was too late. Uxie opened its eyes. Both Ben and Michael looked deeply in its eyes and slowly their memory began to drain away from them. Mew was only able to partially cover one of Michael eye's but still leaving him exposed.

They fell to the ground. Mew floated in the air unaware of the condition they were in.

_Michael only saw through one eye…but will he still have the same effects?_

Arceus struggled to leave the portal, Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit held Arceus in place preventing its escape but they didn't have enough power to capture him in its dimension.

Ash continued releasing his aura. He felt weak not knowing how much longer he could hang on. He felt his life slowly slip away from him.

Mew launched a psychic attack at Arceus stunning for just long enough for Ash to make a move.

Mew flew over to Michael motionless body and grabbed the Azure flute_ Now Ash, use the aura!_

"Aaahhhhh!" Ash launched his aura with all his might, catching Arceus off guard and sending him into the portal.

_Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf close it off _Mew told them.

Michael's Umbreon launched a hypnosis attack at Arceus sending it into a deep sleep. The dimension was soon closed off.

Ash lay on the ground weak and tired "We…did it" he said catching his breath. "Mew…huh?"

Mew lay floating just above the tranquil bodies of Michael and Ben. Tears fell from his eyes.

Ash walked up next to Mew "What happened."

_The legend it was true…._ Mew spoke telepathically to Ash_ If anyone looks into Uxie's eyes their memory will be erased, Michael only looked with one eye but…he still touched Uxie that means in three days his emotions will drain away…Maybe..._

"No…Mew is there anything we can do?"

_I still don't know the full extent of the damage Ash…but as for him…_ Mew pointed to a lifeless Ben _he for sure won't be the same in five days, he will slip into and never ending coma._

"Look…" Ash and Mew looked at Michael's moving body. Everyone from the Pokemon center rushed out.

"What happened?" said May.

_We'll see… _Mew said.

Michael opened his eyes they were discolored, lighter than usual. His face seemed more pale and lifeless than before.

"Uh…Where am I?" he asked. He jolted back upon seeing everyone in front of him "Wha...who are you? Where am I? What's going on?"

"Michael are you all right?" Ash asked, he reached out his hand to help him up. Michael pulled back a few feet, a hesitant look on his face.

"Who are you kid?" Michael asked.

"You don't'…remember me?" Ash asked him.

"Remember…I never even met you!"

_Michael what do you remember?_

"MEW?!?" Michael screamed out. "Wow this is awesome…."

_What is the last thing you remember?_

"I'm talking to a Pokemon…the last thing I remember was performing in a Pokemon center and…and…"

"And?" May said.

"That's it…sorry but the only people I recognize here are you bro and Frankie over there…"Michael said.

Dawn rushed up to him. Michael blushed a little "You…you don't remember me?" she asked.

Michael could sense that she was heartbroken "I'm sorry ….I don't…"

Dawn fell in his arms and wept. May grabbed on to Ash and cried. Ash stood silent.

_He doesn't remember anything_ Ash thought _it's as if… this never happened_….

Mew bowed it's head in silence slowly it disappeared in a flash of white light. Mesprit,Uxie and Azelf looked at each other and flew off.

Michael sat confused on the ground. He watched the Pokemon center slowly collapse in front of him,damaged from the fire.

He looked around at the saddened faces of his friends and family. He stared at the three lifeless bodies of three young men. Michael put his hand in his pocket, feeling a small capsule. Pulling it out he saw that it had a lock on it, it had been opened before.

He held it in his hand and stood up.

"Um…well I guess even though I don't know what happened…I can't leave you guys out here without anywhere to go…you can spend the night at my house…it's around here... somewhere."

"Here, I'll lead you guys there…" Frank stood up and started walking. Michael was surprised that Frank was so serious, he had never had seen him so serious in his entire life.

"Nurse Joy aren't you coming?" Brock asked her.

"No" she replied "I'll wait here until the police arrive."

"I'll stay here and wait with her" Lunick said. "You guys go get some sleep" he walked up to his brother and hugged him. "Take care…hope you feel better…"

"Uh…ok" Michael waved goodbye and began walking.

_

* * *

_

_Why is everyone so quiet? _He thought_ Who are these guys, I feel as though I met them before… I'm so confused…_

He felt a soft tug on his arm. He looked down, Dawn was still holding on to him. Feeling uncomfortable he gently pushed her off. Dawn looked up "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Look...I barely know you and not that I don't like you hugging me but…don't you think your rushing things a bit?"

"But Michael…you've know me for the past few weeks, don't you remember?"

"No I don't….I don't know any of you, who are you people!" he screamed, Michael felt so confused and angry. Dawn felt her tears approach her again; she put her hands over her face and ran off.

"Wait please…I'm sorry…" Michael ran after her but eventually stopped. "Who are you…I wish I knew."

* * *

Michael sat on his couch. They arrived at his house not too long ago. 

_Why did you scream at her like that!_

_I…I was confused…._

_She obviously had feelings for you, stupid! Why do you think she was holding on to you?_

_Look I barely know her okay, not matter what anyone says I don't know them!_

_Yeah well that gives you no right to scream at her like that!_

_Who are you too tell me who I should and shouldn't scream at!_

_I'm you! You crazy amnesia idiot!_

_Well if you're me, you're a crazy amnesia idiot too…I am crazy, who argues with themselves?_

_My point exactly, just go apologize to her._

Michael stood up. Brock and Ash were the only ones still up, Frankie was asleep on the couch, and May and Max had gone off to sleep.

"Um…you guys do you know where that blue-haired girl is?" he asked.

"DAWN went off to sleep already, along with May…" Ash told him.

"Dawn…oh ok…" he sat back down. _Guess I'll do it tomorrow _

"Michael are you headed off to bed?" Brock asked him.

"I don't think so….I've got too much on my mind…."Michael buried his face into his pillow.

"Well I'll see you guys in the morning Goodnight Ash, Goodnight Michael" Brock walked down the hallway into the guest room.

"Goodnight" they said.

Ash stood up and yawned. He walked up to his friend "You okay?" he asked

"No…uh Ash, I feel so confused and I really wanted to apologize to Dawn, I shouldn't have screamed at her like that and May…she looked really down too…"

"Here Michael" Ash pulled out of his pocket a small squished Heart-shaped box, pieces of paper could be seen in it. "Maybe this will help you remember, I'll see you tomorrow…goodnight"

"Goodnight" Michael slowly opened the box. It had four notes in it, one of them was red.

He read the notes over and over again, hoping something would pop into his mind. The only picture in his head was her, the smiling blue-haired girl he had met just today but felt as if he had known her his whole life.

As he drifted off to sleep his dreams were plagued with never ending nightmarish horrors.

* * *

"I never want to see you again Michael!" Dawn screamed at him, she slapped him across his face. 

"Wait no please, Dawn come back!" he yelled after her.

_She eyes me like a pisces when I am weak  
Ive been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks  
Ive been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap  
I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn back _

_Hey  
Wait  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

He stopped. His chest was closing in on him, he couldn't breathe.

From out of his chest popped out a small pink Heart-shaped box, it opened up and bled.

_Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet  
Cut myself on angels hair and babys breath  
Broken hymen of your highness Im left back  
Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back_

_Hey  
Wait  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

The note that Dawn had originally written was gone. The note just simply read.

**I Hate You! How Could You Forget us…How Could You Forget Me….You Promised…**

_Hey  
Wait  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_She eyes me like a pisces when I am weak  
Ive been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks  
Ive been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap  
I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn back_

_Hey  
Wait  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

The heart-shaped box caught on fire in his hand and burned away into ashes.

He felt weak, his legs buckled underneath him. A sour taste was in his mouth, it was blood. He fell to the ground bleeding with his broken and burned Heart-shaped box . He slowly faded away…

* * *

Michael woke with a start. The lights were out. 

_Why do I keep thinking about her? _He thought _No matter how hard I try I can't remember her…I want to so badly…_

* * *

**...Next chapter: _All apologies_**


	29. All Apologies

**_Prjackwalker does not own Pokemon_**

**_Nor the lyrics to the songs used in the story_**

**Sorry about the late update, I wrote these pretty quick then went back and rewrote them all, i can now say that I've written the entire story, If you want to know the final chapter count is 35. (Notorious Heart -Shaped Box)**

**_ALL APOLOGIES_**

Ask awoke in Michael's bed. At first he felt strange waking up in somebody else's bed, room and house. He had gotten so used to waking up in the Pokemon Centers or outside.

He rubbed his eyes as he stood up. His hair was messed up. Pikachu was still asleep next to him. Ash slowly got out bed hoping not to wake his friend. Stretching his arms to the sky, a piece of paper that was on his chest fluttered to the floor, Ash bent over to pick it up. He opened it reading the small, black handwritten note.

_Ash,_

_I was hoping I could talk to you alone today, I just need someone to talk to Ash, you've always been there for me, thanks_

_Love, May_

_Don't worry May_ He thought _I'll be there._

Ash searched around the room looking for his clothes, his pants lay on the floor where he stood. His backpack lay opened on the dresser, as Ash pulled his pants on, the sunlight gleamed onto something that caught his eye. Ash walked over to his pack. He pulled out a half of a orange and pink ribbon and turned it over in his hand, he smiled.

_It's seems like only yesterday when May and I had our contest battle. Her Blaziken and my Sceptile battled hard and in the end we were evenly matched. She's grown up so fast, I remember the first time I met her, her first time as a Pokemon Trainer. She sometimes made mistakes but she never gave up and neither did I... We worked hard and pushed ourselves as hard as we could to be the best. She's learned so much...She looks up to me not only as a friend but as a teacher, someone who's always been there for her, to catch her when she fell and to dry away her tears..._

Ash closed his hand over the ribbon and held it to his chest. He felt his heart beat gently, thoughts of her ran through his mind. This small ribbon kept them so close even though they were far apart. It meant so much to him, more than anyone would ever know.

_She means so much too me...How could I have not seen it before...It was like Frankie and Michael said when we first met**..."I couldn't hear you, I was Blind"** ... I've been so blind That I couldn't see what I had in front of me! I was so deaf that I couldn't take in what she said about going to Johto alone! I just held it all in inside until Michael came...Michael...I should thank him...If it wasn't for him I would have never have said anything and May would have left me, again, whether or not she was interested in him, I say thank you, Michael..._

He walked over to the bed. Pikachu slowly began to awaken, his ears twitched as Ash picked up his shirt. Pikachu looked at Ash. He still had his eyes laid on the ribbon. Pikachu leapt on to his shoulder. Ash smiled as he did. Pikachu could see how special May was to him. Ash had never felt this way about someone before.

_I guess I finally realized it...I love her...More than anything else in the world...I wish just maybe...That I didn't ignore it all, not let it all just fly over my head, not so...dense...I'll apologize to her..._

His stomach growled pretty loud. Interrupting his thoughts. Man, better get something to eat first. He pulled his shirt over his head messing up his already messy black hair. He held the ribbon in his hand before then deciding it to place it in his pocket, wanting to keep her close wherever he went. Pikachu ran out the door to the outside, heading down towards the kitchen.

* * *

Ash walked down the stairs. The eerie quietness of the house was so unusual. As he walked down the stairs, he saw pictures of Michael when he was younger on the walls. One of the pictures drew his attention. In the picture a man stood behind two smiling boys. Both of which that Ash recognized to be a younger Lunick and Michael. Ash noticed something about the picture, in the dense shadows behind them, a silhouette of a flying Pokemon was outlined behind them. Ash smiled, knowing who that Pokemon was.

"Mew..." he whispered. "We couldn't have succeeded without you too...thanks" Ash continued toward the kitchen, hoping to find something to satisfy his hunger but he stopped when he heard singing.

_What else should I be?  
All apologies  
what else can I write?  
I don't have the right  
what else should I be?  
All apologies_

Ash peeked over into the living room, Michael was laying on the couch in the living room. His eyes were closed, asleep still. Ash stared at him for a moment wondering if he was the one who sang or did he just imagine it. Is he asleep? Where did the singing come from then?...

_I need an easy friend  
I do with an ear to lend  
I don't think you fit this shoe  
I do won't you have a clue_

Ash stared at his friend, wondering what was going through his mind._ He's sleep singing. He must have a lot on his mind..._

_I'll take advantage while,  
You hang me out to dry  
But I can't see you every night...  
Free_

Ash decided not to disturb him. Michael needed more rest. Ash made his way into the kitchen. It_ must be hard for him...he lost his entire memory, trying to save Uxie, trying to save the world, trying to save us…_

"Ash?" a voice called.

He turned around. May was standing in the doorway. In her pajamas, rubbing her eyes, yawning in a sleepy voice.

"Good morning May" Ash replied.

"What are you doing up so early?' she asked.

"Just looking for breakfast" he said. Ash looked through all the cupboards but nothing was found. _Seems they haven't been shopping in a while_. Ash thought.

"Oh, I could really go for some nice hot ramen" May's stomach grumbled loudly. Ash surprised by the noise turned to her with a smile on his face, trying to control his laughter. May blushed. "I guess thinking about the ramen made me hungry too."

"The ramen is over there" May and Ash looked over at the couch, Michael was awake and sitting up. He was pointing over to a cupboard that Ash hadn't checked yet.

"Michael did we wake you?" May walked over to him, sitting down beside him. Michael blushed, he still had an uneasy feeling about her.

"No...uh May, my dreams woke me..." Michael pulled out the heart-shaped box, Ash had given him the previous night. Studying it in his hand. For Michael it didn't solve anything, he now had more questions than answers form reading the contents of the box.

"You read everything inside, here didn't you?" May moved her fingers over the box. She rested her hand on his for a second, surprised he moved away.

"Yeah, it's been giving me nightmares all night...about you...about Dawn, things that have happened but...I don't remember..."

May drew closer to him, but he felt anxious, he knew that he had known her before, but still felt uncomfortable when she got near. Not just her but Dawn too.

"You want to help us make breakfast?" she asked.

"No thanks...i'm not really hungry..."

"Your not hungry?" Ash asked "but you always eat"

"No...I just don't...want to..." Michael stood up and walked outside, the sun was barely rising over the horizon, shining it's light upon the region. The rest of the song pop in his head.

_In the sun  
In the sun I feel as one  
In the sun  
In the sun  
Married  
Buried  
Mar...Married?_

He felt so lonely and helpless. _Alone in this world... I can't believe I'm still here...Married_? That one word seemed so ridiculous but at the same time not so far away. This word was caught at the tip of his tongue, but couldn't escape.

He heard the door open, Michael looked back, Dawn was there, already dressed, in her skirt and her white poke ball hat on her head. Her blue hair gleamed in the sunlight. She looked at him, their eyes had the same sad lonely expression. Dawn closed her eyes, holding back her tears and walked right passed him. She walked down the street headed toward the fields across town.

"Dawn, wait..." Michael ran after her, he grabbed her arm, immediately she stopped.

"What?" she asked.

"I...I want to talk to you..." he said.

"Here.." She handed him another small pink box, similar to the other one, but much, much smaller. Michael recognized it as the same one from his dreams.

"Read what's inside and if you still want to...come find me..." she turned around and walked off.

_I won't give up on him_ she thought.

_I know he remembers me somehow, I can feel it, he doesn't act weird around me. I can tell he longs to remember. Just like any other obstacle we will overcome this one, keep on trying...Maybe I'm just wishing too hard. What if he really doesn't remember me? He just asking about me because he's worried, he's such a nice guy. No. I know he remembers I won't give up. Everyone else hasn't given up on him and neither will I._

* * *

Michael held the box in the palm of his hand. Not knowing whether he wanted to face another heartbreak. Would his dreams come true?

**"I hate you! How could you forget us...how could you forget me...you promised."**

Michael closed his eyes and hesitantly reached and opened it, awaiting the message in the box. At the bottom didn't lay what he expected but something else. A small piece of paper with Dawn's handwriting.

_Dear Michael_

_For a while now, this box has been the only way of communicating and expressing ourselves between us. I know you don't remember but please you have to trust me. I have to tell you once more...I love you and I hope somewhere deep inside, you remember this and all the moments we spent together, all of us. You promise you'd wouldn't forget but I understand if you never want to see or think about me again. I just had to let you know..._

_Your friend to the end._

_Dawn._

Michael folded the note. He put his hands in his pockets and slowly walked off after her.

* * *

Ash and May were finishing up their Breakfast as Max woke up. He came silently into the room, carrying a book he had found in his hands. Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf were on the front cover. The smell of ramen filled the room.  
"So what are you two up too?" Max asked. 

"Breakfast" they said together.

Max sat down next to them. He noticed that Ash and May were unusually quiet.

"So why are you guys so quiet...is it because of the way Michael was acting yesterday?"

"Yeah a little..."Ash responded.

"Here Max" May handed him a bowl of ramen "Eat, you need your strength..."

"Yeah, okay May" Max started slurping down his ramen. Enjoying the first nice peaceful meal they had in a while.

"Where did you find that book Max?" Ash asked him.

Max held up the book, smiling "I found it in Michael's room when I woke up, It's about Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf, the Lake trio."

"What's it say about them?" May asked.

"So much about them," Max opened the book and read a few pages. "They rest in seafloor caverns of the Sinnoh lakes, they represent knowledge, wisdom and emotion and are called the Mirror of Wisdom, the Jewel of Benevolence, and the Sword of Valor."

"Wow, seems they all have their own special powers." Ash replied.

"Uxie is omniscient, Mesprit is omnipresent, and Azelf is omnipotent. Meaning they each have unlimited wisdom, emotion and willpower and to whoever they choose these powers can be bestowed upon them." Max put the book down and thought for a moment

"I wonder if they are the ones responsible for the weird way you guys have been acting?"

"Us?" May tilted her head not knowing what he meant.

"Well haven't you noticed it sis? Ash has seemed more emotional since yesterday and you May ...well you've always been weird...OUCH!"

May had her fist above Max's head and an angry look on her face. "What was that?"

"...And more aggressive." Max reached over on the table and put his glasses back on.

Ash pulled out the note May had given him. "Ash" he looked up, May was grabbing her pack, already heading for the door.

"I'm going for a walk...want to come?" she asked smiling at him.

He smiled back "Sure...um...Max..."

"Don't worry" Max assured them "I know that when your _"In Love"_ you need sometime alone."

Ash and May blushed. Ash put his arm around May and they walked outside.

* * *

Michael reached the top of a smooth grassy green hill. The wind blew gently. Flower petals from the near-by flower beds, twirled in the breeze. Dawn was seated atop of the hill. Her hands were wrapped around her knees, her head was down.

Michael went over to her and sat down. He stared out into the distance, a huge mountain could be seen. Flowers of all the colors of the rainbow laid at the bottom of the hill. Michael turned his head toward her. He laid his hand of her shoulder causing her to look up.

"Hey Dawn" he whispered.

Dawn remained silent, she placed her head back down on her knees.

"It's beautiful out here isn't it?"he asked.

"Yeah...it is" She answered, not moving her head.

"Uh...I read your note, Dawn..."

Dawn lifted her head slightly "Yeah...Um... what do you think."

"I feel that... there is something inside of me...something missing but still there, like a tiny little light...still burning."

Dawn fell into his arms. "Michael this is so hard...I can't imagine what your going through...the past few weeks completely gone, I know I shouldn't have just sprang this subject on you so unexpectedly but I..."

Michael decided at that point not to let her finish, he moved in toward her, kissing her passionately on the lips.

Dawn felt reassured. With his kiss she traveled back in time, when everything was still alright.

After a while, they broke it off. Dawn had a smile on her face but he just looked at the ground, spaced out. His eyes watered.

"I'm sorry Dawn...I can't...I don't...I'm sorry..." The disoriented and confused Michael got up and walked off back toward his home, feeling as if he had failed her. His stupid memory not being able to remember her, such a kind, optimistic, upbeat and beautiful girl.

"Michael, wait!" She called.

_I don't care how long it takes, I will remember her..._

_Why?_

_What do you mean?_

_How do you know shes being truthful, she could be any old girl who just wants to get closer to you._

_No girl would want to get close to me...And besides, She's different..._

_How can you tell?_

_...I don't know...Just somewhere inside, when the night is cloudy There is still a light that shines in me...I just hope it shines until tomorrow... They're all here inside, She's here..._

* * *

May and Ash walked in each others arms, down the street, thinking of everything that has happened over the last few weeks. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon.

"May..." Ash whispered in her ear.

"What is it, Ash?"

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

May looked up into his eyes "Why, Ash?

"For not realizing sooner..." Ash moved in closer to May, kissing her gently on the lips. It caught May off guard. She closed her eyes and returned his kiss. "How much I loved you and how much you loved me..."

"Ash...It's okay...I love you..." May pressed her lips against his lips again. never wanting to be away from him.

Ash and May sat on the edge of the sidewalk, gazing at the empty streets. The sun slowly disappeared, the stars came out just faint and mysterious sparkling light over the vast darkness of space.

"Ash, do you still have the ribbon we both won?"

"Of course I do May...I always keep it close to me..." Ash reached over into his pocket and pulled his half of the ribbon out, which he had recently placed there this morning. He turned it over in his hand as it gleamed in the setting sunlight, at the perfect moment creating an illusion in the light.

May pulled out of her pack, her half of the ribbon. It also shined in the sun, orange and yellow lights bounced off of them. She moved her half toward Ash's, completing the ribbon. Colors flew across the streets and in the sky a beautiful rainbow of colors.

Ash smiled at the beauty in front of him, he smiled at her and she blushed. Ash turned back toward the sunset counting it down until it vanished. May stared at him and looked into his eyes.

_He's got so much ambition, just looking in his eyes, He never gives up on anything, Not even me. we've spent so much time together, he knows me all too well. Even when i'm sad and hopeless, he gives me the courage to go on. As far as I know, Ash has never acted like that in such a serious and compassionate manner with a girl before. Usually Ash is Dense and thickheaded, he couldn't understand love if it came and hit him in the face. He's changed so much over the past few weeks, I wonder what made him realize his emotions and feelings for me? Does he always act like this or just around me? Am I different than the others? I'm glad I am with him now. I love you Ash, Thanks for being there for me._

The sun was just a speck of light over the hills. The stars slowly appeared in the sky shining their light on them, glistening in the moonlight.

"It's getting dark May, we better head back to Michael's house." Ash stood up, May stay seated on the sidewalk.

"Ash..?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we sleep in the same bed tonight?"

Ash blushed, but was hidden in the darkness "Really?"

May nodded her head, she stood up and hugged him tight, pulling him closer to her.

"Sure May, we can..."

The couple walked back to the house. Their love for each other burned bright. They may not have wanted to know the reason why but they could feel it. They knew they had changed. Whether they had matured, different experiences or the lake trio like Max had said, whichever the reason, they knew.

Ash felt he had a better understand of this, love wasn't such a blinded subject to him. Somehow it managed to get through his head. There was no denying whenever he looked in her eyes. When you're strong you can stand on your own, but even he knew that he didn't want to go it alone. Those words grew distant as he looked at her face.

May had never felt so amazing. She never gave up on Ash. Her true love. Since the moment she began her journey. She knew she had always thought he was cute, but she never thought it would be love. No matter how hard she tried to lie to herself, deny her feelings for him, May was out of her head over Ash.

It took their love to wake their hearts and come alive.

* * *

Michael walked back to his house. Dawn walked beside him asleep on his shoulder, sleeping so soundly.

Michael brushed her hair from her face. Her face glowed in the moonlight.

_How can she sleep so soundly_ he thought_ After everything that's happened she sleeps so calm, so gently, so cute..._

Michael walked up to his front door. The cool spring air blew gently. Strangely, he had never felt these feelings before. As far as he could recall, he had never noticed this. The sky wasn't as black as he thought it was, but more of a deep blue blanket that stretched across the sky. Since his memory was from the last few weeks ceased to exist, he noticed his surroundings more than before. So much about the world is left in wonder.

He turned around as two figures approached him. Michael turned around and squinted in the darkness. He could faintly make out the two figures. Ash and May were also walking towards the house, May had fallen asleep on Ash's shoulder.

"Hi" they whispered to each other.

Michael turned the door knob and walked in. Ash slowly laid down next to May on the couch. Michael said goodnight to them. He wrapped his arms around Dawn and carried the girl up to his room.

_I just wish I knew_ he turned back to Ash and May, watching them staring deeply at each other. _I wish I could remember..._

Ash tugged his hat over his eyes and put his arms underneath his head. May's warmness eventually started making his eyes heavy. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep. May also felt tired from their long walk, she felt her eyes close by themselves. She cuddled closer to him, blushing as she did so. Ash half asleep, wrapped his arm around her shoulder, hugging her tight. Soon they had fallen asleep, together in each other's arms.

Pikachu and May's Eevee, stood on the edge of the sofa. Pikachu and Eevee looked at each other and smiled at the adorable sight of watching their trainers cuddle next to each other, So cute, so at peace.

* * *

_Michael looked down at Dawn. She was smiling, sound asleep.  
My girl, my girl, don't lie to me  
Tell me how do you sleep last night?  
In the pines, in the pines, where the sun don't ever shine  
I could shiver the whole night through._

_My girl, my girl, where will you go?  
I'm going where the cold wind blows.  
In the pines, in the pines, where the sun don't ever shine  
I would shiver the whole night through._

Michael soft voice floated through the air. Dawn hugged him tighter, he continued to walk toward his room. He turned the lights out in the hallway. The mood became so eerie and wonderful.

_My girl, my girl, don't lie to me  
Tell me how do you sleep last night?  
In the pines, in the pines, where the sun don't ever shine  
I could shiver the whole night through._

Michael laid her down gently on the his bed, covering her with the blankets. He took her hat off and laid it down beside her. As Michael started to walk away something held him back. Dawn's hand was firmly holding his wrist, preventing him from leaving. Michael smiled and whispered into her ear "...Ok..."

He slowly crept under the covers next to her. She blushed deeply when she felt his warmth next her. He put his arms gently around her waist.

_My girl, my girl, don't lie to me  
Tell me how do you sleep last night?_

Dawn slowly climbed onto him. Michael opened his eyes. This felt familiar to him, He remembered this feeling, her warmth, them together like this.

_In the pines, in the pines, where the sun don't ever shine  
I could shiver the whole night through._

Dawn moved toward his ear. "I slept last night..." she whispered. "No matter what happened or what will in the future...I slept last night knowing...I had you..."

**

* * *

All in all is all we are**


	30. In Bloom

**_IN BLOOM_**

Michael and Ash sat next to each other on the couch, calm and pensive. May and Dawn sat next to them. It was the following morning. Everyone knew what day it was. The day everyone was supposed to go on their separate paths again. Their backpack lay on the floor next to them, already packed.

"Hey Ash" Frankie walked in carrying a box "Your mom called."

Ash looked up at him "What did she say?"

"The same thing Mike's mom said: to make sure you guys had plenty of clean underwear for when you leave so, I grabbed the Pokemon center's lost and found and got you some." Frankie dumped the box of underwear on their heads. May and Dawn slightly moved over and held their noses. Ash and Michael looked at each other surprised. A pair of boxer hanged over Ash's hat.

"Thanks Frankie" Michael said. He pulled off the old underwear off his head. "So I guess you guys will be heading out soon."

"Michael, there's something I wanted to ask you." Ash said.

"What is it."

"I wanted to ask, since our battle with AC and DC...I know you don't remember but...can we have one last Pokemon battle before we leave?"

Michael smiled "Sure Ash, but my Pokemon are being healed right now in the Pokemon center in town, I have to go get them."

"I guess this would be a good excuse to go back into town and get more supplies before we head out." Brock said standing up.

"Ok let's go!" Ash jumped out of his seat, eager to get some fresh air. "Let's go." Everyone headed out the door. Michael grabbed a piece of paper and pencil stuffing them into his pocket, then heading out the door catching up to his friends on their way to town.

* * *

Ash, May, Michael, Dawn, Brock and Max walked along the busy streets hoping to stock up on supplies before they headed out again. In town, dozens of shops lined the street corners. The town was painted with vibrant colors, arousing in the morning air.  
"Its so beautiful" said May. She and Dawn stopped frequently at all the shops just looking through the windows at all the Pokemon items inside.

Michael stopped suddenly. He walked up to one of the gift shops and looked through the window. He looked up and won the shelves, then he saw what he was looking for.

"Hey you guys, I'll catch up to you guys in a minute, I have something I need to get here."

Ash turned around "Okay We'll be over there." Ash pointed over to the Poke mart.

"Okay" Michael walked into the store. Dozens of cards and hearts were lined against the wall. He waved Hi to the store owner who was putting somethings on the shelves. Michael knew exactly what he came for.

_Nothing last forever_ He thought _We're all are going to have to go our separate ways some time...why avoid the unavoidable...Make these last moments with them special and go off with a bang...it's better to burn out than fade away..._

* * *

May waited outside on the sidewalk next to the Poke mart. She sat on the ground, her arms wrapped around her knees. The gentle morning breeze blew on her face. She had that feeling in her heart. The one that lifted her spirit and carried it away. Not in a bad depressed way but an awesome feeling he had. The one you get when you're not far from the love of your life, from your true chance at happiness. May looked into the sky and smiled.

_This is so awesome._ She thought_. So much has happened in the last few weeks, most of it hitting as all at once. I can't help but feel happy. Ash manged to leave his dense self behind. He's an entirely different person. We have changed so much in the past few weeks but most especially in the last three days...When we met Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf, I can tell we have a better understanding of most things...What if I didn't pursue it any further? Not push him so much to reveal his love...would he eventually told me...would he just kept it all too himself... forever? As much as I like it this, it's all so strange, so out of the ordinary. It was a moment that I had wish and dreamt about, but always I thought those dreams and wishes were just that - dreams and wishes. since the day we all saw the millenium comet and Jirachi I had clung to the hope that they would come true..._

"Well, well, well look who it is." Said a not too strange voice.

May looked up, a familiar boy with green hair stood above her, looking down. I don't believe it...How did he...

"Drew?" she said blushing a bit. May quickly stood up "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just passing through to pick up a few things...Here." Out of nowhere Drew hands over a rose to her. May blushes, reluctant to accept it.

May looked at the rose, unsure of whether or not to take it. "Uh..Drew I'm not really sure I can accept this..." she said.

Drew had a confused look on his face. "Why not?" he asked.

"Uh...It's just that I love someone already..."

"Oh..." Drew stepped closer to her, not wanting to give up. "So who might this guy be...?"

"Um...Drew It's..."

"Shhh. I know." Drew moved in toward May, kissing her softly on the lips, catching her off guard. Drew released what he had been holding in since the first time he met her. Hoping that this was the moment he was waiting for. The moment lasted forever for both of the coordinators, One had nothing but romantic passion the other was hesitantly frustrated and unsure of what they should feel right now...

Inside the Poke mart not to far away, Ash stared outside the window as he felt his heart sink into a never ending void of hopelessness and darkness. He ran out of the Poke mart to escape the heartbreaking sight before him. He ran hoping to escape it all.

* * *

_We passed upon the stair, we spoke of was and when  
Although I wasn't there, she said I was her friend  
Which came as some surprise I spoke into her eyes  
I thought you died alone, a long long time ago_

_Oh no, not me  
I never lost control  
You're face to face  
With The Man Who Sold The World_

_I laughed and shook her hand, and made my way back home  
I searched for form and land, for years and years I roamed  
I gazed a gazely stare at all the millions here  
We must have died alone, a long long time ago_

_Who knows? not me  
We never lost control  
You're face to face  
With the Man who Sold the World_

Michael sat on the edge of the side walk strumming his acoustic guitar. A shopping bag sat next to him. He felt so empty inside.

_I had the entire world and...Well I didn't sell it...But I lost it...Either way..._

Michael looked up, as he heard soft distant sniffling. He looked around, Ash sat a few feet away from him. The recurring image in his head wouldn't allow itself to leave his mind. It seemed so much easier to run back to May and find out the reason why... But he knew that he never could. He loved her too much too intervene. He wanted her too be happy, he had promised himself...not matter who she was with...even if it wasn't with him...he wanted her to be happy.

Michael walked over to him. Sitting down next to him.

"Hey Ash, what's wrong."

Ash looked up and wiped his face. "Nothing...it's nothing..." he said.

"You sure?"

"...I saw May...Kissing Drew..."

Michael stared at him "Who's Drew...Wait, I know what you mean, I'm sorry..."

"No, No, It's not your fault..." Ash got up and dusted off his shirt.

"Uh...Look..I...I wish I could say something...But...I'm sure she still loves you...You just have to show her how much..."

"I told her so many times...maybe she still thinks differently..."

Michael shook his head "No, come on let's go get my Pokemon and clear our heads...well your head."

* * *

May had her eyes wide open, as Drew pressed himself closer to her May. May knew this wasn't right but it felt...  
Drew moved away from her. "So..."

May stood there, stunned. "Drew, I...I.."

"Just say...Yes..."

May closed her eyes and ran off, tears flowed from her eyes. May ran as fast as she could, so much had gotten to her, and this was the last thing to set it all off. As her head exploded with thoughts, May ran as fast she could. She sprinted so wildly and blindly, not caring about anything else except him. How could she had let him do that? She could have resisted, moved away at least, said No...But she didn't... she just stood there and accepted it. Maybe she was having second thoughts? Of course like Ash...how much did she know about love...this was the first time these feelings came out so strong and real.

Tears from her eyes hit the ground so vividly and so severe. A fallen spirit attempting to outrun her life, her thoughts, her responsibilities, and her emotions. Her legs grew tired and her muscles sore but she didn't stop. Sweat from her weary body mixed with her tears of regret. She knew she was definitely a sight to see. It left her face sticky and wet, but she didn't care. Catching her breath on the streets had never been such a difficult task before. Her body was giving out, but she couldn't feel it, she felt as if she was still running but really she was on her knees in the middle on the lonely streets. By the time May hit the ground, she had no idea where she was or how far she had run.

_How could he just...I...I love As..._

"May?"

May looked up. Dawn was walking out of a nearby shop, walking over toward her. May felt terrified as her senses came back to her again. She couldn't move, so emotionally and physically scarred by her vigorous rush of spontaneous run.

"Dawn...I thought you were at the Poke mart."

"Oh, I was but I just came over here to look around." Dawn could sense her friend's suffering. Were you crying? What's wrong?"

The imaged flashed in her mind again. Drew stood over her kissing her so passionately. "Oh... it's... just that... Drew, this guy who..."

"He kissed you..."

May looked up, surprised "You saw?"

"Yes...and so did Ash..."

"Wait! Ash saw?" May felt her heart drop. Her body couldn't take any more injury. How is he? the boy she loved saw her kissing someone else...

"He ran out of the store, and we haven't been able to find him."

May looked at the ground, worried. She felt her tears coming back to her. "We got to go find him."

"Maybe he's with Michael at the Pokemon center getting there Pokemon." Dawn said.

"Let's go." Dawn reached out her arm and helped May to her feet. May walked wobbly for a few seconds before getting used to walking again. Her legs burned so bad.

May walked behind Dawn. Her tears uncontrolled, fell from her eyes. She cried for what she dreaded she hadn't lost, she cried for what she put him through, She wished he was there, and his shoulder to cry on.

* * *

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Michael called back as he and Ash walked out of the Pokemon center. He held his four pokeballs in his hands, studying them carefully.  
"We better go back and find everyone." Michael told him. Ash looked at the ground. "Hey come on, you have to talk to May sooner or later."

Ash smiled "Yeah, I should tell her..."

"Hey, Ash, Michael!" Brock and Max called out, walking over toward them. "Ash were did you go?" Brock asked. "You were in the store one second then you were gone."

"I just had to get some air for a minute...I'm okay."

"Look there they are!" May and Dawn came running over to them. May ran up to Ash, a worried look on her face. Ash suddenly closed his emotions and hid them away. "Ash...I...I'm sorry...Drew just..."

"Its okay." Ash interrupted, he turned his back and walked a few feet away. Ash could stand to look at her. He wasn't angry or upset but just glancing at her...was all that made him realize how much he loved her.

"He's really miserable, I think it really got to him." Michael said to May. She felt responsible for everything, such a long and tough journey it was, she knew without Ash's support and friendship, she wouldn't have succeeded.

"I wish he would know that...I'm so sorry." Tears flowed down her cheeks, Michael wrapped his arm around her, comforting her.

"I know you are, he'll be ok." Michael walked over to Ash. "Come on, let's have our battle."

Ash nodded "Ok"

They walked not to far, behind the Pokemon center, into a vast open field, surrounded by flowers. Ash walked to the far end of the field and took out one of his Pokeballs. Michael continued the song he was singing a while ago.

_...I must have died alone, a long long time ago..._

_Who knows? not me  
We never lost control  
You're face to face  
With the Man who Sold the World_

_Who knows? not me  
We never lost control  
You're face to face  
With the Man who Sold the World_

"That was beautiful" Dawn said, walking up too him.

Michael blushed "Thanks, it's been stuck in my head for a while now." _I guess that song does have some sort of meaning to us...We all feel like a part of us has died long ago...but we don't really know...We haven't lost all control, things can still change...our world hasn't been destroyed yet...but what is our world? All of our experiences that determine how things appear to us...My friends, my family, my Pokemon, They're my world...I guess all hope isn't lost...I feel an old part of me has left and new part is just beginning..._

May walked behind everyone, she was deep in thought but was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she was furious at who it was.

"Drew? What now?" She turned away in anger. She couldn't help but have frustration in her heart when she saw him. At the same time she felt bad for him.

"May, I'm sorry for that...That was wrong, I don't want to ruin what we already have, our rivalry, our friendship...I'm sorry."

May turned around and looked at him. "Drew what I wanted to tell you was that...I love Ash."

Drew lowered his head in disappointment. "Oh...I' sorry May...I..."

"It's okay, we're still friends okay?" May smiled at him. Drew smiled back and nodded "Yeah."

"Now come on let's go watch the battle."

"Oh and don't think this changes anything...you'll never beat me at the grand festival...Maaaaay."

May began to frown but she couldn't. It turned into a big smile on her face. "...I wouldn't have it any other way Drew..."

"Wait, here you go..." Drew pulled out a rose from behind him and handed it to May. "Is this part of your apology?" she asked.

"No, That's for you...and only you May, I hope Ash realizes how lucky he is to have you." Drew put his hands in his pockets and walked off toward the field.

May stood there, blushing and smiling. She realized that she couldn't give up now, She loved him and nothing could changed that.

_Ash...My Ashy..._

* * *

"The match between Ash and Michael will now begin, you guys can use up to four Pokemon each!" Brock announced.  
Ash and Michael stood on either ends of the battlefield and took out their Pokeball.

"Just to let you know Ash, I'm not going easy on you."

Ash grinned "I wouldn't have it any other way..."

"BEGIN!"

The boys tossed their Pokeballs in the air, releasing their first Pokemon in brilliant flash of white light


	31. A Brick in the Wall

**Sorry it took so long, I was suffering from a severe case of writers block but I'm OK now. thanks for being patient. I finished but I went back and rewrote a couple scenes. Then of course school and tests always keeps me busy. So here you go :) The conversation May and Ash have is real or as much as I can remember. For those of you expecting, hanging on the edge of your seats for me to bash Drew with a hammer, I'm not going to. Yeah i know but i don't see the reason too Ash and May are already together, so sorry.**

**Drew: Thank you**

**Me: You owe me Ok Drew.**

**Drew: Whatever…**

_**prJackWalker does not own Pokemon.**_

_**A BRICK IN THE WALL **_

From out of the brightness appeared their Pokemon. Ash's Aipom stood on its tail, happily ready to begin. Michael Luxray, stood strong and magnificent, as electricity flowed through it's body stood ready.

"Okay Aipom, Let's go!" Ash was happily ready to get this match under way. "Aipom use Fury Swipes."

"Now Luxray, Crunch." Luxray ran up to Aipom. Aipom quickly dodged and jumped in the air, coming down with its Fury Swipes. Luxray jumped out of the way, Aipom landed on her tail, balancing its self.

"Aipom use focus punch." Ash called out. "Luxray, use Spark." said Michael.

Aipom's tail formed into a fist and flew toward Luxray; its tail began to glow as it approached him. Luxray's body tensed up and sparks of electricity flew from its body. He was waiting for its target.

Luxray unleashed its Spark attack as Aipom flew towards it. Cutting through the spark attack, fiercely landing its punch directly into Luxray's cheek.

Luxray fell to the ground, weakened by the punch. "Luxray are you Ok?" Michael asked. Luxray struggled to get up. He was dizzy from the hit. Determined, he got up and rushed over. Sparks flew from its long mane and tackled Aipom to the ground.

"That was a powerful Volt tackle." Max said astounded.

"Come on Aipom, get up, you can do it." Aipom climbed to her feet slowly. Luxray charged up and ran again for another Volt tackle. Aipom unfortunately wasn't prepared; she received another direct hit from Luxray's volt tackle.

"Aaaaaaiiiiii-pom" Aipom landed at Ash's feet tired and weakened by the attack. "Come on get up Aipom!"

Michael's Luxray has huffing and puffing. He had used so much of its energy in these Volt tackles. They Pokémon unleashed their tackles, hitting each other head on.

"_I have never seen Ash battle so aggressively before."_ May thought. "_Oh why did Drew have to kiss me now? Ash must be heartbroken...I can see it in his eyes. Oh I have to tell him, he's going to keep battle like this if I don't."_

"Charge, Luxray." Michael's Luxray charge it's energy as Ash's Aipom rested keeping attentive on Luxray's next move.

"Swift Aipom!" Aipom obeyed and launched several shining stars into Luxray's direction. "Thunderbolt Luxray!"

Ash frowned "Use Swift again Aipom." Aipom launched another set of stars at Luxray. His Thunderbolt quickly obliterated most of the attack but was hit a few times. "Again use Swift!" Aipom launched its attack at Luxray once more, only to be defended again by the electrical attack. "Swift!" "Again" "Once more Aipom!" . Aipom was wearing itself out. Its attack barely grazing Luxray. Ash stubbornly kept up his barrage.

Michael was getting worried. "Ash try something else!" Ash looked up for a moment, surprised. "Aipom can't keep attacking like that."

"Mike I know I'm doing!" Ash yelled.

Michael stepped back a bit "Oh...Okay then..."

Drew stood leaning against the Pokémon center watching the intense match up. Occasionally glancing over at May. He tried so many times, but couldn't stop his face from warming up when he looked at her.

_Why couldn't you have said something earlier? _He thought. _Drew flicked his hair out of his eyes and glance over at the ensuing battle. Ash has really improved since I last battled him. I don't remember him being so aggressive, I wonder if he...Well if he did, that would explain a lot. The guy he's battling seems to be a tough competitor, Not good enough to defeat me of course but still he would be a good match up. Oh May..._

"Aipom ok, use Focus Punch!" Aipom, tired and wearily made her tail into a fist. Running as fast as it could at Luxray.

Michael waited as Aipom came running, drawing closer in its attack. "Luxray Thunder!"

"Lux-Raaaaaaaaaay!"

Luxray launched a furious Thunder attack catching Aipom of guard and hitting it directly head on. Aipom fell to the ground exhausted. Her eyes in a daze.

"Aipom is unable to battle!" Brock called out. "Michael's Luxray is the winner."

Ash looked down disappointed. "Aipom return." he sighed. "Good job, you deserve a good rest." he whispered.

"Luxray return." Michael called back his Pokémon back into its Pokeball. "Good work."

"Ash, are you..."

Ash was on his knees on the ground, his hat over his eyes. "I...I'll be right back..."

May could see his tears hit the ground. "Ash...Wait!" she ran after him.

Michael watched as their sadness was lifted into the air. He sat in the grass humming softly to himself waiting for his friends to return.

_She's everything to me_. He thought. Ash began to run faster in front of the Pokémon center. He sat in an empty bench out front. Swinging his legs back and forth. _I want her to be happy no matter..._

"Ash..." a slight whisper arose. He turned around. May was standing there tears in her eyes. She put her hand on his shoulder, calming him a little.

"Ash are you..." she began.

"May I'm sorry." he said. "I shouldn't be acting like this, you have the choice to choose any one you want...even if it's not me..."

"Ash, I love..."

He walked over towards her hugging her softly. "I'm sorry...If we never met you'd never be sad and I'd never be sad..."

"Ash, don't say that! It doesn't matter; we'll just have to be sad together..." May hugged him closer to her and began crying into his shirt.

He wrapped his arms around her embracing her as a tear fell from his eye rolling down his cheek slowly. "I'm sorry..."

"Ash... I can't help it though; I know we can't bring ourselves to say those three words right now but... I still feel that way... You don't have to say them either...But I want to be with you for as long as I can. I would be hurt if you were gone...But that doesn't mean I'll leave you."

He moved his finger towards her cheek now watching at her tears fell against his finger "Don't cry May..." he said softly.

"Ash...I love y...

"Shh..." he put his finger to her lips. "You don't have to say it... Knowing that you want to is enough for me..."

Everyone was getting worried at the battlefield. Michael continued humming softly to himself. Drew stepped out of the shadows and sat next to him. Michael looked to his side at the green haired boy.

"They've been gone an awful long time, huh?" Drew said.

"Yeah they have" Michael starred back in the direction they had ran to. "Who knew one kiss could make such a big impact huh?"

Drew looked at his hands, hesitant to answer. "I thought she-"

"Hey it's ok..." Michael assured him, smiling. "A girl's heart...is a deep ocean of emotions. It wouldn't be a good idea to try and understand them all."

Drew nodded. "I see what you mean. It was an honest mistake; I hope May knows how sorry I am. I guess this all my fault."

"No, It's not, well not everything that has happened to us anyway. I'm sure May knows your sorry. She's pretty special to you, isn't she?"

"Yeah she is." Drew smiled. "Ever since we met I guess it was a feeling that I had, that May was going to make it. Already I've notice how much she's matured. I just wish I knew before I..."

"Dude, I've decided on the fact, conflict is human nature. Violence is human nature. Anger is human nature. Anxiety is human nature. Hate is human nature...it's all human nature. You don't have to apologize for it. We just have to accept it as a part of life."

Drew looked out toward the sun. "Yeah but why does it have to be? Why don't we learn how to control it? I know, I'm not different, I'm not excluded but what I want to know is why people take it to such extremes."

Michael shrugged. "I don't know. They get a thrill out of it I guess."

Drew pulled out something from his pocket. It was a small newspaper clipping. "I read about what had happened to you guys."

The newspaper headline read: **Pokémon Center attacked.**

Michael pointed to the picture of AC and DC's lifeless bodies. "Like these guys, good examples right there."

"I've met people in real life like that." Drew continued. "It's not fun."

Michael nodded "I know, you hate seeing people being... people. It slightly frightens me, to see just how cruel we are. "He turned to Drew "You're not like that Drew, May has a special place in her heart just for you. Just like the rest of us have. No matter how many mistakes, we will always have that place for you to come back too."

Drew smiled and flicked his hair out of his eyes. Michael brushed his bangs out of his eyes also. Looking at each other, they shared a small laugh. "That's an unusual habit we both have." Michael said chuckling.

"Yeah, you know I don't think we have been properly introduced. I'm Drew, Pokémon coordinator." Drew stuck out his hand as Michael shook it.

"Michael, Guitar player...and future Pokémon Ranger."

May and Ash returned a few minutes later. Michael and Drew stood up, walking toward them

"You guys OK?" they said.

May nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we're fine, thanks you guys."

"Michael." Ash asked. "Are you ready to continue our battle?"

"Yeah, you kept me waiting, come on Ash. Let's go" Michael and Ash ran back to the field, eagerly ready to begin again.

"Drew." May tapped his shoulder.

"Oh what is it May."

May smiled at him. "You know I forgive you right?"

Drew scoffed a bit. "Of course May, I know you do but of course I know your just trying to soften me up so I'll go easy on you."

May laughed. "Same old Drew." she said. "May put her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek."There you go, rival." She winked and ran back toward Ash.

Drew stood there blushing, just as May had before. He walked, hands in his pockets, back to the field.

May smiled as she ran. _Drew is so stubborn. He knows I forgive him but he still won't let me go. I guess he had feelings for me all along. Drew...My rival...to him we were more than that._

"Ok!, The second round is about to begin" Brock announced. "Gentleman choose your Pokemon and get ready to begin."

Ash released Aipom from her Pokeball. She was still a bit tired from her match with Luxray. She looked up at him. Ash knelt down beside her. "Aipom...I'm sorry for making you battle that hard, It wasn't right, I'm sorry."

Aipom smiled and hugged Ash's arm. "Aipom, Aipom!" It said happily. Ash smiled. "Thanks Aipom." Ash picked her up and gave her a small hug. "Here finish up resting." Aipom returned to her Pokeball. Ash knew he still had a battle to win; carefully he pulled out another Pokeball.

"Ok, let the battle begin!" Brock shouted.

Ash smiled and tossed his Pokeball in the air. "Go Staravia."

Michael took out his Pokeball and brought it close to his face. "Okay I know this is you first battle." he whispered. "But I have faith in you."

"Go...Riolu!"

The small Pokémon appeared in flash; Already in its fighting stance, ready to begin.

"Riolu, Riolu."

"Wow a Riolu!" Max exclaimed.

Dawn put her hands together "Aw it's so cute."

"Interesting choice." Brock said. May looked at him. "What do you mean Brock?"

"Well Flying types have the advantage over Fighting types like Riolu, Michael must be counting on something to happen." May looked back at the battlefield. Riolu was practicing its kicks and punches, warming up.

"Ok Riolu go, use Force Palm!" Riolu nodded and ran up to Staravia. Staravia took flight leaving Riolu on the ground. Riolu jumped trying to reach it. "Ri-o-Lu, Ri-o-Lu"

May, Drew, Max, and Brock's mouths fell to the ground. Drew sweat dropped. "Well at least Riolu isn't giving up."

"Ok come on Riolu you can do it, jump higher, just a little bit more." Michael's encouragement helped Riolu. Running back and jumping higher. Again and again.

"You can do it Riolu!"

"_I wonder what his plan is."_ Ash thought, "_I never have seen anything like it"._

"_Just a little more,"_ Michael smiled_. "Riolu is so close, I know it."_

"Ri-O-Lu, Ri-O-Lu...Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-Oooooooooooooo-Luuuuuuuuuu!" Riolu's body was engulfed in a brilliant flash of white light. Slowly its marvelous shadow grew bigger than it was. The light slowly faded. The newly evolved Pokémon stepped out.


	32. Another Brick In The Wall

**_prJackWalker does not own Pokemon._**

**_ANOTHER BRICK IN THE WALL_**

The bright light faded and of all their eyes sighed in relief from its intensity. Riolu had grown twice its size in a matter of seconds as he dusted off the last of the white light. The new Pokémon stood upright, flexed his arms and stared directly at its opponent.

"Lucario," Ash whispered. Even though this wasn't the first time he had seen this Pokémon before, every time he did, each was more mesmerizing than the last.

Ash pulled his cap backward and wasted no time in calling out his next attack. He didn't want to allow Lucario to recover and get used to its newly evolved body. "Go Staravia, Aerial Ace!"

"Staravia!" Staravia burst into its attack, landing every blow of its Aerial Ace before Lucario could even open its eyes. Lucario felt the first three hits intensely but managed to secure its arms around itself to block most the pressure it was feeling from not only the hits but from its new body as well.

When the striking hits stopped, Lucario opened its eyes. He wasn't hurt, badly. Its steel type gave it the upper hand and broke most of the blows. He looked back at his trainer. Hoping he wouldn't call out for its powerful attack just yet. It didn't have the energy to muster up such an attack to win at the moment. Lucario needed rest; the best offense right now would be its defense.

Michael gritted his teeth and thought the same. Fighting and Steel types would be at a disadvantage to Staravia's flying type. Aura sphere would be the best to use, but Lucario needed more time to recover his energy. They would have to buy themselves a window of a few minutes.

"Lucario, use Bone Rush!"

Lucario turned to his side and put his fists together. As he pulled them both apart from each other, a fluorescent colored bone appeared in his hands.

Staravia swooped down, its beak pointed at Lucario for another attack. Michael waited as the bird Pokémon approached on its descending attack. Lucario held its bone in place behind its back, waiting as well.

"Now!" Michael yelled out. Lucario lunged forward, its paws digging into the ground forcefully as it ran. The glowing bone spun around in Lucario's left front arm, gaining speed and agility. A few feet in between them, Lucario jumped into the air as high as Staravia was flying.

"Wow, look at the jump," marveled Brock. Ash's mouth was hung slightly open, everything moved for him in slow motion.

Lucario held the bone behind his body, like an axe as he glided through the air; hoping to swing down on Staravia's head with a one hit knockout. Staravia hadn't changed its direction. It still hoped to swoop under and catch Lucario's torso with its beak.

Ash immediately figured and saw the outcome flash before his mind. He gave into the one thing he could come up with. "Staravia, quick grab the bone!"

Staravia turned its nose upward and with its beak clenched on to the shimmering bone. Lucario gasped as he landed on the ground with a thud. He jumped in the air once more and spun his bone around like a baton. Staravia turned its wings out and flew in the opposite direction, sending Lucario spinning along with his bone into the air.

Michael hesitated to call out his next move. He wasn't sure how Lucario could attack from that position. Lucario closed his eyes as he waited for his trainer to call out to him. He tried to avoid and dismiss the fury of the air rushing about him. He took it all in calmly; gaining strength as he flopped around, his bone slowly disintegrating into the air.

Michael smiled and realized it was now or never. Lucario could only keep so much strength after everything it had gone through. It was time to end it quick.

"Ok Lucario, let go of the bone."

Lucario smirked and broke the bone away with his sweeping arm. He twisted his body upward as he floated down to the ground. He closed his eyes once more and put his palms together, knowing what could bring about an end to this match.

Even before Michael had yelled out, "Aura Sphere!" the small turquoise energy ball glowed between Lucario's hands. There were only a few seconds between him and the ground.

Lucario's smirked disappeared as he hit the ground behind him. No one was sure if the thud had knocked the Aura Sphere out of his hands or if he had had enough time to launch his attack.

The Aura Sphere rose out of the head of dust where Lucario had landed and it struck Staravia rapidly but the damage wasn't seen as the cloud of dirt followed the impact, clouding the battle field for a moment.

Staravia's body feathered down through the dust, erasing the cloud from view. Its wings gently flapped as it tried to get back on its feet. Lucario was strewn across the ground a few feet away. His chest heaved painfully, the newly formed steel over his body made it hard for him to move as easily as he once could. Lucario managed to turn itself over. Using his trembling shoulders he managed to pull himself to his feet.

Michael delightfully screamed, "Yeah, that's it Lucario!" Lucario smirked at his trainer and put his hands out in front of him. Staravia had stood up on its feet; its wings parched but still slowly flapped causing the few dust specks to whirl around it.

"Hang in there Staravia. Here comes another Aura Sphere!"

Staravia hadn't even lifted its head by the time Ash had said the words "Aura Sphere". Lucario's signature attack had grown in between its hands, a measly but penultimate attempt to end the battle once and for all.

"Luucarriiiooooooo!" Lucario used his remaining strength in his arms and the last breath in his steel plated chest to launch the sphere at Staravia. It was moving slower than before. Staravia pulled its self up off the ground, hovering in the air as the attack drew closer.

Ash patiently waited, then immediately he screamed, "Staravia Gust!"

Staravia thrusted its wings in the direction of the Aura Sphere, creating a crescendo of air and wind around of itself. The Aura Sphere halted, unable to penetrate the dome of air around the bird Pokémon.

Lucario crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. The cacophony of air shot the sphere back in his direction, faster than he had had the strength to launch it before. It struck his chest like a powerful punch, knocking the last breath he had saved in his lungs. His eyes went dark and they rolled into the back of his head. Lucario couldn't move or even speak his own name. He faulted down into the ground, exhausted and the battle was over. He couldn't wait to return to his Pokeball, even though he knew he was returning slightly differently.

"Lucario is unable to battle; Ash and Staravia have won this round!" Brock raised his hand in the direction of his friend Ash.

Staravia was called back into its Pokeball as it felt its body faint to the ground. It managed to hear the praise Ash gave to it. "Thanks Staravia that was awesome. You deserve a good rest."

Michael looked outward to his fallen Lucario. Lucario raised its head slightly, his eyes sharing its disappointment. Michael though, smiled. "Lucario you're ok!" Lucario blinked in astonishment that his trainer wasn't upset. He was too weakened to do much, so he raised his thumb in support of his trainer. "Return Lucario, you've earned yourself a rest."

After he recalled his Lucario, Michael reached around to the belt that held his Pokeballs. Two Pokémon battled already, just one left, he thought. His fingers searched around but he couldn't find what he was looking for. Something felt peculiar. There was an empty space where his Umbreon's Pokeball was supposed to be. In the chaos of the night, he must've forgotten to switch his Umbreon's Pokeball. He wasn't looking well in the morning after the battles with Arceus. Michael was going to retrieve it once he was sure Umbreon had had a good rest.

He gasped and mumbled to himself, "This isn't good…"

Ash sent forth his Pikachu who rushed out onto the battlefield. "Let's win this Pikachu!"

Michael lifted his head quickly in disbelief and fright. He had no substitute to replace Umbreon so soon. He was going to have to forfeit the match. He dropped his hands down to his sides and turned over to Brock to tell him he couldn't go on.

_"Michael wait,"_

His mind shredded apart as he felt its invasion, like a cold chill running across his teeth only because he wasn't expecting it.

"Wha-"

_"I'll help you this once,"_ the voice said.

"Who…" Michael stammered, "Are you?"

_"We have a deeper history together than you may remember."_

Michael held his head between his hands but as he lifted his eyes, the glitter of a rainbow colored bubble overtook his pupils. In an instant before him, the pink catlike Pokémon known as Mew had appeared, squared off against Ash's Pikachu.

"M-Mew?" Michael couldn't be sure. He couldn't trace back to why he had this connection with Mew, the rarest of Pokémon or how he could understand it so well.

Ash and Pikachu were surprised as well but they never flinched, even though Mew wasn't Michael's Pokémon exactly, an opponent was an opponent. "Ok then," Ash smirked and brushed off his lip with the side of his fist. "This is going to be a _battle_."

Michael kept staring in awe at Mew's presence before it clicked in his mind that he was here to help him. _"He came back...to help me?..."_ He lurched his arm forward, "Ok Mew, Let's do this!"_ If Mew wanted to battle why couldn't he,_ he thought and smiled.

Brock, noticed both of the competitors acceptance. He raised his arms up and brought them down swiftly, shouting, "Begin!"

"Okay Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu's body glowed in the familiar way he usually did it. The Thunderbolt shot across the field.

Michael was quickly thinking which move of Mew's he could use. His mind though was still focused on Mew's comment of their history; he wasn't sure exactly what he meant. As his jumble of thoughts sparked across his brain, the attack Mega Punch was briefly thought of. Mew quickly picked it up in his own mind and as Pikachu's bolt approached him, he clenched his fist together and as it glowed, Mew lunged forward and sliced the bolt across the middle.

Pikachu and Ash stared stunned as Mew flew forward through the bolt. Mew swung his arm back as far as he could while he was still flying and struck Pikachu on one of his cheeks.

Pikachu's head cocked back and he fell backwards. "What?" Ash couldn't speak for himself. He hadn't even heard Michael call out an attack to Mew.

Michael was just as surprised as Ash was, "Mew did-"

Mew looked back and winked his eye. Michael faintly heard the voice in the back of his mind; a solemn and playful: _Yes_.

As Ash looked up he could see the same grin on both Mew and Michael, it finally struck him. "Oh man," he murmured to himself. "Michael and Mew have a telepathic connection going. Just like Sabrina back in Saffron City. If I can't hear them call out their attacks, how can I expect to counter them?"

Pikachu didn't waste any time though. He launched Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt at Mew only to be cut through and having Mew's hard ironed fist strike him countless times on the cheek. His bruises began to add up and they stuck out on his yellow body just as his crimson cheeks did when he was at his healthiest.

The two Pokémon moved in syncopated moves around each other; Pikachu shooting his Thunderbolts at Mew and Mew dodging them and sending his own flying fists at Pikachu.

"Pikachu combing your Quick Attack with your Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded from his post.

As Pikachu followed orders and sped around Mew stopping for only seconds to launch an attack, Mew stayed with him all the way. The rush of speeds from the two focused their power away from their main attacks.

Mew's Mega Punch had lost its viscosity and only slightly did Pikachu wince when it hit him. Pikachu's Thunderbolts had also stemmed down. Mew was stuck once or twice by it, but he never fell to the ground or faint. The pink fur on the top of his head was charcoaled black and when he stopped to punch, it simmered an eerie and emotional smoke into the air.

Another thunderbolt came around, gashing at Mew's cheek as he moved his head to dodge it. His eye burned and he closed them quickly as he launched his next punch.

Pikachu could no longer force the energy out from his body anymore. As Mew's punch approached him, Pikachu opened his mouth and bit down on Mew's sparkling fist.

Mew stared shockingly at Pikachu. Between his teeth Pikachu grinned slyly and winked at Mew. Mew lifted his fist with Pikachu still holding on and brought his arm down like an iron hammer to the ground. Pikachu pulled his tail underneath him, taking most of the energy from the fall, and sprang himself upward into the air. Mew frustratingly brought his arm down again, with Pikachu to only bring his tail underneath him and spring up again.

Mew frustrated with his opponent, held his arm directly in front of his stare. Pikachu blinked and waited as Mew barrenly gazed at him.

Mew's eyes rolled back and glowed a shade of scarlet and violet. The glow swallowed Mew's entire body and what seemed like the entire region. Michael once again could feel his arms and legs lock up. A crunching sound dominating the back of his head, he groaned in pain as he felt it grow louder.

Pikachu's body lifted off of Mew's arm and into the air. Pikachu's head was frozen, his squeals of terror where heard only faintly. "Pi-ka…"

"Oh no, Pikachu; Mew's using its Psychic attack!" Ash exclaimed.

Mew flung Pikachu into the air. The livid aura in its eyes disappeared and it watched curiously as Pikachu's body weightlessly floated in the air. "Mew?" Mew turned back and looked at Michael. "_Michael, are you all right?"_

_"I felt… as if I just ran…a hundred miles."_

_"My psychic attacks take a lot of power but seeing as how you're near me; it takes a lot out of you too."_

_"I just thought that you could use-"_

_"I know, but for both of our sakes, perhaps we should try a different tactic."_

_"Gotcha,"_

Pikachu looked down and watched as Mew looked up at him as he floated in the air. Ash brushed his hair back and yelled, "Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu swung his tail forward as it transformed itself harder than the earth. Mew's head was within Pikachu's swinging distance but he only kept looking on, curiously.

As Pikachu's Iron Tail came down with the force of a million guillotines, Mew's body liquefied before him and disappeared. Gravel was sent in all directions as the earth cracked under Pikachu's tail.

Pikachu jumped back onto its hind legs, looking about to see where Mew had gone. Michael looked on; even though he had thought of Mew's invisibility, he hadn't any idea where he was.

"Pika!" Ash's Pikachu was pulled into the air as two arms swooped in around him in delight. Another "Pikachu" had appeared. It giggled with glee and spun Ash's Pikachu around and around. Ash's Pikachu closed his eyes as he felt dizzy from the unexpected joyful surprise.

"Pi...kachu?" Ash questioned dumbfounded. He knew the obvious and as it all dawned on him, he couldn't help but smile.

The other Pikachu dropped Ash's Pikachu to the floor, pulling his arms and dancing with him across the battlefield. "Pikaaaaaa?" Ash's Pikachu was still astonished as this other "Pikachu" pulled him across the battlefield dancing in an awkward manner.

"Pikachu!" Ash's Pikachu pulled away and stood across from the other Pikachu. "Pika, Pikachu!" he questioned.

"Pika, pika, Pikachu!" the other "Pikachu" replied.

"Pi-ka?"

"Pika! Pikachu!" The other Pikachu nodded and cheered. He turned around and his tail began to glow as it toughened like a jousting sword. "Pikachu?"

Ash's Pikachu could see what the other "Pikachu" was aiming at. He grinned and turned around. His Iron Tail attack changed his tail just like his foes. "Pi!"

"Ka!"

The two Pikachu launched each other backwards, their tails cracked and shrieked as they hit each other; revolving around attempting to strike the other in a fury of a duel.

"Go, Go Pikachu!" Ash cheered on. He stopped when he realized he was cheering them both on. It didn't matter much. Michael raised his arms and cheered as well, "Go Pikachus!"

Their swift sword edged tails cut through the air, striking other's tail with a clanging of power. Neither was backing down, as they both moved back and forth, jumping and hoping to get a better strike at their adversary.

Their tails struck each other but didn't recoil. They held them there, gritting their teeth as the other tried to push the other Pikachu's tail off. As they pushed harder into the other's tail, they whirled around, faster and faster, catching onto the ends of their tails, which sent them both flying back.

"Pika..." Ash's Pikachu sighed as he rested his body for a moment on the ground. The other 'Pikachu' caught its breath on the ground and flew a few feet into the air, before its crooked yellow tail grew and its fur became so fine it could only be seen under a microscope, returning to the natural shade of pink the Pokémon always had.

"Mew, Mew," Mew breathed silently, watching as Pikachu got up to its feet and held its fists up ready to keep fighting.

"Wow I don't' believe it." Drew watched inquisitively from the sidelines. Frankie and Lunick stood by his side. "Since Mew, being a legendary Pokémon and all, I thought for sure he would've had this match one ages ago. Ash's Pikachu has certainly given Mew a run for his money."

Lunick nodded in agreement, "I guess there's more to Ash and his training and to his Pikachu than we had originally thought."

Ash wiped off his brow and stared at both Pokémon competitors. They were exhausted. The battle had dragged on longer than anyone had expected it to. Mew could easily recover itself if it wanted, leaving Pikachu at a huge disadvantage. He wondered why that attack hadn't crossed Michael and Mew's minds yet.

He had used all of Pikachu's attack except one. The riskiest of all but if it hit it would pay off in a big way. Ash pulled his cap off his head and shook it a few times in the air. As he pulled it back tightly on his head, he raised his gaze and said the last plan he could think of. It was all or nothing.

"Ok Pikachu use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu eyes darted from side to side as Mew floated patiently on his side of the battlefield. Pikachu knew he had an easy target but still he didn't feel like letting his guard down completely.

Their bodies ached completely. Mew's own telekinetic powers held it up. His quiet breathing was transposed to Michael own mind. He could hear and feel how he was feeling. Pikachu clenched his teeth and gradually caught its speed to the precise moment where he could perform the attack.

"Pika-pika-pikapikapikapipka!!!" His voice lifted in speed as his arms and legs slid across the ground underneath him, his body began to surge with electricity. The gravel under his paws sparked and splintered as he ran.

Mew's tender and enormous blue eyes blinked gradually downward and opened again. He heard Michael begin to think in the back of his mind; a plan like a soft spoken candle that never went out.

Mew lifted his hands in front of them and twisted them slowly to his sides, like the sound of beating heart or the ticking of a clock. They both knew that this would be a risky plan. Anything less performing than a Volt Tackle would cost them the match and anything more…would end in disaster.

The seconds of time formed around Mew's swaying hands. The dewdrops of sweat on all four of the competitor's foreheads glisten and dropped to their feet. Pikachu saw Mew's hands swaying as he drew nearer but it was too late to stop, the energy was intensifying and that was what was driving him further. He could hardly feel his paws anymore. He wasn't even sure he was still running.

Mew's hands shut around each other and opened widely, a beam of light came from around them and the legendary Pokémon closed his eyes and waited for the Russian roulette of the attack to choose who would win.

"Mew Metronome!" Those were the last words they remembered. Michael had said them, only they weren't sure if it was before or after the intense lightning from the sky hit them both, before Pikachu had rammed his head into Mew's torso, before the lightning from the Thunder attack struck them both and sent a surge of dust and gravel up in the air once more.

Everyone ducked and covered their heads as the sky went black. Ash pulled his hat over his face and braced himself as the detonation shook him so powerfully his muscles ached.

Powerful winds blew them apart, it almost seemed like the world could come to an end around them, but it didn't

The winds died down and the flash of lightning outlined in back of their eye's corneas faded. The dust in the air settled and fell slowly back to the ground. When it was possible to see everyone again, they were just as had they been left: The audience staring into the battlefield. Ash and Michael eyes with curiosity and worry gazed at their Pokémon. Pikachu and Mew were still in the middle, Mew floating above Pikachu and Pikachu huffing and puffing just below him. And everything was quiet.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Lost !+?**


	33. Lost

**_prJackWalker does not own Pokemon._**

**_LOST !+?_**

Mew stared back at Pikachu, his entire body battle weary. Pikachu struggled to stand. The breaths he took were uncontrollable and they exited his throat in sharp, grasping moans.

Ash and Michael looked on with anticipation. It didn't really matter to either of them who won or lost but who would fall first, Mew or Pikachu.

Mew closed his eyes for a moment and felt the life depart from his body. He quickly opened his eyes and regained his balance, knowing with another shut of his eyes Michael would lose the battle.

Seconds seemed like minutes to them. If anyone could, with the tension and sullenness in the air, could faintly hear the thumping heartbeats of everyone around.

Mew could feel his eyes becoming heavier and his sight of Pikachu becoming blurrier. Mew eyelids tumbled down and the weight of them pulled his body downward. In a matter of second he felt his body hit the dust below. He knew he had lost the battle, but could only secretly be pleased that someone like Ash could train his Pokémon all the way up to this point.

Ash stared at the spot where Mew had fallen, unbelievably happy that Pikachu had managed to defeat a Pokémon of legendary status.

Brock's mouth was slightly open, he raised his hand when he remembered his refereeing duties, "Mew…Is un-unable to battle. Pikachu and Ash are the winners!"

"W-we won Pikachu. Pikachu?"

"Pika-pi," Pikachu took one step forward and drifted to the ground. Ash ran out quickly and caught him.

"P-Pikachu-"Ash had a jumble of feelings on his tongue; happiness, awe, amazement and love. "You did great buddy, I love you." Ash held him close and Pikachu exhaustedly hugged him back.

Michael walked over and picked up Mew into his arms. He knelt in the middle of the battle ground and gentle stroked Mew across his eyes and forehead. "I'll take care of you little guy...you'll never be alone...I'll be here..." he whispered.

Mew opened his eyes recognizing the same words he spoke to him years before. He couldn't believe Michael sub consciously could still remember. _"I'm alright Michael," _Mew floated out of Michael hands.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Michael asked him.

_"I'm certain,"_ Mew nodded leisurely, _"The battle may be over… but there are still a lot of questions unanswered, aren't there?"_

"Yeah," Michael nodded, "I was kinda hoping that's why you came back."

_"I came back for both reasons,"_ he said. Mew made himself a pink bubble and rested on top of it; he wrapped his long tail around his body and closed his eyes.

Michael walked up to Ash and shook his hand. "Congratulations Ash that was a great battle."

"Thanks Michael. I was…actually surprised with how it turned out though. I really thought Mew would win during that last attack."

Michael smiled, "I think maybe Pikachu has power that we're not even sure of just yet."

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu smiled, raising his arm as Ash held him.

Mew came over on his bubble and floated over Michael, moving his head as Michael nodded understanding. "Okay," Michael whispered. "Hey you guys!" Michael called out to everyone on the sidelines, "Come over here a minute!"

Brock, May, Dawn, Max, Lunick, Frankie and Drew walked over. "What is it Michael?" May asked.

"Mew says he hopes that he can clear up some of the things that have been happening over the past few days, you know with Arceus and the lake trio and everyone."

_"Michael," _Mew touched his hair gentle with his paw_. "I'll need you to help me, for you see your friends don't have the telekinetic powers that I gave you when you were younger."_

"Sure, no problem Mew, um what do I have to do?"

_"Just stand still, relax your mind." _

Mew floated down and landed on Michael's head, wrapping his tail around the boy's brow. Michael felt his mind beginning to slip away again. He resisted at first, trying desperately to remember everything he had learned before: Ash, May, Mew, Brock, Drew, Lunick, Dawn, Mesprit, Dawn, Love, Dawn, Arceus, Dawn, Uxie, Mew Dawn, Dawn, DAWN.

After awhile he realized he could still remember everything as easily as he once did. As he felt himself slip away and not having any control of his vocal movements, Michael felt secure that he'd still be the same guy he was when he came back.

Michael opened his mouth as he felt Mew begin to speak through him. _"I hope that perhaps I could help clear up some of the puzzles that have occurred,"_

"Ok," Max rushed up to Michael and Mew and held up the book that he had carried with him from Michael's house. "How come everyone is acting so strange? Two people have lost their memories, two more are unconscious and everyone is being really emotional!"

Everyone turned and looked at Max. The only problem was no one could really blame him. Everyone else felt the same way. Nothing had been the same over the past few days. They needed answers, to just about everything.

"Did Arceus," Max continued. "have anything to do with this? He seems to be one of the main causes of this."

Michael eyes glowed a jaded grey. Mew smiled and nodded his head. _"You're exactly right Max._ _I'm surprised how much you know, the book taught you everything didn't it?"_

Max nodded his head, "Yeah, the book said something about a legend having to do with Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf."

"_And that Max is exactly what happened. You see, Arceus has the powers of all three of the lake legends. It's just like the legend proclaims:_

_'Look not into the Pokémon's eyes._

_In but an instant, you'll have no_

_recollection of who you are._

_Return home, but how?_

_When there is nothing to remember?_

_"Michael and Ben, for example, weren't hit by Arceus directly, but by Uxie. The struggle they made over him opened_ _his eyes and Uxie made them lose their short term memory of the past few days as a result._

_"If he had wanted to, Uxie possibly could have destroyed Michael and Ben's entire memory, even wiped out their walking, thinking and breathing abilities. The lake trio is shy but when it comes to defending themselves, they won't hesitate."_

"And what about them?" asked May, pointing to the unresponsive bodies of AC and DC.

_"That's the second part of the legend,"_ Mew continued.

_'Above all, above all, harm not_

_The Pokémon._

_In a scant five days, the offender_

_Will grow immobile in entirety._

_"AC and DC were hit by Azelf's special ability. When they tried to hurt and control Arceus, he made them lose their inhibitions, rendering them useless. I suppose Arceus combined some sort of stunning attack when he attacked them, they couldn't be out as fast as they are now. But in five days their bodies will be only empty shells."_

"And what about Mesprit?" Dawn asked.

"Mesprit!" The pixie Pokémon cheered happily as it appeared out of thin air. Dawn looked up and smiled, but before she could say anything, Mesprit grabbed her hat and disappeared.

"Hey no, come here you sneaky thing, gimmie my hat!" Dawn took off in pursuit of him, while everyone else smiled casually as she chased Mesprit around.

_"Mesprit would be the last part of the legend,_

_'Dare not touch the Pokémon's body._

_In but three short days, all emotions_

_will drain away.'"_

"A-ha I got it! Meh!"

"Mesprit, Mesprit-Mes!" Mesprit giggled as Dawn stuck her tongue out at him.

_"Mesprit is the most puzzling one of all. Mesprit, when touched makes all emotions vanish, but instead it seems to have had the opposite effect. "_

"What do you mean the opposite effect Mew?" Ash asked him.

Michael's eyes were still pale. Mew was looking down and was gently scratching his own head with his paw. _"Maybe,"_ he whispered.

"Maybe?" May wondered what maybe could possibly refer to. Dawn walked up beside her, pulling her hat back on her head. Mesprit perched gently on her shoulder.

_"Maybe..."_ Mew continued, _"Mesprit is referred to as "The Being of Emotion," and is said to have taught humans the nobility to feel sorrow, pain and joy. It was said to fly over the land and be the birth of emotions. I think that instead of draining your emotions, he brought them too you or he made you more in tune with them than before."_

"Do you really think he did that?" Brock looked around. Nobody could really be sure how that could possibly be.

_"That could be the explanation why so many feelings of romanticism have popped up over the past few days. Mesprit with near invisibility can give certain emotions to anyone who it chooses."_

"Could there have been a reason for why Mesprit did that in coordination for what AC and DC were planning?" asked Dawn.

_"Perhaps,"_ Mew slightly nodded, _"We can never be_ too _sure though_."

"Mesprit!" Mesprit cried out, grabbing onto Dawn's head, nibbling at her hat; pulling it off completely with one of her hair ribbons.

"Hey, Mesprit!" Dawn jumped up, missing her hat and ribbon as Mesprit floated above her teasingly.

"Mesprit, Mesprit." He rolled onto a ball and vanished in a glow of silver light.

"Aw, where's he going?" she asked.

_"Don't worry Dawn,"_ Mew and Michael smiled, _"he'll be back,"_

* * *

As they walked back to the emptiness of the bombarded Pokémon Center, Dawn pulled her other hair ribbon from her hair and shook her hair loose. Michael walked behind her and watched every move the young girl made. Max handed Michael his book back and thanked him for letting him borrow it.

"You're welcome Max," he said.

"You know Michael," pondered Max, "there's one thing that Mew forgot to tell us."

"What's that?"

"How long Mesprit's emotional powers would take to wear off," he pointed over to Ash and May. May was teasingly pulling on Ash's hat as he tried to reach back and untie her bandanna.

Max groaned and Michael stood next to him in bewilderment, "Let's hope not very long, Max." Michael laughed.

"I still have to travel around with them. They're going to drive me crazy," Max sighed and Michael put his hand on his shoulder, gesturing him back into the direction they were going.

The police had long since arrived at the ruined Pokémon Center, along with the fire department who were finishing putting out the embers of the fire.

The group of kids watched as their home for a few days was lying in piles of ashes. No one had any idea where to head now. Officer Jenny's voice could be heard shouting orders to her fellow officers. Ash was still carrying Pikachu. Lunick had received another message on his Pokégear, asking him if his mission was a success. Frankie urged to return to the band and line up some more gigs. But no one really had any plans.

Mew floated behind the kids and when they stopped he looked up, formed himself another bubble and disappeared.

* * *

**It's been awhile, so if there's anything that anyone remembers that I missed...Please tell me**

**Next Chapter: X&Y**


	34. X & Y

_**prJackWalker does not own Pokemon.**_

_**X&Y**_

After the battle, the group of Ash, Pikachu, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Michael, Frankie, Lunick and Drew went and rested at the local police station. Officer Jenny had offered them to stay for the day in the station's lobby. The other officers took advantage of this by questioning them for the days past events. After exhausting every answer they could from the group, Officer Jenny shooed her co-officers away to let the kids rest.

AC, DC and Ben were arrested without a fight and stayed in their cells while awaiting transfer to a maximum security prison.

Nurse Joy said she could still heal their Pokémon if they wished. They gave her only the ones that had battled previously; they didn't want to break down the machines any further than they were.

They couldn't decide what to do next. Most were tired and hungry, but they couldn't really do much in the police station lobby. Mew had floated off after the battle, probably to get rest himself. Frankie paced around the tile floor, his feet echoed in unison with the second hand of the clock.

"So Michael," he said, "what's your plan this time?" Frankie stuck his hands in his pockets while he leaned up against the wall; eyeing Michael exhaustingly. Michael looked back up at his friend and smiled.

"I'm thinking of taking a break from the band, doing something different...getting back with the family, you know." He bent his head backward toward his older brother, who was standing behind the couch he was sitting on. "If you don't mind if I do bro."

Lunick was astounded at what he was hearing. His younger brother had ever rarely asked anything from him or anything to do with his Pokémon Ranger occupation. The only instance he could remember was the last few days when he came into his arms and wept when their mother was with them. Lunick couldn't remember an instant where Michael had done that before their father had passed away.

He had taken up music as a way to forget about their father and anything to do with him. He hadn't had a change of heart until the last few days. Or better yet the last few hours. What was happening to him? What Mew had said, could it be true?

"Ar-Are you saying what I think you're saying Michael?" Lunick stammered.

Michael stood up and walked in front of his brother. Lunick had forgotten how tall he had gotten. Over the past few days he hadn't really noticed. Only on one day, was he small enough to fit into his arms to be comforted.

"Yeah," Michael nodded, "Maybe I haven't really wanted to let myself, but it has always been a dream of mine to be a Pokémon Ranger. Just like dad. So if it's not too much trouble I'd-"

"You'd like to join the outfit in the Fiore Region with us?" Lunick answered for him.

"Yeah, I really would." Michael smiled and hugged his older brother; everyone else seemed to approve of the idea. "It'd be really great to see Solana again."

"Yeah it would. Well, you certainly proved yourself Ranger material bro. If you really want to, you should go and pack your things."

"Wait, you guys are leaving already?" Max walked up to them, his eyes looking back and forth between them.

"Yeah we do actually," Lunick nodded, "I only came to check up on Mom and Michael and to see that no harm came to Arceus, Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit and Mew. And everything seems to be well taken care of. I have to get back to my duties."

"When are you guys leaving?" Brock asked.

"In the morning probably," Lunick replied, "we can rest up, eat and get a fresh start early tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Michael worryingly groaned, "I have a lot of packing to do, man."

Ash put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about your packing just yet Michael, why don't we get something to eat first, then I'll help you pack?"

"Sounds like a plan Ash," Drew spoke up as he stood up from his chair. Ash was surprised to hear Drew speak to him. He hadn't really heard him say anything remotely grateful to anyone except May. But Drew no longer felt the need for the jealousy he once had. Now, he had the jealousy for a worthy adversary.

"Well let's get going then, I'm starving," May exclaimed, standing up and heading for the door.

"Yeah me too," Michael began to follow her but stopped, "Hey wait, where are we going to eat again?"

Dawn fumbled with her dinner fork. Her meal lay half eaten. She had her head down and her hat was pulled down to the point where she could barely see. Everyone else ate their meals in peace; Ash was discussing with everyone the matter of whether they should get back on the road after Michael, Frankie and Lunick left. Drew was downheartedly ate his meal quietly. Max did as well, only with more joyfulness in his heart. And May was talking to Dawn about something that happened to her when she was younger but Dawn wasn't really paying much attention.

They had decided upon having dinner at the brothers' house. They insisted when they couldn't find any restaurants close by. They weren't very good cooks, but they managed to whip something up with Brock's help.

"So Frankie, are going to come with us when we leave?" Michael asked him, taking a bite from one of hamburgers he and Lunick had prepared.

Frankie shook his head. "No man, I couldn't leave the band behind, besides I'm not much of a Pokémon trainer; Or Ranger at that."

Michael was glad that the band wouldn't be left alone but he was sort of disappointed that his best friend wouldn't be joining them. While he'd give anything to be a Pokémon Ranger, he still wasn't too thrilled at it being just him and his brother. Even though they were family, this was the most time they had really ever spent together.

"All right," Michael patted his friend on the back and let the thought end right there.

"You'll have to start off with your basic training bro." Lunick told him, "You know, how to use your Capture Styler, choosing your Pokémon partner, know which Pokémon like which kinds of food and berries, which Pokémon are more aggressive than others- are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, I am." Michael nodded. He wasn't really. His eyes were searching around the dinner table. On one end, Ash and Brock conversed happily together, probably still about the same subject. Pikachu and Piplup ate their Pokémon food at their own places at the table. They were trying to include Drew, who seemed more content when he was left alone while he was eating.

On the other end of the table, May was still talking to Dawn, only Dawn seemed lifeless. Her eyes were looking at May. Only seemingly though. Michael slouched down over the table, as Lunick kept talking. Dawn stared back at him and he stared back at her. Both May and Lunick's voices were white noise in the background to them.

When May took a pause in her story and turned back to her dinner plate, Dawn mouthed the words 'I need to talk to you' to Michael and pointed to the bathroom behind the kitchen. Michael only nodded.

"May, I'll be right back. I just need to use the restroom." She said.

"Ok Dawn, I'll wait for you." May replied.

Dawn slightly nodded and stood up to go. She kept her eyes on Michael as she walked off. A few minutes later, after Lunick had stopped talking, Michael sighed and followed her into the backroom. She was waiting for him just outside.

"What is it?" he asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I need to know," she began, "What do you remember?"

"Look, Dawn, I told you before, I don't remember anything. How I got here, who you guys are, or how my brother got away from his Pokémon Ranger job to come here. I mean, it's great to see him but it's all pretty weird, I seem to be adjusting to it ok I guess."

"That's not what I mean," she said. Michael crossed over her and took a seat on the couch in his living room. Dawn followed him. "I mean do you remember anything about us?"

He shook his head and picked up a book on a table nearby. "Only from what everyone has filled me in on."

Dawn lowered her head, "Well, you know, we did love each other once; whether you believe me or not." She quietly whispered.

Michael put the book down and walked up to her. "Dawn, I do believe you." He said. She looked up at him with bewilderment in her eyes.

"You do?" she said.

"Yeah," He nodded "I mean, even though it feels like I've only known you for a few days, I still trust you as if I'd known you my whole life." Dawn's eyes glittered with hope and her heart skipped a beat as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck.

"Oh Michael," she squealed. Michael didn't embrace her in return though. Not even while he felt the warmth of her own body or when he caught the distinct aroma from whenever one of her Piplup's Bubblebeams touched her hair. They seemed familiar to him. Familiar, yes but know them, not at all.

"What's wrong?" she noticed that he didn't take her into his arms as he once did. She slid her arms down across his shoulders and braced herself for the worst.

"I-," he began, stumbling on his heavy bearing words. "I hardly know you. Other than what I'm really sure of. Over the past few days I've learned what I know now. Your name is Dawn. You have blue hair, a cute sense of style...you're very beautiful. Sadly, that's it." He sighed. Michael stopped when he noticed her eyes beginning to water. "I wish, I mean I really wish, what we had, that we still had. I wanted to remember I really did. Maybe it's...for the best, like this."

"Give me, one good reason how this is for the best." She whispered this time, not even bothering to raise her voice. To pound him with her fists as hard as she could, to shed every tear her eyes could hold, and scream as loud as she ever had, her secret desire. This time she didn't use her ruse. She was too tired, too weak, too finished.

"Maybe," his voice rang throughout her ears and shook her. "Maybe, where one thing starts another begins. There's a gap in between where I end and you begin. I feel sorry for us, for what was once us."

Dawn nodded and hugged him gently, not as passionately as before but with the same amount of love as she ever had for the boy. She could tell he was hurting as much as she was. "I understand- I'll love you forever," she whispered to him. As she once did and did one last time.

He could only stand breathless; trying one last time to remember, anything at all. He didn't want to lose this gentle and carefree girl that was in his arms. All he could accomplish though was to churn his heart, which was filled up like a landfill. He could only watch but not take part where this part of his life would end and where hers would start. X would mark the spot in the future, like parting waves.

He pulled her slim waist closer to his own, pushed her hair behind her ear and whispered into hers as she did with his own and said, "I'll love you too," He kissed her on the cheek and parted ways with her. Dawn watched him walk away until she couldn't seem him anymore.

Michael walked back into the kitchen and found out that everyone had long since finished eating. He and Lunick invited everyone to stay at their house. Everyone found a place around the living room near the T.V.

Brock, Lunick, Frankie and Drew sat on the couch and un-passionately watched the T.V. Ash sat on the floor and Pikachu huddle closely on his lap. May sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Max sat next to his sister and she wrapped her arm around him before they fell asleep. Michael remained in the door way, Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Dawn pull her hat over her eyes and lay down on the couch in the other room. Piplup jumped up on her stomach and fell asleep with her.

Around 12 A.M. everyone had fallen asleep. Michael was the only one left awake. He stood up and turned off the T.V. He put on a pot a coffee for his brother, not knowing how early he would wake or if he would wake him while walking around. Lunick was sort of a light sleeper.

That early morning, he packed up his things and changed his clothes all the while hoping not to melt away. He suddenly remembered he had forgotten to brush his teeth and that he was out of toothpaste. But he didn't open his bag again; he could probably borrow some from Ash or Brock the next morning.

* * *

Final Chapter: **Parachutes**


End file.
